The Prankster War Begins Year 1
by Prankstergirl91
Summary: Marauders & gang go against another set of Pranksters for their 1st year at Hogwarts to determine who's the best in school. This is only 10 Chapters of the story & I don't plan to go any further. I have another 'nonhp' version of this that goes further.
1. Intro into the War

**L/J - The Prankster War Begins - L/J**

**Chapter One-- Intro to the War**

"I hate Valentine's Day." I muttered through my jacket that I had sitting over my head. I pulled it down and straightened it looking at Will Pauley. Will Pauley was the Gryffindor chaser and the hottest guy in the school, according to me of course. With his rusty colored hair that came to his green eyes and that electric smile he likes to flash at all the girls drives me crazy.

"Yeah well you're not the only one." Lizzy Schubert rolled her hazel eyes at me and sighed.

"Yeah we've all felt the torment of it." Erayn Parker put her head in her hands that were propped up on the table.

"It's just not fair though, I mean its torture!" I whined pulling my jacket over my head again.

"Hey you need to quit complaining you have a guy." Lizzy glared at me over the table. At the very mention of my boyfriend Lucius Malfoy made me shiver, he was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah well not the one I want." I looked out of my jacket to the other end of the table where Will sat with Sirius Black waiting for the rest of their buddies.

"Then break up with him!" Lily Evans said with her bright red hair falling around her green eyes made it seem that she was very upset on this matter.

"Boys are so mean." Erayn pulled a thought out of the blue as she fixed her bandana that was tied behind her black hair that hung just below her shoulders.

"I can't, and Erayn you are absolutely right!" I pulled my jacket down and kept it there.

"How are they mean Erayn, I like them." Lizzy smiled a dream-like smile.

"Well the way they go around looking so hot and yet they just love to toy with your mind." I piped in before Erayn could respond, Lizzy looked at me as if I was crazy, but then again I just might be, "you wouldn't understand you have Peter." I finished so she would stop looking at me like that.

"Really it's true." Erayn let her grey eyes wander back over to Sirius and sighed again, "Athletes are the worst at it though because all they think about is Quidditch and they don't see the hints at all." I just nodded and hated myself for being in love with an athlete. I watched, actually we all watched as the boys got up grabbing their bags, evidently they had decided that their friends were already at the Quidditch pitch. Our seats were at the end of the table and just happened to be closest to the doors which the boys had to go right past and surprising us all Sirius sat down beside us, while Will stood next to him.

"Hey Erayn, are we doing the extended lessons today?" Sirius smiled at the group turning his attention to Erayn.

"Umm, yeah sure!" Erayn smiled and nodded.

"Ty; you get that levitation spell down yet?" Will smiled in my direction.

"Umm not quite." I felt my face turning red.

"Hey then just come with Erayn to Professor Sarver's class after regular lessons and I'll help ya'." He motioned toward the glowing Erayn. Just then people started getting up making the group realize it was time for classes. I bent over to get my bag as Will asked,

"So you have Professor Zimmin's class next right?"

"Yeah," I smiled as I stood up straight.

"Well then I'll walk you to it, I have-"

"Quidditch practice I know." I blushed, "Thanks."

"See you in class Ty!" Lizzy called back as she and the rest of the group walked ahead.

"Alright." I called back waving, "So when do we get to start going to Hogsmead?" I looked out a window letting the thought run across my mind out loud.

"3rd year, next year for me."

"That's not fair" I playfully whined.

"Hey I'll bring you back something special would that help make things fair?" He smiled over at me

"Umm yeah that could help." I was going to continue on asking about what all was there when an adult's voice rang out.

"Miss Tyson!" I rolled my eyes and we stopped, slowly turning to see a man walking toward us, his black robes swishing around his ankles.

"Halo ah I need to talk to you." A nerdy looking Professor named Jarves came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Professor, I asked you not to call me that; Tyson or Ty not Halo! Hey Will I'll catch up with you after lessons I gotta go with him." I rolled my eyes at the last bit and Will chuckled but bid me good-bye and left.

"Come with me Halo," He turned and walked off expecting me to follow him.

"IT'S TY!" I screamed after him, waited a moment then marched after him when he didn't respond. Once we had arrived in his office he took a seat behind his desk, offering me a seat across from him.

"Hal- Tyson... why _do_ you like to be called by your last name?" I glared at him as I pulled one leg to my chest so I could sit sideways.

"To annoy the crap out of people like you."

"But you just annoy yourself when I don't call you by it." He wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on.

"Is this what you wanted me for?" I stared out the window pointlessly.

"No it's not, your right, let's get down to business. Yesterday during lunch, the third floor girl's bathroom was vandalized." He crossed his arms and leaned back propping his feet up on his desk. It really was pathetic, the way he tried to look cool but was failing miserably at it.

"And what does this have to do with _me?_" I turned back to him surprised that he would accuse me of something I _didn't_ do. In one quick movement he pulled his legs back under him and sat straight up glaring at me as if he thought that he did it good enough I would vanish. No such luck.

"Because even though you've only been here less then a year _every_ time something bad happens _you_ and your friends are behind it!" I sat there looking at him wishing _he_ would vanish. I was about to comment on how I'm not _always_ behind it but I stopped myself and thought. Yes, yes we were, he had a point. But still I didn't do it, at least not this time, oh if one of my friends did it and I'm getting in trouble….. I left it at that.

"Yeah well I didn't do it!" I too sat up straight.

"I'd like to beg to differ." He smiled as if he had already won.

"Yeah how?" I leaned forward and put my elbows on my knees.

"We have evidence." Evidence?!?!?! How could they have evidence to something I _didn't_ do? I played it cool even though my mind was racing with a million questions and assumptions.

"Evidence huh? I find that unlikely." I leaned back and let my right ankle rest on my left knee.

"Why do you find that unlikely?" He leaned across his desk pretending to be interested in what I had to say.

"Because how can you have evidence on an innocent person?" I inquired.

"Easy, you're not innocent!" He stood up almost knocking his chair over. We just glared at each other; he bent down and was leaning over his desk. As the minute ticked away another first year student sent by Professor Bayns came in and leaned against the doorway.

"Professor Jarves, Headmaster Dumbledor (I don't no if this is right) would like to speak to Tyson."

"He can in a minute!" Professor Jarves practically yelled, the scared first year whimpered a small 'yes sir' and scampered out of the room. He moved from behind his desk to the front of it, only a foot or two away from me, and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"You might as well give a full confession now before you get into anymore trouble!" An evil smile played across his lips. As I heard this I got all hot and defensive.

"How can I be in trouble to begin with? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I stood up screaming. He just moved forward and I sat back down. He leaned over me and got in my face grabbing the arms of the chair, probably so he wouldn't strangle me.

"Plus you're a Wizard for Christ's sake just zap it off." I've been in this school for about 6 months and he already hated me enough to want me gone.

"Halo that is not the point! I know you did this and I will get you! I am personally going to see to it that you are expelled by the end of this year! The _only_ way you will come back next year is over my dead body, never less graduate." He growled at me as I stared at him with pure hatred. The only people that know what I am going through would be Sirius, James, Peter, and maybe just maybe Daemeon, who have all been in enough trouble to blow up any teacher.

"Is that a threat, Professor?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No Halo, a promise." He sat up straight and went to the door opening it and motioned for me out.

"At least the kid got my name right!" I glared at him as I walked out. Once outside I decided I had better go to Dumbledore's office. On the way there I wondered to myself why in the world would they have the head of Slytherin talk to me about all this, why not Professor Bayns'? He's the head of my house. Just then I saw the kid that told me Dumbledore wanted to see me.

"Oh good Tyson, Professor Bayns said that he was going to talk to you instead of Head master since Dumbledore just left. I just raised an eyebrow and nodded then turned to walk the direction of Professor Bayns' classroom and office. As soon as I got there the door opened and I heard the professor call me in.

"Ahh Miss Tyson have a seat." Professor Bayns' office was dark brown and seemed more comforting then Professor Jarves' did. The walls were lined with books and seemed spacious compared to Professor Jarves' dark green office filled with things that they used in his DADA class. I walked over to the middle of the office and sat in one of the two chairs, "I assume you know about the vandalism that happened yesterday afternoon?" Professor Bayns had a soft smile that made you feel like he really cared but I knew it was fake he just did that to make his victims talk.

"You shouldn't assume anything but yes I do know about it." I immediately became aggressive, "It makes an ass out of you and me." He looked at me puzzled so I explained,

"Spell assume, you get a-s-s-u-m-e, which sounds like your saying ass, you and me…." I just stopped when the puzzled face turned into a frown.

"Halo, there is no need for that kind of language."

"And there is no need for to call me that!" I got angry… again.

"Then what would you prefer?" He pretended to care. All the professors were out to get me, even my head of house, it really was sad.

"Uh, I don't know maybe the name all my friends and family call me?"

"And what might that be?"

"Maybe Tyson? Wait yes I have told you that before, like a gazillion times!"

"Well then Miss Tyson, calm down we just need to talk." He pulled out a folder and opened it on his desk.

"Can we make it quick I need to get to my class?"

"Oh yes you would hate to miss potions. The great troublemaker Tyson loves potions class." He smirked. I hate sarcasm… well I hate it when others do it to me!

"I prefer the term prankster, and its better then this dump!" I hinted to the cozy office, he just frowned.

"Do you-" He didn't finish, a popping noise can from the lit fireplace then Professor Jarves' voice came through so Professor Bayns excused himself and swirled around in his chair to face the fire, which was cut off from my view.

"Hello Professor. No there is no need to yell I can hear you just fine." Professor Jarves' knew I was here and he didn't want me to hear so he must have a spell on him to where only Professor Bayns can hear him because I heard nothing.

"Your angry yes I understand, but at who? Tyson, but why? Ah I see yes I will keep that in mind. No only what is fair, think about it she maybe innocent if she says she is." It was then that I had a new respect for Professor Bayns with just that statement, but he continued, "I don't know, I haven't talked to her yet. Yes she is right here." At this point I rolled my eyes and got comfortable, "No, no Professor that is uncalled for! Yes I will get back to you later though!" There was a loud popping noise and Professor Bayns swirled back around and looked at me with a forced smile.

"He has it in for me!" I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Now why do you think that?" I just looked at him as if he too were crazy, "Okay, about this thing did you do it?"

"No" I said with all the seriousness I could muster, but then again I'm a know prankster, I don't get serious much.

"Professor Jarves seems to think other wise."

"I already told you he has it in for me." I started to whine about how he threatened me and told me that it was a promise and all, he seemed to be taking my side but I knew better.

"Did the Professor show you the 'evidence' we supposedly have?" He looked at me as if he had a great concern for my well being.

"No but it can't be anything since I didn't do it!"

"Would you come with me?" He got up and walked to the door.

"Not if we're not going to my class." I remained seated.

"Tyson get up." He opened the door and walked out; I had no choice but to follow him, I grabbed my bag and we left.

We went up three sets of stairs and into the girl's restroom, Professor Bayns motioned for me to go in first.

"I told Mr. Filch not to clean it off until you saw it again" He said as we turned into the main part of the restroom. My eyes got as big as saucers and my mouth dropped open at the sight of it. I quickly recovered and found a smart remark to throw at him.

"I wondered why this bathroom was closed yesterday." I walked over to the wall to try and see what was on it…paint… maybe. The whole room was covered in it. It was used to write with on the walls, mirrors, stalls, and even the floor. It was all in purple and blue; and as everyone knew; those were my favorite colors. It said some vulgar stuff, stuff even I wouldn't write, some of it was stupid made up words. It said all kinds of things but I saw something that I had made the mistake in saying earlier. Not ten minutes ago I told Professor Bayns that I preferred the term Prankster not troublemaker, big mistake. In the biggest font on the main mirror said, "Pranksters vs. Tagz, the war has begun" What war? I didn't know of any war! Then the professor basically gave me my death certificate by bringing my attention to something smaller, much smaller. There in little letters was my signature, no mistaking it.

I pounded on my potion teacher's door with all my strength and muttered how I hate the fact that they keep all the doors locked. He pulled it open and I stormed inside slamming down in my chair next my friends, all of which were starring at me.

"Tyson-" He started to lecture me on disturbing his class,

"Professor, don't start with me today!" He glared at me for a moment but went back up to the front to try and get the kids attention again. Once things had settled down the whole gang got as close to me as they could which included; Erayn, Lily, Lizzy, Sirius , James Potter, Peter Pettigrew(sp), Remus Lupin, Rory Bacon, Lindzi Milian, Sophie Brewster, Lindsay Greene, Whitney Taylor, Charlotte Woodsen, Aerith Gainbrough, and Rielly Richards.

"What's up where've ya' been?" Everyone looked at me as Lizzy who was closest leaned over and whispered. Lily glanced at the professor to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Did you guys hear about the third floor girl's restroom?" They all nodded and Sophie spoke up,

"Yeah I heard it was bad, something about a war, everyone is talking about it." I frowned and got off subject,

"How come they weren't talking about it this morning at breakfast?"

"No one knew about it they just thought the bathroom was closed for cleaning or something. But ten minutes before classes started a professor let it spill to a student and you know how fast news can travel in this school!" Sophie whispered back.

"Tyson, Brewster! Is there something you'd like to share?" Professor Zimmin asked and everyone sat up straight pretending to be paying attention.

"No" we both retorted.

"Stop interrupting my class Tyson or you're out of here." He glared at me again but went on with the lesson. After a minute or two the rest of the kids turned back around and everyone huddled back together.

"But anyways the professors think me or one of you guys did it, though they think it was mostly me. You guys didn't do it did you?" When everyone shook their heads I went on, "They don't even suspect anyone other than me really, but I didn't do it this time, I swear!" I frowned and bit my lip.

"We believe you, but why do they think it was you more than anyone else, we all do that kind of stuff." James looked at me then the rest of the gang, who all nodded in agreement.

"Man you guys, you call tell this isn't my work. It said some pretty bad stuff with words I never even knew existed! And somehow my sig. is on it!"

"Your signature? How'd they get that?" Char's eyes got big.

"Not my name signature, my prankster one, you know the one I leave on everything I do?"

"Oh yeah the one with the triangle and circle inside each other then the letters; M.W.H.?" She nodded as it all came back to her.

"Yeah that one."

"So they think you did it, are you in trouble?" Char asked as she ran her tongue across her lips.

"They said I'm allowed in school until they can really prove it was me, then as soon as they do I'm out, until then all my 'privileges' are gone. I can't do anything."

"I told you leaving a signature would get you in trouble." Peter looked at me with one of those I-told-you-so smiles; Lizzy looked surprised at him and softly hit him in the shoulder. All he did was smile at her sweetly; she just rolled her eyes playfully and leaned back over to listen to me.

"How come they just now told you about it?" Erayn asked as she rolled her eyes at the playful couple to her right.

"They said it took awhile to find my signature. But get this; in the biggest letters said the pranksters and Tagz were at war. Since when have we been at war?" I inquired as everyone shrugged; Aerith looked puzzled but tried to cover it up,

"Hey, I'm losing my mind remind me again what a Tagz is." She tried to smile as if she really had forgotten what it meant; I looked at her and shook my head,

"It's what the professors call troublemakers. You know Daemeon Taglen right?" she nodded, "Remember on the train ride at the beginning of this year he started a group of troublemakers and called em' Tagz?"

"Oh yeah," She blushed, "But why are you at war?"

"My best bet is that it's cause when he started the group me and the guys wouldn't join. He knew from that incident in Diagon Alley that me and the guys were the best of the best pranksters, so he got jealous. Remember? I mean it was less then 6 months ago. But anyways some good news is that Will said he'd help me with the levitation charm today in extended lessons."

"You already have the levitation charm down!" Sirius looked at me through his dark hair that fell over his eyes.

"I know that, but he doesn't"

"Whatever Ty," the boys rolled their eyes and went to talking to themselves about Quidditch leaving us girls alone, but me being me I had to get in the last word.

"That way I can hang out with him for a reason and not just tag along with Erayn when she gets hers from you!" I smiled forgetting all about the threat of expulsion, everyone turned back to the lesson except Aerith who leaned as close to me as she could from her seat.

"She gets extended lessons from Sirius?" Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you liked him too."

"Too? I liked him first and for much longer!"

"Okay but still I'm sorry."

"That is so cheating!" Aerith murmured under her breath as she sat up straight, eyes glaring at Erayn as Lily and Lizzy leaned over.

"She okay?" Lizzy motioned to Aerith.

"Yeah I'll explain later." They nodded and sat up. I just looked at Aerith as if she was crazy but then again, like me, she could very well be.

After class let out I burst out into the hall and collided with none other than Daemeon Taglen, the Tagz leader.

"Sorry, oh it's you. I take back what I just said." He looked up from the book he was trying to read, his piercing blue eyes glared at me.

"Already did!" I glared right back at him, "Now Daemeon why in the world would you be holding a book, everyone knows you can't read!" I heard snickers behind me which meant my buds were right behind me to back me up.

"Shut-up diphead."

"Diphead huh? Nice choice of a word…. wait a min!" for once I was actually thinking hard on something other than a prank, "That was one of the words on the restroom wall, one of the ones I said were made up! Wait!" I whispered to myself but heard a murmur from my friends as the information set in and assumptions were made. By the time I realized what happened, Daemeon was already almost all the way down the hall now holding the book casually at his side looking straight a head, "Get back here!" I ran after him and when I caught up to him I grabbed his robes and swung him around almost making him trip, "YOU DID IT!" I screamed in his face. His eyes were about ready to explode from holding in laughter.

"Did what?" He acted astonished.

"You did that to the girl's bathroom and put my signature on it to get me in trouble for it!" I said a little bit quieter, through gritted teeth. He smiled as he slightly rocked oh his heels, I saw my friends coming toward us out of the corner of my eye.

"So what if I did, what are ya' going to do about it." I was about to hex him but Lily's voice popped into my head for some reason, it said, "Halo you need to control your temper, don't get back at someone through a hex, get back at them mentally, its more fun" So I took the advise and I didn't hex him but told him,

"I'm going to give you what you want… a war. An I'm going to cream you at it so bad you'll wish you never messed with me or my friends. Guys The Wars On!"


	2. Lily's Rude Awakening

**Chapter 2- Lily's Rude Awakening-**

The fire blazed as three girls sat around it that late Saturday night; Lily, Lizzy, and Char. Lily wore her bright red hair pulled into a tight ponytail revealing her beautiful green eyes, she let her robes drape around her body loosely. Lizzy was fixing her dark blonde hair also into a messy ponytail; squinting her hazel eyes as she accidentally pulled a little too hard. Char on the other hand was lying upside down on the armchair next to the couch the other two were sitting on letting her own pale blonde hair fall over the side.

"So Lily do you think that this war thing is as serious as everyone says it is?" Char looked up at the ceiling.

"Well yeah didn't you see how mad Tyson was when she found out Daemeon framed her?" Lily asked as she stared into the fire.

"Yeah she wants revenge bad." Lizzy smiled and got up moving to a window to check on the Quidditch team who was practicing for their next match.

"Hey Lizzy, do they look like they're coming in soon I'm tired of waiting for them, everyone is gone sept us to dinner." Char lifted her head enough to look at Sara.

"I can't tell, it's to dark. I wonder what the great hall looks like since it's Valentine's day." She leaned against the window as two other girls walked in; Aerith and Rielly. Aerith let her brown eyes search the common room to make sure there was no one else in the room before she sat down next to Lily. Rielly stood next to the armchair Char was laying in looking smug. Aerith's brown hair fell into her face as she pulled her legs up against her body. She flipped it back as she said hello,

"Hey Lils, where've ya been?"

"We were told to wait here for the James to get done with his Quidditch cause him, Peter, and Rory have a surprise for us." Lily smiled up at her best friend.

"Oh really, so Sirius isn't getting anything for Erayn?" Aerith looked a little too happy.

"I didn't say that, I don't know if he is or not."

"Hey Aerith, lets go look for him, I need to talk to Remus anyways." Rielly spoke up her bright blonde hair was twisted around her fingers.

"Remus, why?" Lizzy looked over at Rielly.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, but I need to give him something" Her bright blue eyes starred at Lizzy with a look of laughter in them. With that Rielly turned around and started for the portrait.

"Well Lils I'll see you at dinner if you make it," Aerith sort of smiled and got up following the blonde out of the common room.

The two girls walked out of the portrait in search of the two boys they liked, who cared if the boys already had crushes tonight they would surly start liking them instead. On the way down to the great hall they ran into three other girls; one was a blonde like Rielly and had hazel eyes, this was Whitney, the girl walking next to her had black hair just above her shoulders, pale blue eyes, and seemed to be very pale in comparison to the other two, this was Lindsay, and Sophie, who was walking slightly behind them by a few inches so she could hear both girls as they talked, had copper brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Hey Aerith! Hey Rielly." Whitney smiled at the two girls as they came up to them, "What are you two up to?"

"Hey Whitney. We're looking for Sirius and Remus, have you seen them?" Aerith smiled back.

"They're at the dinner table, I think."

"Yeah I saw em'" Sophie confirmed Whitney's answer.

"Thanks, come on Aerith we have to go." Rielly gave the girls a quick thank-you and dragged Aerith off. Once out of sight from the three Rielly stopped Aerith,

"Look Aerith, we don't want the girls to know we're looking for the boys okay so could you not tell anyone else about what we're going to do?"

"Um okay, why can't we tell them that we got the boys presents?" Aerith looked confused.

"Because Aerith some girls already like the guys and they'll go against us saying that we're stabbing them in the back by trying to get the guys to like us."

"Well okay I guess"

"Now come on we have to talk to the boys before the others get done with Quidditch practice." And with that the two girls hurried off.

"Man if those two steal Sirius and Remus away from Erayn and Lindzi then there in for a beating."

"Lindsay lighten up would ya, they're not doing that, plus Erayn and Lindzi aren't even going out with Sirius and Remus." Whitney looked at Lindsay.

"Hey Whitney, I think Lindsay is thinking in the right mind about this. I know Aerith is Lily's best friend and all but she's hanging out with Rielly way too much and getting to be like her, they just might try and do that." Sophie shrugged unfazed.

"Wow someone actually agrees with me!" Lindsay looked taken aback.

"Yeah Lindsay you are actually very smart!" Sophie laughed; Whitney just rolled her eyes,

"If you say so Rielly and Aerith can do what they please it's not like they're trying to break the four up." After that they dropped the subject and moved on to talk about their purpose for leaving the Great Hall.

"So what do you think the boys got Lily, Lizzy, and Char?" Sophie asked from behind the two.

"Don't know but I heard its something good. That's so unfair I wish I had a boyfriend who did these kind of things." Whitney pouted playfully.

"Don't we all?" Lindsay spoke up for the first time since the Rielly and Aerith issue was dropped.

"Hey Lindsay doesn't Snape like you? Why don't you go out with him?" Sophie pushed a loose curl out of her face. Whitney looked at her horrified.

"Sophie! How could you even ask her that?"

"Um because I thought she liked him too."

"Is this true Lindsay?"

"Well yeah" She did a quick sideways look at Whitney.

"What? How? Why?" Whitney didn't finish what she wanted to say so started another question, "Lindsay, he's a Slytherin and the boy's worst enemy along with Malfoy."

"So I like him it doesn't matter if he's a Slytherin, plus Tyson's going out with Malfoy."

"But Lin-"

"Whitney look I like him okay I don't care what house he's in so could you just please understand?" Lindsay interrupted her then walked off muttering, "This is why I don't like to hang out with people."

"Whitney!" Sophie looked at her shocked, "She's already feeling misunderstood as is why'd you make it worse. Oh God now I have to find her." With that Sophie went the direction Lindsay walked off in leaving Whitney standing there. After a minute she thought to herself, "What have I done? If she likes him, she likes him why should I care, now I'm acting like one of the Slytherins. I'm judging him because he's a Slytherin. But he's Snape I mean… Well we've only known him about 6 months so he could be different, doubtful but he could be. No it doesn't matter what I think I just need to be supportive, I mean I am her friend right? Well I'll try to be and oh man I'm so sorry Lindsay, I better go after them too." Whitney was walking slowly thinking to herself then deciding that she was wrong to have acted like that she went after the other two up to the Gryffindor common room.

Lindzi and Erayn, who were the Gryffindor keeper and seeker for the Quidditch team, sat on their brooms, Erayn holding the snitch that she had already caught, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch above everyone else talking and waiting for Denium Johnson, a chaser and the team's captain to blow the whistle that ended practice. Will and Rory, the team's beaters, were sitting in the stands trying to but the bludgers back in the box they came in, their brooms sat at their sides. Tyson, James, and Denium were finishing up their practice technique for passing the quaffle. Rory and Will shut the case and hauled it down to the floor using the stairs. James flew down to the ground as soon as the whistle blew for the end of practice, followed by the rest of the team who was also in a hurry to get warm. Then as soon as all the balls were put up the team headed in towards the locker rooms, James and Rory were ahead of everyone by far.

"James, Rory wait up," Lindzi and Erayn touched down to the wet grass. Everyone was wet because of the 'little shower' they had during practice but Erayn being the seeker was soaked, her grey eyes were barely visible behind her sopping wet hair that hung around her face. Lindzi wasn't soaked but wet none the less, her brown hair that casketed down her back clung to her and her aqua blue eyes tried to focus where everything was in the now almost pitch black night. Soon she was tearing after Erayn tried to keep up with her who was racing towards the two boys. As soon as Erayn and Lindzi caught up to James he started walking again to the locker room. Moments later Tyson was screaming at the team.

"Guys stop!!! There's a trap for the team at the doors to the castle!" Everyone turned around to look at the red head.

"Tyson what do you mean?" James looked at his friend very annoyed, yes, James was a prankster but him and Rory had a date planned and they couldn't be late, and they didn't have time for Tyson's little games.

"I mean I was told by my very reliable contacts that the Tagz put up a trap for us. I don't know what it is but we have to go through the lake side doors not the front ones. Not surprising they have it in for me…." She trailed off as she caught up.

"You mean we have to go all the way around the castle to get inside?" Adam looked pissed. Halo just looked at him and nodded.

"You think everyone's out to get you Tyson." Erayn rolled her eyes making Lindzi laugh.

"Just come on Rory the faster we change the faster we get there." James pulled him into the boy's locker room for the Gryffindor team as Tyson, Erayn, and Lindzi went to the girl's locker room all the while they heard Erayn and Lindzi complaining to Tyson that she got everyone into this mess she should have to stay out longer.

"So is Remus and Sirius gunna ask Erayn and Lindzi out tonight?" Rory asked James as he pulled his wet robes off revealing a red sweater and black slacks which were also wet.

"Well as far as I know yes, but we'll just have to see won't we?" James grabbed his wand and dried his jet black hair with a mutter of a certain word. Rory didn't have to use magic to dry his short brown hair; a towel over it a few times seemed to be enough.

"We're not too late are we?" Rory pulled down a new sweater past his dark green eyes. Slacks then his dress robes went on after them.

"No dinner just started about 5 minutes ago so we have a little time to get around the castle and back up to the tower to get the girls." James combed his hair and straightened his dress robes.

"Don't forget we have to get Peter." Will and Denium walked into the locker room

"I didn't, come on we need to go, you ready?"

"Don't forget boys; practice tomorrow too, same time." Denium informed the two right before they were to leave causing them to groan and Will to laugh.

"Yeah okay Denium," With that they raced out into the cold night towards the castle.

As they were going past the front doors someone walked out of them, it was Peter. Peter was tired and looked anxious; his gold hair fell into his blue excited eyes.

"Guys where are you going?" He called out to them. They stopped and turned around.

"Umm nothing happened to you when you came outside did it?" Rory rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm no come on we're gunna be late!" Peter motioned for them to get inside the castle.

"I'm gunna kill Tyson." James ran up the stairs and through the doors.

"So much for her reliable contacts!" Rory shook his head and followed James.

"Tyson, it's your fault we're in this stupid war!" Lindzi pulled her own robes off and started changing into something dry.

"Yeah well I didn't mean to get you guys in it." Tyson pulled her wet hair off of her back and tied it up in a pony tail then clipped it to her head.

"I'm surprised you're still on the team since they haven't proven it was you yet with the bathroom." Erayn shrugged as she pulled on a warm sweater and then put her hair back in its usual bandana.

"Yeah well I get to eat and go straight up to the common room after this, if I even look suspicious of another prank I'm in trouble."

"So how'd your guys' extended lessons go?" Lindzi got off the subject.

"It went great! I love spending time with Will, but I think he found out that I already knew how to do all the spells I said I didn't" Tyson's blue eyes lit up at the mention of the lessons.

"Well that could be because you kept 'messing up' on them and it was quite obvious." Erayn laughed.

"That so sounds like you Tyson." Lindzi rolled her eyes playfully. Soon the three girls walked out of the locker rooms just in time to see the light flood out of the front hall onto the stair outside of it with Peter holding the door open, then James and Rory run up them and inside letting the door close softly.

"Tyson. I thought you said that those doors were rigged for a prank?" Lindzi said slowly through gritted teeth as her and Erayn gave Tyson the death glare.

"That's what my contacts said."

"Then how did the boys get through?" Erayn stepped up to Tyson which made her back up.

"Um I don't know."

"You better run…. fast!" Lindzi tried not to smile as Tyson took off running towards the castle.

"Shall we chase her? I mean she is a chaser maybe we should switch it up on her." Erayn looked at it as a completely sane idea

"Yes we shall." Lindzi and Erayn shook hands and started off chasing Tyson right as Will and Denium came out of the locker room.

"Milian, Parker! What are you doing to my Chaser?" Denium screamed jokingly after the two girls.

"Don't worry Denium we won't hurt her…" Lindzi called back over her shoulder.

"Too much!" Erayn finished up the joke. Will and Denium just laughed.

Tyson was waiting at the bottom step of the staircase to the front door when Erayn and Lindzi arrived winded.

"Why didn't you go in?" Erayn managed between large gasps of breath.

"I wanted to make sure Rory and James were long gone so they wouldn't kill me too." Tyson got up and dusted off her robes shivering.

"Tyson you're freezing get inside." Lindzi looked at her still breathing hard.

"Fine I will" Tyson lead the way up the stairs and grabbed hold of the door knob and pulled the door open. As soon as she opened it a bucket became visible above her and dumped over onto her. The contents of the bucket were disgusting; moss, pond water, mud, fish guts and heads, snails minus the shells, and bird crap.

"OHHHHHHHHH MY GOD TAGLEN!!!!!!!!" Tyson's hands bawled up and she went screaming through the doors and into the Great Hall, letting the door close behind her and the other two looking silently at the mess on the ground, then at each other, then bursting out laughing.

"She kind of deserved it huh?" Erayn laughed getting out of breath again.

"I would have to say yeah." Lindzi agreed. After a moment she was able to talk again and managed,

"Come on its cold out here lets go in."

"I don't know Lindzi, look what happened to Tyson." Erayn looked at the mess again.

"It didn't do it to the boys only Tyson maybe it was just meant for her." Lindzi reassured her.

"Okay but if anything happ-" At that moment Lindzi opened the door and another bucket came spilling down on her barely missing Erayn.

"Oh Tyson and Daemeon are sooooooooo dead." She muttered trying to keep her mouth shut so not to let any of the slimy contents get in it. She still had hold of the door handle so Erayn laughed and slipped between Lindzi's arm and the door getting away without the bucket slope appearing. Slowly Lindzi followed. Once inside the castle they could hear Tyson's yells from inside the Great Hall, soon Remus and Sirius came running out laughing but stopped in their tracks when they saw Lindzi.

"He got you too?" Sirius burst out into a new fit of laughter.

"Hush Sirius, Lindz are you okay?" Remus couldn't hold the laughter in.

"Man Lindz you stink!" Sirius was almost on the floor dying of laughter.

"Hey Sirius, Hey Remus!" Rielly and Aerith walked down the stairs that lead up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey girls" Sirius managed then looked back at Lindzi and started laughing again.

"SHUT-UP Sirius!" Lindzi hit him in the arm and marched pass Rielly and Aerith who were both suppressing giggles.

"Lindz where are you going I needed to talk to you." Remus looked hurt.

"Rem I'll be back after I take a shower you can wait till then can't you?"

"Yeah sure" With that Lindzi left up to the common room to change. Remus sighed then turned to Sirius who was on his knees laughing.

"Sirius get up we'll talk to them later, come on" He turned back to the Great Hall where Tyson was still screaming with a weak attempt to shut her up by the professors, both Tyson and Daemeon were taken into the room behind the head table as Sirius who was now off the floor, Belen, standing next to Sirius, and Remus all walked in then followed by Aerith and Rielly who both tried to stand next to their crush.

"Okay look Aerith; apparently Sirius doesn't like you, so stop trying to flirt with him!" Erayn stopped and screamed at Aerith after getting aggravated by Aerith trying to push Erayn away from Sirius and trying not to do it noticeably.

"What? What makes you think that I think that? And anyways it's not like he likes you either!" Aerith flipped her hair out of her face.

"I never said I did think that, just that you're pissing me off!" With that Sirius 'coughed' but sat down next to Erayn who had sat down in frustration. Remus was quick to make sure he sat on Sirius' other side. Rielly and Aerith were forced to sit next to Remus, though Rielly didn't mind that.

Lindsay walked up the stairs thinking she would go up to the common room so she could get Lily, Char, and Lizzy ready for their night but decided against it and turned down another hall almost running into Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Oh sorry." Lindsay looked at the ground her dark hair hiding her eyes and red cheeks.

"No it is quite alright, right Severus?" Lucius smiled at her.

"Yes quite alright, where might you be off too Lindsay?" Severus looked at her sideways.

"Away from my so called friends." She sighed.

"Does this include Tyson? If not do you know where I might find her?" Lucius ran a hand through his hair.

"Umm I think I heard some screaming in the Great hall but I'm not to sure but you know when there's screaming it's usually her or she's causing it."

"Why thank-you, aw Severus; I'm going to find my incredibly hard to track down girlfriend. Why don't you walk Miss Greene to her destination, after all it is not safe for young ladies such as yourself to be walking around with all these smiling good for nothing Gryffindors walking about, no offence to you of course."

"None taken, I should have been put in Slytherin anyways."

"Well then I shall be off, and I trust that you will take good care of her Severus?"

"Of course!" Lucius walked off after a good-bye to both of them in search of his girlfriend, letting the two be alone.

"So what'd your friends say to make you walk off by yourself, if I may ask?" Severus asked as soon as Lucius was out of hearing distance, the two resumed a slow walk to no where unparticular.

"They were um kind of teasing me." Lindsay could feel her cheeks grow warm again.

"Aw now what could they possibly tease you about."

"Um they don't exactly agree with me on a certain matter."

"And that matter would be?"

"Well I kind of like this certain guy… and well they really can't stand him." She looked back at her feet.

"Hum, well maybe if you tell me who this guy is I could tell you if he likes you and maybe hook you two up."

"Um yeah well you see the guy I like um yeah.." She really didn't know what to say.

"Okay well maybe I could ask some questions and find out with the answers?" Severus suggested.

"Um okay."

"So do I know this guy?"

"Umm yeah really well actually." She felt really stupid playing this game with him but she couldn't just come out and tell him that she liked him.

"So then he's in Slytherin eh?" He smiled hoping his guess was right.

"Um yes."

"Is he on the Quidditch team?"

"No."

"Okay umm what year is he in?"

"Um 1st like me."

"Is he popular?"

"Well he does hang with the popular Slytherins."

"Were you just talking to him?" Severus asked very disappointed thinking that she didn't actually like him but in fact liked his best friend.

"Um well yeah but I still am." Lindsay managed to smile more than blush. Severus looked up with bright eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So um your crush is me?" She nodded. "That's funny because I've had a crush on you since day one, and um was wondering… would you go out with me?"

"Yes." They both smiled, "Well you made me feel better but I do gotta help my friends do something so I gotta get up to the common room, and"

"And this is as far as I need to go. Yeah okay well will you come down later?"

"I'll try." With this she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek the slowly turned around and walked off in the direction of the common room smiling bigger than she had all year.

"Lily I'm sorry to say it but; Aerith is changing and it's for the worst." Char sighed as she sat up straight; her face bright red.

"Yeah, I know" Lily looked at the fire.

"I think you should talk to her." Lizzy agreed with the other two.

"I… I just can't. She was the first one to want to be my friend at the beginning of this year; she brought me into this group."

"What does that have anything to do with talking to her, it's not like you're breaking up with her." Char looked at Lily as her face turned back to normal.

"I know. But you know how Aerith is; she'll be hurt and ask how we think she's turning into Rielly. I'll have to tell her that this guy she barely likes is basically taken and that she already knows that yet she insists on still going after him trying to steer him away from Erayn. Which is like breaking the girl's code of friendship. She'll never talk to me again." Lily looked on the verge of tears at the last comment.

"Oh Lily," Lizzy got up off the window sill and moved towards her friend, taking her in her arms, "If Aerith really wanted to be friends with you then she wouldn't let Rielly boss her around. She's better at letting people rule over her and you're not like that, you let her make her own decisions. She's scared to do that, so she follows someone that will boss her around." Lizzy pushed the hair out of Lily's face.

"But I don't want to stop being friends with her, she's my best friend." Lily let one tear fall, and Char got up and sat on her other side putting a hand on Lily's knee.

"Look Lily, we're having to comfort you because she's not here, because she ditched you to follow Rielly. What kind of best friend is that?"

"You're right you guys are much better friends then me and her." Lily smiled and sat up, Lizzy's arms still draped around her.

"Now you know Lily if the other girls were here they would help make you feel better too, like Whitney, Sophie, Lindzi, Erayn, even Tyson and Lindsay. And those two aren't good with drama stuff like this." Lizzy laid her head against Lily's and they looked at each other smiling.

"Yeah I know." They all laughed, "Wait did you hear a whistle?"

"Yeah practice must be over." Lizzy got up and went to the window to see if she could see anything in the night. Just then Whitney and Sophie walked in.

"Hey did Lindsay come in yet?" Whitney looked around the deserted common room.

"Umm no, no one has." Lizzy looked away from the window, "Why was she supposed to?"

"Well the boys told us to come and get you but we had to wait a few minutes after the whistle we'd hear then bring you to the place we talked about. But on the way here I said some stuff I really shouldn't have and Lindsay walked off." Whitney said rather fast and looked at her feet ashamed.

"But Whitney wanted to say she was sorry and we had hoped that she had come here." Sophie finished, though a little bit slower.

"Oh man, no sorry we haven't seen her and we've been here since you guys left the first time for dinner." Lizzy replied.

"What place did you talk about?" Char looked over at the two girls suspious.

"Um well the place that we'll take you to in about five minutes." Whitney grinned.

"But we're gunna wait for Lindsa-" Right when Sophie said the name, Lindsay walked in smiling.

"Lindsay! Oh I'm so sorry for wha… you're smiling!" Whitney trailed off when she saw the huge smile plastered to Lindsay's face.

"Yep and I forgive you for what you said, I shouldn't care what other people think of me… and I don't!"

"Lindsay who have you been talking to?" Lizzy jumped away from the window skipping over to Lindsay smiling, "You talked to him, didn't you?" Lindsay, who usually didn't do all the normal girly stuff when it came to boys, giggled and nodded. Then realized what she was doing and stopped but kept smiling.

"He asked you out didn't he?" Lizzy jumped up and down squealing.

"Yes" Lindsay couldn't help it she took hold of Lizzy's hands and jumped with her giggling.

"Okay miss congeniality we have to go get the boys." Sophie laughed as she pushed everyone out the door.

As all six girls made their way down the long hallways Lily was still a little depressed about the whole Aerith thing but didn't really show it. Lily had felt this way before and it was just at the beginning of this year too. Lily and her older sister Petunia were the best of friends, no one could separate them. But on the day Lily found out she was a witch Petunia betrayed her and disowned her. How Lily got over the heartbreak of losing her best friend she didn't know but she didn't want to do it again but it tore at her. The other girls were all giggly and happy even though Lindsay tried not to show it. As they came around the landing of a back staircase from the third floor Lindzi came into view. At the sight of her all the girls' mouth dropped, not one smiling anymore, because unlike the boys and Tyson (who would have laughed if she had saw and had it not happened to her) the girls were nice enough to not laugh at each other.

"Oh my God Lindz, what happened to you?" Sophie asked as her eyes got big.

"Tyson and Daemeon are happened to me!" She had wiped all the muck off of her face on the way up the two floors.

"Oh did you get caught in one of their pranks?" Lizzy looked horrified.

"Yes." was all she got back

"You poor thing." Lizzy was clearly discussed with her best friend, Tyson and her one of her worst enemies.

"Yeah I know."

"So yeah you need to change want me to come with you?" Sophie shook her head.

"If you don't mind the smell but I would like to have some company on the walk there and back I need to rant though so yeah…"

"Hey that's fine, you deserve to rant, and you two can manage to take these three to their 'destination' right?" Sophie laughed at her joke as she turned her question to Whitney and Lindsay.

"Yeah sure you go ahead." Whitney and Lindsay both nodded and agreed.

"Okay come on Lindz." With that Sophie and Lindzi went back up the stairs Sophie had just descended. Mostly Lindzi just told of the incident that happened and Sophie just listened. But when Lindzi was done they continued with small talk and what all was going on with Lily, Lizzy, and Char.

Once they reached the common room they had decided that while Lindzi got into the shower Sophie would get clean cloths out for her. It took Lindzi ten minutes just get all the crap out of her hair then another five just washing her body trying to rid herself of the smell of the fish. Finally Lindzi came out with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her long brown hair. Like she had promised, Sophie had a new set of cloths ready for her.

"Thanks Soph this sucks this is my fourth time changing today; one to get out of my pj's, once before practice, once after practice, and now. Oh well I got my shower for tonight out of the way, I wanted to shower before dinner but I was too hungry to actually go through with it." Lindzi explained everything as she looked over what Sophie had got out for her.

"Hey it's cool; I'll be in the common room when you get done." Sophie shrugged and left Lindzi so she could change in private. When she emerged from their dormitories Lindzi was wearing a cool blue sweater that went with her eyes and tan jeans with tennis shoes and her robes over everything, her long hair was pulled half way back by two big burettes. The two girls made their way down to the Great Hall, when they were on the Grand stair case in front of the front doors they heard screaming again. But this time it wasn't Tyson or Erayn but it sounded like Denium's and Daemeon's voices. Once they walked into the Great Hall and took in what was going on they couldn't help but laugh even though Lindzi had just been in the same mood and look. There in the middle of the Great Hall was Denium covered in the slope from the bucket yelling at Dumbledore who was just nodding with Daemeon at his side trying to defend himself with remarks to the headmaster, Tyson was no where in site.

"I'M TIRED OF HIM MESSING WITH MY CHASER AND THE REST OF MY TEAM, HE HASN'T BEEN HERE A WHOLE YEAR AND HE'S ALREADY A NEUCENCE HE NEEDS TO LEAVE US ALONE!" Denium was yelling.

"I' am NOT a neucence! I didn't even mean for it to get the rest of you it was meant for Tyson! Plus I'm not just messing with her; she's been pulling pranks on me left and right all year!"

"Hmm, I wonder where she is." Sophie looked at the odd scene.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Lindzi replied neither one of them taking their eyes off of the screaming 6th year as they quietly walked over to their table and sat down. Lindzi sat next to Remus who made Rielly and Aerith scoot over for her, and Sophie joined Erayn on her other side.

Sirius watched the scene trying not to burst out laughing. Soon Dumbledore got Denium to calm down along with Daemeon and took them in the direction of his office.

"So what happened?" Lindzi asked as Dumbledore left their line of sight, Filch was starting to clean all the muck off the floor that Tyson and Denium left behind.

"Denium had enough of Daemeon's crap and blew up." Sirius smiled very ounce of it filled with sarcasium.

"Thank-you captain obvious." Lindzi smiled.

"Lind, let me explain." Remus put his hand on hers which lay on the table.

"Yes please do."

"No I will!" Sirius sounded as if he was five. Erayn smiled and told Sirius to calm down, "I don't need to calm down" He flipped his black hair out of his face giving Erayn a look that should have hinted to her that he liked her but she didn't notice things like that when it was her they were given to.

"So anyways what happened?" Sophie laughed noticing Sirius' look to Erayn.

"Anyways," Sirius turned back to the group, "Tyson came in here screaming her head off at Daemeon saying she'd kill em' and he laughed and said that she deserved it," At this Lindzi and Erayn looked at each other and laughed, Sirius looked at them but went on, "Then Mag and Dore," Sirius refereed to Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore, "Came and took them into the room behind the head table everyone could hear Daemeon and Tyson yelling at each other still for a while. Then Daemeon and Dore walked out they were headed somewhere when we heard Denium yell, I don't know exactly what happened but-"

"I do," Will spoke up, "We were walking back from practice and weren't paying attention to Tyson and the girls so we didn't see em' get hit and we forgot bout Tyson's warnings before we changed and-" This time Aerith interrupted him,

"You mean all of you knew it would happen yet you still fell for it?" She looked at them as if they were stupid.

"Umm yeah Aerith we did but we're not smart enough to not fall for it." Erayn rolled her eyes, "Continue Will."

"Okaaay, well we went up the steps and Denium opened the door and was about to go in when a bucket appeared over the door and sloshed down on him, so I went around him laughing and came in-" Will was gunna go on but Sirius interrupted him.

"Yeah I got it from here!" Sirius looked at Will with a face that said ha-I-won-now-I-get-to-tell-the-story-so-shut-up, "So Denium blows up and starts yelling coming in just as Dumbledore and Daemeon are walking down the main walkway. Denium starts cussing Taglen out and Dumbledore tells him to hush but all Denium does is stop cussing. Then Daemeon tries to defend himself then you walked in." He wore a look of triumphant.

"Yeah okay who cares Sirius" Rielly pretended to yawn, "Remus love, I want to show you something can you come with me?"

"Um Ri I'm really sorry but I need to talk to Lindzi, maybe after?" He tried to let her down easy.

"Yeah whatever." She went back to her food.

"Yeah Erayn I need to talk to you too." Sirius looked at Rielly shaking his head and got up. Erayn and Lindzi exchanged confused glances, shrugged and followed Sirius and Remus over to the edge of the Great Hall, Sirius leading Erayn to the right and Remus with Lindzi to the left.

As she followed her crush Lindzi looked around her and finally noticed the valentine decorations the professors had put up between lunch and dinner. It was wonderful, soft pink and red hearts hanging everywhere that said things like 'I love you' and 'would you be my Valentine'. With many other streamers and balloons.

"So Erayn um I wanted to ask you, and yes I know the day is almost over but for what's left… would you be my Valentine?" The prankster looked serious for once.

"Yes." Erayn blushed

"And um to go along with that, on a more permanent basis, would you go out with me?" He blushed.

"Um yeah, I'd thought you'd never ask!" Erayn laughed relieved and hugged him. Sirius let a breath he had been holding and hugged her back.

"So can I hold your hand walking back to the table or is that moving to fast?" Sirius returned back to his usual jokester self as he teased her.

"Yes I think that would be fine." She giggled with her reply Sirius took her hand and lead her back to the table everyone smiling at the new couple with an exception of Aerith and Rielly who were both glaring at Erayn who just smiled sweetly back at them.

Lindzi followed Remus over to the other side of the Great Hall away from the crowed and noise.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" She smiled when the stopped and faced each other.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." He started then looked at something behind Lindzi for a moment causing her to turn around, Erayn was hugging Sirius and he took her hand. On the way to the table Sirius winked at Remus who nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay shoot." Lindzi turned back around facing Remus.

"Okay um I wanted to know if you'd like to gooutwithmeandbemyvalentine." He mumbled all together.

"Could you possibly repeat that?" Lindzi smiled.

"Okay, Lindz, would you go out with me and be my valentine?" He repeated slower as if every word hurt to say.

"Really? Oh, I mean yes!" Lindzi squealed and hugged him. Remus smiled and let himself breathe again. Instead of him taking her hand she took his as they walked back to the table with the same glares from Aerith and Rielly. As they sat down again Sirius leaned over to Remus and whispered,

"Yes?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yep!" The two smiled and gave a low, high five.

"Nervous were we?" Sirius smiled knowing how nervous Remus actually was about doing what he just did.

"Duh, you?" Sirius looked around real quick to make sure no one was watching and nodded. Both smiled and went back to the many different conversations and food on the table.


	3. A Valentines Surprise

**Chapter 3 -A Valentines Surprise-**

"So where are we going?" Char looked over at Lindsay and Whitney.

"You'll see we're almost there." Whitney giggled.

"Yeah a few more turns." Lindsay rolled her eyes at Whitney since she had calmed down about the Severus thing, though she was still happy.

"What are they planning, it better not be a prank!" Lily questioned them, "I've had enough bad surprises tonight, its one thing to learn your best friend isn't your best friend anymore but it's another to have your boyfriend pull some silly prank on you on Valentine's Day." Lily looked like she was about to cry again.

"What? What happened? Why aren't you and Aerith best friends anymore?" Whitney looked surprised.

"Whitney hush we're here. Lily they won't." Lindsay glared at Whitney for questioning Lily about something like that right before she was supposed to have a nice dinner.

"Well all I know is that there better be food I'm starving!" Char laughed.

"Where are we?" Lizzy looked around them. They were standing in a small hallway none of them had been to before.

"Oh, this is a hall with all the old teachers' lounges that they haven't used in forever. Each one connects with one other one." Whitney answered.

"Right, what are we doing here?" Char looked worried.

"Just come on into…. um this one." Whitney counted the doors along the hallway and pointed to the 3rd one on the right. Lindsay opened the door and motioned for Char, Lily, and Lizzy to go in. Inside the room was decorated like the 1800's including the furniture.

"Well have a seat the boys will be right out." Lindsay and Whitney said from the doorway.

"You're not staying?" Lizzy's eyes got big.

"No this is for you three, not us." Whitney giggled again.

"So we just sit here in this room that looks like it was taken out of a book waiting for our boyfriends?" Char said uncertainly.

"Well… yes. And this room was not taken out of a book, it's been like this since the professors used it, this furniture was popular back then." Lindsay let them in on a little know fact.

"Right, well we're kind of hungry so we're gunna go down to the Great Hall and get some food, bye hope you have a nice night." And with that Whitney and Lindsay shut the door and were gone.

"You know this is weird for guys we've only been dating awhile to do something like this." Lily said skeptically.

"Well we are coming up on our 6th month anniversary next week, that's half a year so it is kind of long." Char pointed out.

"We're 11, Char. Guys are supposed to just start liking us." Lily looked at her with a c o c-k-ed eyebrow.

"Well they're mature for their age." Char shrugged.

"Okay we're talking about; the best chaser and beaters on the Quidditch team and the 'pretty boy'. I don't think we have very mature boyfriends." Lily laughed as a door none of them had seen off to the far right opened up and James, Rory, and Peter walked in, in their dress robes, hair slicked back, well except for James who couldn't even make it lay flat.

"James! You look normal, kind of." Char laughed as she got up and hugged him.

"Well thank-you, you look very nice to." James laughed. Lily and Lizzy stood up and moved to their boyfriends.

"So what's the secret?" Char smiled at James.

"Well follow us." Peter answered for James moving his golden blond hair out of his face. James nodded and took Char's hand leading her into the next room followed by Peter leading Lizzy by the hand and Rory leading Lily. The boys stepped back to let the girls get a clear view of the room. The room was in the same furniture as the last one but this one was polished, the lights were off but a chandelier was hanging over the table dimly lit. The table was set for six with covered dishes and a table cloth, it looked like the other room; that it came straight out of an 1800's picture book.

"Wow" Char looked around the room, mouth open; she didn't believe that their boyfriends did this. Lily and Lizzy looked at each other and giggled.

"Did you think all this up by yourself?"

"Well the house elves told us this room was like this and cooked the food." Rory started.

"I hope you like seafood." Peter said shyly pulling out a chair for Lizzy.

"Well I like shrimp…" She looked at Lily and Char.

"I like it," Char shrugged as she sat in the seat James pulled out for her.

"Me too." Lily smiled up to Rory as he scooted her up.

"Well good, Lizzy we have chicken too, you want that instead?" James sat down next to Char.

"That would be fine." Peter and Rory sat down.

"For the first course we have jalapenos snacks and oysters with crackers." James lifted up two plate lids. On one revealing jalapenos cut in half long ways, with the seeds scraped out inside was cream cheese and bacon bits with two little shrimps on each one. The second plate had a bowl of raw oysters with saltine crackers around it.

"The jalapenos aren't hot the seeds are gone and the cream cheese covers up the little hotness left, it just leaves the taste." Rory explained, "This is our appetizers. Next we'll have the main course and then the dessert, hope your hungry." The six started off taking small bites of the food talking about small things like the weather and classes. By the time the house elves brought out the second course they had started relaxing and having fun. The second course was flounder grilled with seasonings, octopus and squid with lemon juice, crab cakes, and a number of crab legs, for Lizzy there was some spiced Chicken. The side dishes consisted of bread, mashed potatoes, corn, and was all topped off with butterbeer. Once the desserts came the six were having so much fun they didn't want any of it to stop. They were full and sleepy but content. They made room for the dessert which was irresistible cheesecake and chocolate fudge.

"Yeah but you have to admit was so hilarious." Peter laughed at James' last comment when a house elf came in and moved to Rory.

"Master Bacon, it is late going on 12 o'clock. Master Dumbledor thinks the Gryffindors should be getting to bed now, dinner for the school has been long over."

"Yeah unfortunately he's right; we need to be getting to bed." Rory looked down at his empty plate.

"Did he say it was 12 already? Wow I didn't realize it got so late." Char pulled her hair behind her shoulders.

"Yeah, well Dotons can you get the mess or do you want me and the boys to help?" James got up helping Char out of her seat.

"No, no master we've got it! You go to bed!" the house elf's eyes got big and shooed the six out of the room shutting the door.

"So did you have a good time?" Rory asked Lily as he took hold of her hand as they slowly made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes it was lovely thank-you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I ate too much," Lizzy laughed as Peter put his arm around her waist and she put hers around his.

"Yeah I must have gained 10 pounds" Char laughed sleepily as she laid her head on James' shoulder and took his hand.

"No you still look gorgeous." He replied.

"I didn't realize how tired I was." She closed her eyes letting James lead her for a few steps.

"Me either" Lizzy yawned. As they rounded a corner Dave Weasley came into view. Dave was Arthur Weasley's, older brother and Arthur was a friend of the gangs'. Dave was a 6th year prefect who was on patrol.

"Ahh there you are Headmaster Dumbledore said you would be coming in later and to walk you to the tower but I didn't think it would be this late." He smiled.

"Hey Dave, yeah sorry bout the time we lost track of it." Peter smiled and laughed. They all walked back to the tower, Dave had to leave again to patrol. The boys walked the girls to the girl dormitory stairs saying good night.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you really did have fun," James held Char in a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I did it was wonderful." Char looked up at James and quickly gave him a soft kiss on the lips and quickly moved back going up the stairs too embarrassed to look back. The same thing basically happened between Lily and Rory, and Lizzy and Peter, all giving their boyfriends a small thank-you kiss.

As soon as they closed the door to the dormitory the girls stood together and squealed, then realizing that Sophie and Lindsay, who were their dorm mates, were sleeping so they lowered their voices and giggled, they all moved to their own beds.

"I had fun tonight, but am stuffed to the limit." Char said quietly as she changed into pj's.

"Yeah me too." Lizzy agreed as she fell into bed after getting changed.

"Well we'll certainly have something to talk about tomorrow!" Lily sighed as she pulled the covers up. Within 5 minutes they were all sleeping peacefully.

Beep, beep, beep, Sophie's magical alarm clock started going off causing her to stir from a deep sleep.

"Ugh, no it can't be morning already." She groaned as she pushed back her covers.

"Turn that stupid thing off Soph" Lindsay moaned from the bed next to Sophie's.

"Right." Sophie leaned across her bed hitting the off button on the clock as it flashed 7:01. She moved across the room towards the bathroom after grabbing her cloths for the day.

"Get up Char" She hit the foot of Charlotte's bed as she went past it.

"Uh, oh I'm up really." She sat up real fast in surprise. Slowly the other four girls got out of bed getting together their cloths for the day. About ten minutes later Sophie came out of the bathroom dressed in a light red sweater and blue jeans and her robes with her hair soaping wet. Lizzy and Char both made a dash for it but Lizzy was faster and slammed the door shut, a few moments later they heard the water in the shower running again.

"Oh I'm gunna get her!" Char walked back to her bed and sat down.

"Yeah how?" Sophie asked from her seat at her vanity where she was brushing her hair.

"I don't know but I can ask Tyson for a prank."

"Did you hear what happened last night with her, Daemeon, and Denium?" Sophie turned around smiling.

"No what?"

"I don't know what exactly but if Denium was in it then it must have been something cause why else would a 6th year be in a fight with two 1st years?"

They all shrugged. Soon Lizzy came out from the rest room dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and jeans and as soon as she did Char got up,

"I'm gunna kill you!" She cried playfully and started chasing her. While Char was chasing Lizzy, Lindsay crept into the bathroom and locked the door.

"NO!" Anne turned around towards the bathroom door when she heard it shut. She fell onto her bed. Sophie and Lizzy laughed as they got their bags together with the books they'd need for the day.

"Hey guys we'll wait for ya in the common room k?" Sophie called back as her and Lizzy walked down the steps, "So how was last night?" She whispered to Lizzy.

"Wonderful! It couldn't have been better!" Lizzy smiled reminiscing about the past night.

"Good I'm glad." The two walked down into the common room. Sirius and James sat in the two arm chairs next to the fire. The girls sat their bags on the floor and let themselves fall onto the couch next to the boys.

"Good morning ladies." Sirius smiled.

"Hey Sirius, Hey James." They replied cautiously, they could tell the two were up to something.

"What's wrong, you look.. what's the word I'm looking for Sirius my friend?" James chuckled.

"I would have to say uncertain, afraid….. alert maybe?" Sirius smiled turning his head sideways.

"Yes that or those would be it."

"Well tell us what you're up to and maybe we could relax." Sophie pushed some loose strands of her copper hair back into the messy bun she had put it in.

"Get up, Aerith we're gunna be late" Rielly shoved the brunette off the bed.

"Aw Ri, why'd you do that. Classes don't begin for another hour." Aerith whined from the floor.

"Rielly! That was uncalled for!" Lindzi called from her vanity where she sat getting ready for the day.

"Here" Erayn held out a hand for Aerith to help her up, she took it gladly.

"Well she deserved it, we're gunna be late. Miss I think I'm so perfect" Rielly spat at Lindzi.

"Don't get sour just because I got Remus and you didn't" Lindzi turned back to the mirror.

"Oh you just wait he'll be mine before the years over." Rielly threatened, "And Aerith will have Sirius, won't you Aeri?"

"Um Erayn's already going out with him, Ri." Aerith dusted herself off.

"Ugh, I know this Aerith just get dressed." Rielly stormed out of the dorm.

"Aerith I would strongly advise you to stop hanging out with that witch, and I don't mean witch in a good way." Lindzi finished braiding her curly hair.

"I can't she's my friend." Aerith searched for some cloths not looking at any of the girls.

"Um Lindz, where's Tyson?" Erayn asked a little uneasy. Lindzi looked over at Tyson's bed area, the curtain was closed and no noise not that even of breathing came from it, meaning she wasn't behind the curtains.

"Um I don't know, I haven't seen her since last night after practice when she was screaming at Daemeon.

"That could mean trouble" Aerith piped in as she walked to the bathroom, she heard the other two moving faster to get ready. Right before she turned the water on she heard the two almost run down the stairs.

"So what happened last night?" Remus asked the sleeping Rory waking him by jumping on em'.

"Huh? Remus what do you want?" Rory looked up at the heavy figure that sat on him.

"What happened with the girls last night?" Remus smiled squishing Rory and making it hard for him to breathe.

"Its 7:10, leave me alone ask Peter." He lifted his head a little more to see what time it was then let it flop back down.

"Okay." Remus jumped off Rory and was about to jump on the form under the covers that was Peter when he heard a muffled threat,

"Lupin, you jump on me you're dead." Remus looked at Rory who looked back through half closed eye lids and nodded, so Remus did it anyways.

"REMUS!" The yell startled Remus causing him to jump back off the bed and doing so he realized that Peter meant business, so being full dressed he ran out of the dorm. And to his dismay Peter, who wore only sweatpants and socks, came flying after him. (Not literally, figuratively, lol) At that exact moment Lindzi, Erayn, and Whitney all came out of their dorms, Lindzi and Erayn a little bit more rushed than Whitney.

"Help Sirius!" Remus raced towards the chair Sirius sat at while he and James tried to pull something over Lizzy and Sophie.

"Oh no you don't, get away from me!" Sirius cried but was to late Remus jumped into the chair and managed to get behind him by some odd movements.

"NO not you too!" Sirius cried again in a feeble attempt to stop the blonde rush that was now on top of him which caused the chair to topple onto the three. Laughing to hard to do anything; James, Erayn, and Rory, who had followed the other two out of the dorm wearing sweats, a shirt, and socks, were no help in getting the chair off the three.

"Okay right. Let's pretend for a second that I'm not surrounded by idiots." Rielly laughed as flopped into an armchair as Lindzi helped the boys up and Whitney descended down the last few steps, "So Lindzi, Erayn I think I can guess about why the boys came running down here but why were you two rushing in?"

"I don't know what that has got to do with you so the only way you're even gunna find out is cause you'll hear me talking to them." Lindzi turned back to the group that wasn't quite finished yet by lacking a few people, just barely holding herself from just punching Rielly.

"So anyways have you seen Tyson I think she might be up for revenge?" Lindzi blew hair out of her face.

"Umm no why would we have seen her we haven't seen her all morning!" James said a little bit too fast and uneasy.

"So you were up to something!" Sophie laughed pointing a finger at Sirius and James.

"Okay what are you up to?" Lizzy laughed.

"Probably something stupid." Rielly cut in.

"Shut up Rielly" The whole group said together as Lily, Char, and Lindsay walked down the steps.

"Hey guys," The girls looked around at the group then at Rielly.

"Now what?" Lily looked at Rielly with a look of disgust after all she was the one who took her best friend away.

"Nothing, sept James, Sirius, and Tyson are up to a little revenge again." Lindzi looked over at the boys who both pleaded not guilty.

"Really?" Char sat down next to James, "James you do know that this is our first year here and you three pranksters, are gunna get expelled soon if you don't nock off these silly pranks."

"SILLY PRANKS?" Sirius stood up fast and yelled.

"Calm down, Sirius." Lindzi sat down in the chair next to him now that they had turned the chair back around and Remus sat on the floor and Peter had went up to get dressed.

"We do not do silly pranks!" Sirius looked at the group who all nodded that they agreed.

"James back me up do we do silly pranks?" James looked at his friends in disbelieve along side of his best friend.

"No what we do is art and war we have to prove to that idiot Taglen that he doesn't control the school." James stood up, "now if you'll excuse us we have a certain affair to attend to." With that James nodded to Sirius and went up the stairs to his dorm while Sirius stormed out of the common room through the portrait going to most likely get revenge on Taglen with Tyson who was surely already in it.

Tyson stooped down to look at Taglen through the banister on the grand staircase she sat behind, waiting for James and Sirius, her job was to watch him and prepare everything. She had done everything now she waited when a tight hand gripped her shoulder.

"Ah, Ty there you are! I'd wondered where you ran off to after your early breakfast with Black and Potter" She whirled around back on her heels shifting her weight from her toes she had been sitting on causing her to trip over her knee and fall face first onto the ground which luckily was only a foot or two away. The person behind her caught her as she fell, just as her face was only inches from the ground.

"Be careful" The boy's voice called from above full of laughter, his robes squished around him…green.

"Oh thank-you I will. Sorry I ran off we had something important to do." Tyson stood up dusting herself off then looked at her boyfriend's scowl.

"You had something to do with Black and Potter that was more important than hanging out and talking with me, your boyfriend? Let me guess, a prank? You really should stop them" He looked into her light grey eyes which looked past him and got big.

"Um yeah sorry I'll try. But hey I have to get my books and when I get back we can walk to class together is that okay?" She looked back to him as he turned around to see what was behind him, nothing.

"Yes that'll be fine. I'll wait in the Great Hall." Lucius slowly turned back around smiling skeptically.

"Okay I'll be back in 10 minutes." Tyson estimated how much time she would need to get up to the tower and back, but unknowingly to Lucius she didn't need that much time but just some extra time to complete the prank. Tyson tried to walk past him towards the tower, but was stopped when Lucius grabbed her wrist rather painfully and pulled her back.

"Are you forgetting something?" He asked her letting her wrist go and tucking a piece of her dark red hair behind her ear.

"Um yeah sorry bout that." She looked at the floor then quickly stood up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek, then hurried off embarrassed.

When she turned the corner she practically ran into James and Sirius who where sitting right next to the wall looking around the corner.

"Eww, you kissed him." James looked at her as if she had done something revolting.

"Shut-up come on I only have a few minutes." Tyson walked past the two, "Do you have everything?" The boys looked at each other with wrinkled noses then hurriedly followed their fellow prankster.

"Yeah did you set everything up?" Sirius handed her a vial.

"Yep, James sorry bout this but go back upstairs and get one of the girls to go get me my books I need I forgot them this morning and I don't have time to get em'." James looked at Sirius to see if he actually believed that he would do what a girl told him to do especially one that was younger than him, yes it was only by a month or two but still. Sirius just nodded and whispered,

"Think of the prank" So he nodded back and ran towards the tower and Gryffindor common room as Tyson and Sirius ran towards another room.

"So yeah that was interesting" Lindzi smiled still staring at the portrait that Sirius had left then soon after James had followed.

"Well what do you expect? There just like Tyson, a prankster." Lily laughed, "So Peter, Remus do you know what they're up to?" she looked up to Peter who was descending the steps from his dorm wearing a red t-shirt that simply stated that Gryffindor ruled and loose blue jeans with his robes hanging loosely over em'.

"No, for once we don't, they didn't let us in on it." Remus shrugged and moved closer to Lindzi.

"Yeah well once they get done with it and we stop laughing and catch our breath I'm gunna bust em up for not letting us in on it." Peter pouted as he let himself drop down next to Lizzy on a couch, his light hair moving into his eyes, clearly upset that they didn't include him in on the prank. Lizzy looked at him and rolled her eyes then pushed his hair from the blue crystals he called eyes.

"Oh calm down, you'll live. You'll be in the next one; maybe they couldn't have more than three people in on it." She shrugged.

"Yeah you're right." Peter smiled.

"I know I'm always right." She laughed pretending to mock Rielly who was sitting right outside their little group of armchairs and various couches looking at a magazine next to a window. Rielly glared at the group and told them to shut-up; she couldn't concentrate on her magazine.

"Oh pipe down Rielly we're still surprised you even know how to read!" Lindzi threw a smart ass comment back at her.

"Hey Lindz that's not very nice," Rory frowned at her who looked hostile then noticed so did the other girls.

"Yeah well she deserved it." Lily spoke up.

"No you're just all jealous" Rielly stood up as Aerith walked down the stairs ready for the day.

"Uh what?!" All the girls looked up pissed and a few of them snorted.

"Oh how very lady like ladies, and you're all just jealous, especially you Lillian, that Aerith would rather be my friend then yours." Rielly shut her magazine and walked over to Aerith looking smug and that she had won the fight.

"OH No the hell you didn't say that!" Sophie jumped up about ready to run over there and deck Rielly.

"No Soph calm down, for Lily." Lindzi grabbed her arm and whispered the last bit, they both looked over at Lily who looked on the verge of tears, "Rielly get the hell out of here would you and take that traitor with you." Lindzi spoke up again referring to Aerith who also looked on the verge of tears.

Fine but only because its breakfast and I want to eat before class which is in a half hour." Rielly smiled with a flick of her bright blonde hair, "Come on Aerith" Rielly walked out of the portrait followed by Aerith just as James came running back up into it.

James came running up through the portrait almost knocking Rielly over on his way. With a quick sorry to her he moved to the group.

"It's okay sweetie." Rielly smiled as she regained her balance smirking at Char then walking off out of the group's view followed by Aerith.

"Oh you're gunna get it." Char stood up glaring at Rielly with pure hate.

"Hey if I can't punch her you can't either." Sophie grabbed Char's wrist stopping her from going anywhere.

"Hey what's going on?" James stopped bouncing on his heels and looked at Charlotte and Sophie then to the portrait where Rielly had been, moving his gaze back to his girlfriend.

"Nothing." Charlotte said through gritted teeth sitting back down.

"Right, okay well umm which of you girls shares a dorm with Tyson?" James resumed his bouncing evidently excited about something.

"Me and Lindz." Erayn looked at him skeptically, "What are you, Sirius, and Tyson up to?"

"Nothing, now could you do me a quick favor?" James rang his hands to keep calm, though he was still bouncing on his heels.

"Like what?" Erayn c0ck3d an eyebrow.

"I need you to get me Tyson's bag from off her bed."

"And let you sabotage it?" Erayn made it sound as if James had already spray painted it.

"No she needs it! Come on Erayn I don't have much time." He whined to her.

"So you're getting her stuff for her? She must be doing a prank, what are you three doing?" Peter whined.

"Just come on Erayn." James looked at Peter confused then went back to Erayn pleading to her to get the bag, "Lindz?" He switched his glace over to Lindzi.

"No I'll get it." Erayn kept her eyes on James cautiously while she got up.

"Thank-you!" James grabbed her hand and kissed it. She pulled it back with a look of disgust, wiping it on her pants.

"Nothings worse than a boy pleading and begging." She shook her head and started up the stairs. The group started laughing as Whitney spoke up,

"I like it; it means I'm in control." They laughed even harder except James who was too much in a hurry to even notice they were laughing at him.

"Hey James why don't you sit down while you wait for her? Your gunna give yourself a heart attack." Charlotte managed to say.

"No she should just get it and be back in less than a minute I'm okay." He waved his hand in an action saying never mind me.

"Hmmm, you are?" Charlotte laughed, smiling to the others they all got up and grabbed hold of James throwing him onto a near by couch, most of them sitting on him.

"No you guys I don't have time for this!" James screamed trying to get up as the girls dorm door opened, "See there's Erayn!"

"No sorry sweetie, its just Molly." Lily laughed mocking Rielly again. James looked to see a red head girl with two braids going down her shoulders and brown (?) eyes holding her books to her chest looking at the gang with her head tilted with a confused look plastered to her face.

"Good day Molly my dear, as you can see I'm in quite a predicament, if you don't mind could you help me a little. I can't quite reach my wand to hex this bunch of heavy dolts on me so would you?" He smiled that electric smile that all the girls loved, causing Molly to blush.

"Don't you dare do it Molly," Rory laughed.

"Come on Molly love." James pleaded and got smacked by Charlotte for calling Molly, 'love'.

Molly Prewett was a friend of the gang's that they usually talked to around the school at odd moments. Molly looked at the group for a few moments longer before walking off. James started whining and just as she got to the portrait she turned around smiling, and with a mutter of a simple word everyone froze: Charlotte, James, Remus, Whitney, Peter, Lizzy, Lindsay, Sophie, Rory, even Lily and Lindsey who were sitting a bit away from the pile up of 1st year Gryffindors. Smiling Molly walked out of the portrait leaving everyone unable to run or shout after her. Only Erayn could get them out, but Molly knew it might be awhile before she decided to unfreeze em'

Erayn walked up the steps slowly to make James mad that it took her so long, eventually she made it up and went inside. The dorm was quiet and still, which was unusual for her dorm with Tyson sharing it with her. She made her way to Tyson's bed area, pulling back the curtain made her eyes get big. No one was allowed to be in or see what was in Tyson's bed area and Erayn now knew why. Tyson was made out to be this big messy prankster, who thinks up pranks on the spare of the moment, but this revealed something totally different; Tyson's bed area was neat and organized. What was unusual was that she had two drawing boards and a bookcase crammed into the small space provided for her. On one of the two boards were notes and what looked like plans to pranks; they were all numbered and circled. On the second board seemed to be a map of the school, some how Tyson had managed to make it all small and in fine print yet nice and neat. She didn't expect this from one of the school's biggest pranksters, not a thing out of place. But hearing James yell to Molly caught Erayn from daydreaming making her pick Tyson's bag up off her amazingly made bed, and hurried out of the dorm room. When she got to the staircase she looked over the banister she saw them all piled up, going down a few more steps she realized none of them were moving, except for their eyes. She descended down the last step and realized that they were all under a spell.

"Go Molly," Erayn laughed under her breath, figuring it was Molly who did it since she had heard James whining to her moments before, "Well, well, well look what we have here. Do you guys need help?" She spoke out loud knowing full well that their hearing was still working. Smiling with a grin as big as Texas she slowly sat down on the couch closes to the Gryffindor pile up, "This is gunna be fun"


	4. Unfrozen Gryfs Messing with Slytherin St...

**Chapter 4---Unfrozen Gryfs Messing with Slytherin Stiffs---**

The whole group, minus 3 members; two of which were playing a prank, sat frozen in a pile up. Erayn sat there laughing, for about five minutes. She would laugh for a little bit calm down, then happen to look at them and again realize that she was they're only hope and start laughing again.

"Okay u can move you're eyes, answer this by nodding them or shaking them." She laughed, not sure if they knew what she meant.

"Okay do you really want out?" Evidently they did because all of them except Lindsay looked up then down then back up and so on very quickly.

"Okay, are you guys hungry?" she got the same response. Lindsay continued just to stare at her making her a little nervous from the look Lindsay had in her eyes, which to say the least, though she wouldn't admit it but it intimidated her.

"Fine, but only cause Lindsay and Lily don't deserve this." She laughed. With a mutter of a simple word and a swish of her wand Erayn unfroze her friends. Slowly they all started moving again and quickly got off each other.

"Hey um Erayn did you get the bag cause I'm so late!" James pleaded. She nodded next to the stairs where she dropped the bag. James hurriedly grabbed the bag and ran out of the room before anyone could really gain their composure again.

"So yeah Erayn you didn't unfreeze us as quick as you should have." Sophie laughed moving towards her at a slow steady pace.

"Now, now Soph. Let's keep calm and collected." Erayn gulped playfully as she backed up.

"Hey, Soph don't get her back when she's expecting it. Wait and let her forget then get one of the guys or Tyson to give ya a prank, then get her." Lindsay smiled with a look that was mixed with pleasantly evil and a prankster at heart. With this Erayn's eyes got big, and Lindsay stood up from her stop on the couch.

"Yeah you could always get her a sleeping potion and then when fully asleep tie her up to the edge of the tower roof, the steep part, and leave her there for awhile, wand-less." Lindsay smirked and somehow resembled Wednesday off of the original Adams' Family show by the revenge look on her face. Erayn's eyes got even bigger than before and really started to fearfully back up.

"Good idea, Lindsay." Sophie smiled an identical smile as Lindsay though it wasn't so intimidating.

"Um yeah I think it's almost time for lessons so we might want to hurry and eat!" Erayn swirled around and ran upstairs and back with her bag in less than thirty seconds, "So yeah I'm hungry, let's go!" She hurried out of the portrait, the other girls; Whitney, Lily, Lindzi, Lizzy, and Charlotte just shrugged and followed. Sophie, Lindsay, Remus, Rory, and Peter stayed back for a moment.

"Were you being serious?" Peter looked at Sophie and Lindsay.

"Maybe." Lindsay looked at Sophie who looked back at her smiling. The boys looked at each other; Rory and Peter were grinning but Remus was frowning.

"Cool!" They both smiled at the girls.

"You two are just as bad as Tyson you just don't show it!" Remus shrugged.

"Yep, why show it off when revenge can be… sweet when it comes to secrets?" Lindsay smirked questioning them, "Well I think I'll see my boyfriend before class starts so I got to go, bye!" With that Lindsay walked out of the common room leaving Sophie with the three pranksters.

"She has a boyfriend?" Rory looked puzzled, "Since when?"

"Yeah who?" Peter looked at Sophie.

"Why are you so interested?" She laughed.

"Nothing we're just curious." Remus looked at her without much of an expression.

"Well since last night!" Sophie smiled.

"With who?" Peter asked again.

"I don't think I should tell you she should." Sophie mumbled and made for the portrait. The boys hurried over to her blocking her exit.

"No now that you said that you have to tell us." Rory laughed.

"Fine guess." Sophie mumbled.

"Okay what year is he in?"

"First."

"What dorm is he in?" Peter asked thinking Lindsay's boyfriend was in Gryffindor.

"I don't know he's in another house." She shrugged.

"Then what house?" Rory looked skeptical.

"NO! Are you for real?" Remus moaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" Peter and Rory looked at Remus.

"Not Snape, anyone sept Snape!" Remus moaned again cluing the guys in on the guy.

"Why Tyson's going out with Malfoy?" Sophie put her hands on her hips defending her friend.

"Well we all know Tyson's crazy and willing to risk everything, even her life for some stupid stunt." Rory whined. Sophie shook her head, turned her back on the guys, and left them alone going to catch up with Lindsay.

Rielly and Aerith walked from the Gryffindor common room down the hall hoping to see Sirius on the way down.

"Why'd you say that to Lily?" Aerith looked at her feet almost afraid to speak in front of Rielly.

"Because we're mad at them remember?" Rielly told her calmly trying to explain it as if Aerith was a small child.

"Oh yeah." Aerith replied though she was lying.

"Okay well that Tyson chick actually seems cool so we're not gunna mess with her." Rielly said dismissing the previous conversation.

"But Lily is too." Aerith defended what she thought was her friend.

"No Tyson is, but only a little at that." Rielly stopped and corrected her.

"Why is Tyson cool but not Lily? I thought you hated pranksters." She frowned.

"I do and that is why I said she's only kind of cool, but she must be okay because Lucius is going out with her." Rielly ran a hand through her hair and started walking again.

"So you like her cause of her boyfriend?" Aerith looked at Rielly disgusted for a split second then went back to frowning at the floor.

"Yes, that bout sums it up" Rielly smiled a smile that gave off that she was daydreaming, "Just come on Aerith." The two girls finished walking to the great hall. When they went past a door on the way to the grand staircase they saw Sirius' head poke out of a classroom, look around, and go back inside closing the door, then they heard him say the spell to lock a door.

"Should we knock?" Aerith had almost started thinking like Rielly.

"No, they're setting a prank up, let's eat I don't want to be involved." Rielly shook her head.

They went down the steps and into the Great Hall, knowing that most likely in a few minutes there would be yelling.

"So yeah we're ya scared?" Whitney laughed at Erayn who had finally slowed down to a normal pace after they had gone down three floors.

"No of course not!" Erayn laughed; Whitney rolled her eyes and laughed with her.

"Man, I'm still stuffed from last!" Lizzy groaned when the Great Hall came into view.

"Yeah I am too." Charlotte and Lily agreed.

"So tell us about it!" Whitney giggled and jumped a little.

"Tell you about what?" Lizzy smiled pretending not to know what Whitney meant.

"Oh stop it you know what I mean! Come on what happened last night?" Whitney hit her playfully on the arm.

"Well, as you know it was in this 18th century room." Charlotte laughed reminiscing. She went on to tell the events of the night with the help of Lily and Lizzy. By the time they had sat down, far from Rielly and Aerith, they were just about done with the tale.

"So we went back to the common rooms and said good night." Lizzy smiled. All the girls sighed happily, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sounds like it was fun." Erayn chuckled and reached for some bacon to put on her plate.

It was." Lily laughed as she helped herself to some eggs. Soon Lindsay and Sophie came in and sat next to the other girls, none of them bothering to bring up the funny episode which had occurred in the Common Room between Erayn and Lindsay, which Erayn was quite grateful for.

"So do you have practice again tonight?" Whitney looked up from her plate towards Erayn and Lindzi.

"Yep" They said in unison. Whitney nodded and went back to her food, then moments later looked back up, "Okay speaking of practice, Tyson is on the team and we haven't seen her at all today." The others all looked up.

"She's planning a prank obviously." Lindzi shrugged. Just then Sirius walked in looking smug.

"What are you up too?" Whitney demanded as soon as he sat down.

"You'll see." Was all they got back.

"Where's Tyson and James?" She continued to question him.

"James is putting the finishing touches on the prank. Tyson," At the name he frowned and glared at no one in particular, "Is with that scum bag boyfriend of her's." Rory, Peter, and Remus all walked in and sat down as Sirius finished what he was saying.

"I don't appreciate that!" Lindsay looked up in a flash when she heard what Sirius had called her boyfriend's best friend, speaking of her boyfriend where was he? Lindsay took her eyes from Sirius and moved them over to the Slytherin table, he wasn't there.

"Why not, you wanna kiss him too?" he shivered; Peter, Remus and Rory looked at him strange.

"She kissed him? Gross!" Peter shivered too as Sirius nodded.

"No, but I'm going out with his best friend. And actually there Severus is now so I will see you guys later." Lindsay glared at Sirius and Peter before picking up her stuff and walking towards the entrance where Severus was standing searching the Gryffindor table looking for her before he saw her start to get up.

"You guys need to chill with the Slytherins!" Whitney looked at the boys as she took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Hey Whitney you have no room to talk!" Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"Hey I told her I was sorry and she forgave me and I haven't acted that way towards them yet have I?" Whitney defended herself, Sophie just shrugged.

"Anyways, Rory how late do you think practice will be?" Lily smiled propping her elbows on the table.

"Dunno I'd have to ask Denium." he shrugged smiling at her, "Hey Potter what time do ya think we'll get done tonight?" He elbowed James never taking his eyes from Lily.

"Dunno ask him, he's talking to Will and Justin over there." James shrugged looking at Rory as if he wanted to hit him, "I'm not your slave."

"Yeah okay, "Rory chuckled, "Hey Johnson! Come here!" He called to Denium who was about 7 seats away from the group. The Capitan looked up at him from his plate and conversation with Will and Justin. Justin being a fellow 6th year with Denium.

"You talking to me, Bacon?" He stood up laughing. Denium had long brown hair that would come down to his shoulders if he didn't have it slicked back into a tight pony tail which showed off his bright green eyes.

"Yeah I'm talking to you!" Rory laughed.

"No I don't think you are, cause I no you're not stupid enough to mess with a big 6th year Quidditch Capitan who could cream ya'" He laughed, Will shook his rusty colored head of hair laughing.

"Yeah right, just because you're 6 years older than me doesn't mean you're a better Quidditch player than me!" Rory laughed; by now the whole school had stopped talking to listen to the first year get himself into trouble.

"Come on you're 11 I'm 16, you don't think I don't have more experience and training than you? I swear 11 year olds' mouths are bigger than their brains." Denium chuckled sitting back down, Will looked up at him setting his fork back onto his plate with egg still on it.

"I just turned 12 does that mean my mouth is bigger than my brain?"

"All of you little kids need more practice in life and Quidditch."

"Yeah then how come the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team is in 1st and second year sept you?" James sat up straight looking at Denium.

"That's cause I have to train you guys so that when I'm gone in the next year an a half you'll be trained by the best and hopefully maybe you'll be able to live up to my shadow." Denium laughed playfully.

"Okay fine if you're so good then get yourself another team an-" he stood up and started a dare but got interrupted by Erayn.

"No, I'm not quitting the team for your silly little pride thing." she snapped.

"Me either." Lindzi backed her Quidditch buddy up.

"Erayn…. Lindzi….hush I'm not finished." He looked at them smiling.

"Oh okay… I'm not going on strike either." Erayn added, Lindzi just nodded.

"Anyways," Rory gave a sideways look at the girls which shut them both up, "You find yourself a team, anyone you want. And since the next match is in a few months you practice with them and get a good as possible. Us on the other hand; your 'young' team will go on practicing normally but you can't be there. And in a month or so we'll have a scrimmage. We'll work out the awards or trophy or whatever later when we set the scrimmage. Well if that's okay with you Headmaster." Rory turned to the smiling Headmaster Dumbledor. His eyes twinkling,

"If it's okay with your team members then I don't see why not." Rory slowly turned to James, Erayn, and Lindzi.

"Of course!" James said in less then a second.

"Girls?" Rory and James looked at Lindzi and Erayn. The two looked at each other.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun!" They both laughed.

"Will?" Rory turned to the 2nd year.

"Why not?"

"Yes!" Rory and James gave each other a quick high five.

"Tyson loves challenges she's sure to say yes. So what about it Denium do you want to?" James was standing next to Rory now.

"And back down to 1st and 2nd years, yeah right. You're on!"

"TYSON……BLACK……POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!" A professor's voice rang out. James and Sirius looked at each other smiling, the plan had worked!

Dumbledor looked up at the entrance to the Great Hall where the professor's voice had come from.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter would you please come with me?" The headmaster stood up and walked around the head table and towards the entrance doors.

"Oh course Professor!" James and Sirius bounced up and quickly went after the headmaster.

"You're gunna help me right?" Denium leaned over to Justin when everyone was looking at James and Sirius.

"With the Quidditch thing?" Justin looked back at Denium with his bright green eyes. Justin was tall for a 16 year old and very muscular. He had brown hair that came down just above his eyes which were always covered by his yellow sunglasses he rarely took off, even in the castle.

"Yeah, come on I'll make you co-captain." Denium whined.

"Okay but if anyone bugs me about why I'm not on the team, you're dead!" Justin finished a sausage and started getting up.

"Well you know the few who know about you're Quidditch skills are still dumbfounded about why you just won't join the team. You have got to be the best Quidditch player in the school, you just won't show it."

"Because Denium, I used to be an athlete. I got so wrapped up in sports that I almost failed my 1st year here. After that I planned to choose studies over sports." The two 6th years were now walking out of the great hall, off in a corner James, Sirius, Tyson, Malfoy, Severus, Lindsay, Taglen, Professor Jarves, Professor McGonagall, and The Headmaster were standing trying to settle something. The students were all arguing with each other.

"Right makes sense but you are helping me right?" Denium shrugged.

"Yes, Johnson." The two boys made their way to their next class which for them was Charms which doubled with the Ravenclaws, the class was held by Professor Flitwick, who was also the Head of Hufflepuff. Taking their seats next to each other they started making up a list of possible people they could use on their team, soon the other students were coming in.

"Okay well Bacon said anyone so we can people from other teams right?" Justin looked at the small list.

"Yeah actually he did." Denium smiled again, they had both begun to worry about who they could get not many people in Gryffindor could play Quidditch enough to beat a real team. But now with Justin's clever thinking they could get the older people from other teams and they really would cream those 1st and 2nd years!

"Well let's look at the list and see what positions we need." Denium looked down at the piece of parchment on his desk. "Okay I'm a chaser, you're a really good seeker, and doesn't Dave play a little?"

"Dave Weasley the 7th year Prefect?" Justin looked over at the paper. The paper had a list of all the positions on a Quidditch team and little hyphens next to them. The seeker had his name after the hyphen and one of the chasers had Denium's name next to it the rest were empty. Denium nodded assuring Justin of the person, "Yeah I think so, as I recall he's pretty good, not real good but good."

"What position does he play?"

"Umm let me ask Ashley," Justin started to get up then sat back down, "Her and Dave are still together right?"

"I think so." Justin nodded and got back up making his way over a few desks to a girl with light brown hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail.

"Hey Ashley." He sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Hey Justin, what's going on?" She smiled as she put a thing of parchment into her bag.

"Nothing much so do you know if Dave plays Quidditch?"

"Yeah hello Justin I used to be the Chaser for Gryffindor when I was still on the team, do you think Dave would go out with a chaser and get away with not playing?"

"Oh yeah, so he helps you in the chaser position?"

"Yeah."

"Okay cool could-"

"Justin I know about yours and Denium's problem." She stopped him from explaining something which would prove to be very boring.

"Ok will ya help…. and Dave?" Justin sort of pleaded. And he didn't even know why this scrimmage was making him beg, he didn't even care for it much Denium did. Damn, it was the athlete coming back. If he started paying more attention to the game rather than his studies then Denium will die!

"Yes me and Dave already talked about it because we kind of figured you'd ask us."

"You're very bright." Justin laughed and moved back to his seat next to Denium.

"So what'd she say?" Denium had the parchment still in his hand.

"Yep, both chasers too!"

"Cool, then we only need two beaters and a keeper!" Denium smiled writing in Dave and Ashley's name next to the remaining two chasers.

"So Denium got yourself a team yet?" James laughed as he put his arm around Erayn as they came from their first lesson going to their next one.

"Almost." Denium held up the piece of parchment and waved it so James couldn't see what was written on it. Justin who was walking next to Denium rolled his eyes and pulled Denium's arm down taking the paper from him.

"I'll get the rest." With that he walked off in another direction, leaving Denium to playfully glare at his retreating figure. He turned around and the 1st year gang was gone.

"So Rory have you realized that with Denium gone we're short one chaser?" Lindzi looked over at him from the other side of Erayn. Rory stopped along with James.

"So can't we just get another one?" Tyson looked at the boys as the whole group stopped.

"I didn't think of that." James looked at Rory.

"Well obviously." Sirius rolled his eyes. He was in fact getting a little jealous of how good of friends Rory and James were getting; all they ever did was talk about Quidditch. Except for that morning when in fact him, James, and Tyson all got in trouble for a prank they had did on Taglen. And that made it seem better; for awhile. Until the scrimmage came up again and again and again. But still that prank was good!

_She pulled the door closed behind us as we went into a classroom that wasn't in use at this moment. I was told to stay by the door listening for James while she mixed the potion._

_"How will he know which room we're in?" I asked Tyson as she poured some liquid into an empty vile._

_"Didn't you and him put all the equipment in here for us?" She turned around towards me; her dark red hair fell over her shoulder. Actually at that moment she could pass off as Lily's sister but with darker hair._

_"Sirius?" She startled me from my thoughts._

_"Huh? Oh, no I put everything in here he was busy talking to someone." _

_"Fine every little bit stick your head out and look for him." She turned back to her vials. _

_For a few more minutes she mixed potions and liquids, while I looked for James. I spotted Rielly and Aerith once but I pretended I didn't see them and shut the door, locking it hoping they'd get the hint and not come over. Finally I heard someone running down the hall. So I stuck my head out and grabbed the figure when it went by, pulling it into the room slamming the door._

_"Nice Sirius." Tyson laughed barley turning around._

_"I don't think it was very nice." James whined from his spot on the floor._

_"Get up, where have you been?" She walked over to him and we both helped him up. He dusted the imaginary dust from his robes he pretended was there and handed Tyson her bag before he answered._

_"I got… held up." I laughed at him as Tyson rolled her eyes taking the bag and turned back to the table where all the vials were; grabbed a few and turned back to me and James._

_"Whatever, here." She gave me two and James two, holding one for herself then walked out of the door. _

_"So what exactly are we doing?" James almost dropped one of the vials making me catch it before it slipped and shattered to the floor. I handed the vile back to him._

_"You're lucky Tyson but corks in these." I added before Tyson started up on the plan for the prank. James rolled his eyes and muttered a small, "yeah thanks"_

_"We're going to take your vials James and pore them on the floor all over the grand staircase, then Sirius' on the floor in front of it." She said staring at her vile with at the liquid inside it. The liquid was a dark midnight purple with swirls of dark blue. I looked at my vials; they were different from Tyson's. Both of mine were a light gold color with dark green swirls and James' vials were both a sunset orange with rich brown swirls._

_"What are you gunna do with yours?" James looked up from his vials. _

_"I'm gunna be at the top of the steps and when Taglen is coming down the steps I'll drop it letting it smash." She smiled looking up at James._

_"So what exactly is all this gunna do?" I kept looking at my vials; Tyson took her gaze from James over to me._

_"Well James and I will stay at the top of the stairs pretending just to look over the banister. You'll go down the stair like everything is normal sitting next to the end of the banister. I'm going to call to Taglen when he looks up I'm going to wave this," Tyson got a big binder out of her bag and held it up. "This is his and I'll taunt him to a point that he comes up the stairs and then I'll move off a little when he tries to get it from me you and James open your vials and you, pore yours all over the floor in front of the stairs. James you pore yours down the stairs. James you make sure no one else goes on the stairs but I don't think they will; most people are in the Great Hall eating. Sirius as soon as you pore yours go back into the Great Hall then James will finish poring his and slide down the banister-you can do that right?" She looked at James skeptically. _

_"Yes I can." James looked at her then at me and rolled his eyes._

_"Good then you'll take my vile and slam it onto the bottom step then follow Sirius here into the Great Hall. I'll give the binder back to him and he'll go back down the stairs. Well he'll try, because he'll slip and fall then at the end of the stairs he'll try to stand up and slip again. The liquid that was in my vile stops all the sound so no one can hear him scream and locks in the other potions. I'll slide down the banister and go and meet Lucius and we'll all be fine, except Taglen of course." She smiled as they reached the banister to the Grand Staircase. _

_"Why what does the potions do?" James put his vials carefully on the banister._

_"Everywhere the potions touch him it will leave a stain, including his skin. The stain will look just like the potion and won't come out."_

_"So he'll be all these colors because he rolled in it right?" I asked._

_"Yes and the stain will stay there until I take it off or it wears off." She smiled pulling her dark hair into a ponytail._

_"How long will it take to wear off?" I smiled the same prankster smile that was on James and Tyson's faces._

_"About a week." _

_"Well there he is." James looked down, "He's standing next to Malfoy." James and I laughed as Tyson cursed._

_"Okay…crap! Umm yeah Sirius you get into it with Lucius so he doesn't come up here." She moved the bangs out of her eyes._

_"Okay!" I smiled, finally I get to start something with Malfoy and have Tyson not get mad!!! That ruled. I started down the stairs. _

_"Hey Malfoy I just heard some interesting news about you!" I yelled down to the long haired blonde boy as I steadily walked down the stairs. _

_"And what might that be?" He turned around towards me, then looking past me he caught a glimpse of Tyson when she had started yelling at Taglen, and moved past me, "I'll deal with you later." Taglen was already ahead of him moving up the stairs._

_"No, you'll deal with me now." I put my wand at the back of his neck making him stop and slowly turn around._

_"What Black?" I looked past him real quick to see Taglen arguing with Tyson and James letting his liquid run down the stairs. Crap I need to put mine down there! Well let me see if this will work._

_"I heard that you were cheating on Tyson, is that true?" I almost couldn't glare at him without laughing so I just thought about how I would feel if he was cheating on her, yeah she didn't seem to like him and that she liked Will but she had told me that she did like Malfoy… a lot, just that she also liked Will. But that was all private and I knew how she felt and I got angry._

_"What the hell are you talking about Black? If anyone's cheating on anyone, it'd be her with that stupid half-blood Will Pauley!" He snapped at me not even noticing that I softly dropped my vile and slightly kicked it towards the stairs as James came sliding down the banister with Tyson's vile in his hand, smiling he picked mine up and opened it letting it pore onto the floor._

_"How dare you say that she would do that!" I just registered what Malfoy had said._

_"You just ac-" Malfoy started to get up into my face when a loud crash interrupted him. He quickly turned around to see James looking down at the broken vile at his feet watching the liquid start to take effect with the sound barrier, I took my chance and ran into the Great Hall, then obviously soon followed by James._

"I still can't believe you idiots got ALL of us in trouble this morning!" Lindsay glared at James, Sirius, and Tyson, all of which laughed, "It's not funny; I've never been to detention!"

"Well don't worry we'll be there with ya, it's not so bad!" James laughed. The rest of the group shook their heads laughing.

"So what happened after me and James left?" Sirius asked smiling from Erayn as he took hold of her hand to Tyson.

"Well Lucius looked up at Taglen just as he slipped and rolled down the stairs. By the time Lucius was at the foot of the stairs Taglen was trying to get up and like I predicted, he slipped again so Lucius helped him up with out stepping in the potion." Tyson was going to continue but James and Sirius both gave a loud sigh and muttered 'man, that sucks'. Tyson looked at them with a glare that could kill, "Well Professor Jarves came up the steps from the dungeon and saw Taglen covered in the potion he tried to yell but," Tyson had to stop because she burst out laughing at the memory of Professor Jarves trying to scream but couldn't, "Okay well McGonagall also came down the steps, passing me." Tyson smiled as she caught her breath and went on, "She also saw Jarves moving towards Lucius and Taglen still trying to scream, so she looked at me and waved her wand muttering something. Since of course there was no sound I didn't here it." Everyone rolled their eyes as Tyson got off subject.

"Anyways what happened?" Sophie looked at her sideways as they all walked into their next class two at a time.

"Well obviously the sound returned and Taglen, the second there's sound again told on us as me and Mag came down the stairs, that's when Jarves yelled." She shrugged as she took her seat in the back corner farthest from everything, the rest of the group sat in the desks around the corner; all in whispering range of each other.

"So why wasn't Taglen changing colors?" James asked as he got out his history of magic textbook from his bag.

"Oh I made it to where it won't activate until tomorrow morning when he wakes up. I did that so if we did get caught they didn't know he would change colors and I wouldn't have to take it off of him before everyone got to see him."

"Well don't the professors know what potion you used and know that you can activate it?" Lizzy asked as she looked up at the board reading the text that was on it and following it. It read; Turn to page 191 of your books. The others slowly followed suit.

"No I made the potions myself!" Tyson smiled mischievously.

"Really? Wow Tyson that's really cool!" Lindzi looked astonished as did everyone else.

"But you don't do too hot in potions class, how come you're good enough to make your own?" Whitney laughed.

"I actually love potions I just don't like the potions we have to make so I don't pay attention to what I'm doing with it." Tyson shrugged, "I looked up every ingredient I thought I'd need for those potions." She took out a feather quill, ink, and some parchment and set it next to her open book on the desk.

"So did you use it all on that one prank?" Charlotte tried to see past James' head but he kept moving it in her way smiling; finally she smacked it down and held it there until Tyson answered.

"No I have more." Charlotte let go of James laughing a small 'okay good' then went back to getting her own supplies out.

"Hey Rory I was thinking…" James trailed off making Rory look to where James was staring. It was at a beautiful blonde girl with her hair hanging in loose ringlets ending mid way down her back; she had light grayish-bluish eyes and made her smile glow. She had sat down around the middle of the sets of seats. Her name was Jacqueline Chambers, and was a fellow pure blood first year Gryffindor.

"What about Jacqui?" Charlotte looked upset.

"Huh? Oh sorry Char just thinking, hey Rory...." James never got to finish because Sirius finished for him, basically reading his mind.

"Yeah isn't Chambers a pretty fair chaser?" Tyson smiled looking up from the text book.

"Yes I do think you two are right."

"Why do you guys want her on our team or something?" Erayn looked confused.

"No Erayn we just wanna know if she plays as chaser for our own health." Peter laughed.

"Yes Erayn," Lindzi flashed a warm smile to Erayn then looked back around at Tyson, James, and Rory, "Do think she'll play for us?"

"I would think so Lindz." Lily looked down at the blonde with her voice not having a bit of sarcasium in it. Lizzy agreed with the same gentleness in her voice.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Sophie rolled her eyes and laughed along with Lindsay.

"Hey Tyson could you?" James whined.

"Why are you scared of a little girl Jamesy-Wamesy?" Erayn laughed.

"No. I'll go!" He stood up but Tyson stood up too and shoved him back into his seat lightly.

"Stop I'll ask." She walked past the group as the professor; Professor Binns came floating into the classroom. Professor Binns was the History of Magic professor and just happened to be the only ghost to actually teach at Hogwarts. He moved towards the front of the classroom as Tyson crouched down behind the seats of students who all looked at her in turn puzzled but soon turned their gaze back to the front again, knowing that she would likely get caught and they would find out what she was doing anyways. So she slowly made her way down the rows next to Jacqui's chair as the professor levitated the roll sheet from his desk to where he stood at a podium.

"Hey Jacqui, can I ask you something?" Tyson whispered as Binns started the roll call, Jacqui never looked down at her for fear of getting into trouble but whispered back, 'what?'

"Would you say you're good at the spot of chaser?" Tyson ducked down as Binns came to a name of a student that sat next to Jacqui. The person answered and Jacqui chanced a whisper.

"I think I would."

"Good. Then would you mind playing for the Gryffindor Team in the scrimmage?" She ducked back down behind Jacqui's seat as Jacqui's name was called.

"Chambers?"

"Here Sir." The professor barley even lifted his eyes from the paper before going on.

"Yeah sure now get out of here before you get me in trouble too!" She whispered over her shoulder to Tyson.

"Right!" Tyson whispered back and slowly turned around and tried to make her way back to her desk before Binns called her name but that was the T's and he was on the C's. Just as she was on the row before her own she heard a name ring out from Binns' mouth louder and more direct to the person he called to. The name was followed by a question that made Tyson stop creeping up between the seats and slowly turn around with a foolish grin on her face.

"Tyson, what are you doing?"

"So Justin, what happens if they try and prank your team? I mean come on; they are the biggest known pranksters in this school." Sara Elsen looked up at her boyfriend of a year and a half. Sara's brown hair fell over her shoulders and her green eyes twinkled at the thought of seeing the scrimmage team getting pranked.

"They won't." Denium answered for Justin. All of the scrimmage people they recruited so far and a few others were sitting next to the lake seeing that they had time to talk it being lunch and all. They didn't want to run into the 1st years so they stayed outside. Justin laid down in the soft snow most likely getting his winter robes wet, and using Sara's stomach as a pillow as she laid next to him leaning back on her elbows, while Denium, Dave and Will threw rocks into the lake. Ashley and Marie Potter sat farther from the cold lake so they wouldn't get wet from the splashes of water that came up from the rocks when they were tossed into the lake. Marie Potter was James' older sister and usually switched from hanging out with James' and his friends to this group. Will and Marie were both younger than the rest, Marie was in 3rd year, but somehow they all seemed comfortable in each other's presents.

"How do you know?" Marie asked Denium from under the blanket that she had conjured up to keep herself warm.

"Because they might be pranksters but their pride is way too big to be caught cheating at a sport." This time Justin answered for Denium.

"So Marie you gunna be the keeper for our team?" Ashley looked over to Marie, she too was wrapped in a blanket she conjured up.

"Yeah if you guys need me." Marie shrugged.

"Well duh they need you; they need all the help they can get!" Sara laughed. Justin smiled and brought his arms up around his head; and started to tickle her.

"What was that Sara?" He turned over to tickle her better. She squirmed and laughed a small 'nothing I'm sorry'. Justin nodded and went back to how he had been before.

"Hey guys." A girl's voice came from behind the small group. The group turned to see two girls standing behind them with their hands buried deep in their pockets. The girl who had got their attention was Belen Ostria, a Ravenclaw fourth year. She had shoulder length brown hair that was flipped out at the bottom and shining hazel eyes. The second female was Jena Roberts, also a fourth year Ravenclaw. Jena was taller than Belen by a few inches andhad her auburn hair braided and pulled into a ponytail showing off her beautiful blue eyes that matched the blue scarf that was wrapped around her neck multiple times in attempt to keep the cold out.

The group replied to the two Ravenclaw girls in their own way. Though the main point was, "Hey girls. What's going on?"

"We heard that you needed some new players for that scrimmage you're doing. Would ya happen to need two beaters?" Belen smiled to the group but mostly to Denium, who obviously was the creator of the team.

"Yeah, of course! Does that mean you're interested in the position?" Denium looked up and held onto the rock he was about to skip into the lake.

"Well that's a captain obvious!" Jena laughed at him.

"Yes that means we have our team!" Dave smiled.

"Well ladies have a seat, and we'll discuss the practices." Justin laughed waving a hand around the group.

"Ha, ha, Tyson got in trouble…. again!" Peter laughed along with James and Sirius as the whole gang made their way to the great hall for lunch.

"Shove it Peter." Tyson glared at him.

"Or what?" Peter stepped up into her face.

"Or you'll get the hell hexed out of you!" Tyson stood straight up trying to reach Peter's height but not making it.

"Pete, leave her alone." Lizzy took hold of his arm and pulled him away from Tyson, "and be careful she just might hex you, she's mad." She laughed.

"It's not my fault she got two detentions in one day!" Peter laughed as he looked at Tyson to see if it'd provoke her more.

"I'm serious leave her alone!" Lizzy laughed not sounding serious at all.

"You're Sirius? I thought you were Lizzy and he was Sirius." James played dumb, Sirius who wasn't paying attention to anybody except Erayn who he was having a quiet conversation with looked up at the mention of his name with a 'huh?' which made everyone including Tyson laugh; who had been looking like she was about to deck Peter.

"Okay well you two calm down and let's eat." Lizzy smiled as they all took they're seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Right!" Peter and Tyson said in unison and sat down forgetting about their little spew.

"I wonder where everyone is." Lizzy looked around them.

"What do you mean Liz?" Whitney looked up from her plate which she had already started to make.

"I mean Denium, Will, Marie, and all of em' aren't here." That made everyone look around.

"I bet they're somewhere planning the scrimmage thing." Lindzi shrugged showing that it wasn't a big deal, but of course James' being James had to do the opposite.

"What does that have to do with my sister?" James put his fork down.

"Well doesn't Marie play as keeper?" Lizzy mumbled as she took a swig of her pumpkin juice to wash some meat pie down.

"Yes…"James was hoping that Lizzy wouldn't say what he thought she would.

"Well," She put down her mug and picked her fork back up, "if she plays a position that Denium needs filled and they hang out together, then maybe she's playing for them!" she shrugged and took another bite of her meat pie.

"No she can't do that. That traitor!" James whined.

"It's fine really James," Lily laughed.

"No it's not! She's a traitor!"

"And why is she a traitor?" Sophie smiled.

"Because she would rather play on Denium's team!"

"Rather than what? Play on our team? Cause James if you haven't noticed you already have one!" Lindsay rolled her eyes at James' brain deadness

"Yes! I mean no I meant she would rather be on his team than support her own brother's team!"

"Calm down James, I'd do that too!" Charlotte looked at her boyfriend as if he was crazy.

"Yeah it's no biggy James. It's not like you two like each other much." Rory stuffed his mouth with a roll of bread then smiled.

"So?" James looked at Rory with the death stare, which according to Sirius was a good thing.

"So just drop it would ya?" Remus sighed as Jacqui walked up to the table and sat between Sophie and Erayn and across from Lindsay.

"Hey guys, so when is our first practice?" she smiled as Severus and Lucius walked into the Great Hall.

"Don't know, we'll talk about it later, Tyson, Lindsay where you two going'?" Rory questioned the two girls who had stood up and had started to gather their stuff.

"I want to see my boyfriend." Lindsay smiled to the group and stood up straight waiting for Tyson.

"And I need to apologize to mine." The two girls made their way over to the Slytherin table and sat next to their boyfriends.

"How come you guys aren't planning everything down to the bone now? Denium and Justin are." Jacqui started making a plate for herself.

"What?" James and Rory both almost choked on their food.

"Yeah they're outside by the lake with the whole team along with that one boy Tyson likes and Justin's girlfriend, Sara I think."

"Yeah Will and Sara" Lizzy piped in.

"He already has a whole team?" Erayn looked amazed.

"Yeah I just went out there and talked to them."

"Is my sister on it?" James looked at her rather anxiously. The rest of the gang rolled their eyes and moaned.

"Umm yeah" Jacqui laughed not knowing why they were telling James to just shut-up about it already.

"So who all else is on it?" Lizzy was the first to stop complaining to James.

"Umm it's Denium, Ashley Davis, and Dave Weasley as the Chasers. Marie is obviously keeper, the two Ravenclaws Belen Ostria and Jena Roberts are the beaters and Justin Darkcon is the seeker." Jacqui shrugged as if it was nothing but the rest of the 1st years' jaw were dropped, "What?"

"Oh nothing their just gunna get creamed!" Charlotte laughed.

"Why?" Jacqui looked at everyone.

"Because putting all those good players together will make one hell of a Quidditch team!"

"I didn't even know Justin played." Lizzy shrugged.

"Yes he does and he can whip anyone he wants to at sports! But know one really knows that." James' eyes got big.

"Then how do you know?" Charlotte turned to her boyfriend laughing.

"Because I do sometimes have civilized conversations with my sister who happens to hang with all of them older people." Sirius rolled his eyes at James' reply.

"Don't worry you'll beat em'!" Lizzy smiled warmly along with Lily and went back to their food.

"I hope so" James and Rory looked at each other skeptically.

"I hope not," Sirius muttered under his breath but nobody even noticed.

"Okay fine umm Rory you're captain since you thought all this up and I get to be co-captain." James finished the last bit of food on his plate. Lindzi and Erayn looked up.

"And what special privilege do you have, that we don't that makes you co-captain?" Erayn held her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Seeing that…. I'm Rory's best friend…. and you're not!" James pretended to wonder but pointed it out bluntly.

"What?" Sirius looked at James wide eyed, "I thought we were?"

"What are you talking about Sirius?" James looked confused.

"Oh now you're in trouble, Potter!" Jacqui laughed as James gave her the death glare.

"You're his best friend now? Okay that's fine." Sirius started to get up.

"Sirius I didn't mean it like that!" James tried to play it off.

"No you did; Remus you're my new best friend! But I have to go at the present moment." Sirius stormed off pushing past Denium and the rest of the scrimmage team not including Belen and Jena who were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Sirius!" James called after Sirius' retreating figure, but it just kept going.

"Nice one Potter." Denium laughed as he sat in Sirius' seat. Justin took Lindsay's old seat, Sara took Tyson's, and Marie, Will, Dave, and Ashley all took empty seats around the group.

"Hey leave him alone Johnson." Marie spoke up, "James what was that all about, you two never fight."

"Nothing he's just acting like a little girl." James muttered as he poked his food with a fork.

"Right and you're not?" Charlotte cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No of course not, Char. What James acting like a girl, heavens no!" Sophie laughed.

"Hey I said leave him alone, guys. James go find Sirius and talk to him." Marie shook her head.

"I'll go with, this is mainly my fault, and we should all talk." Rory sighed, but both boys got up and slowly left the Great Hall.

"Those three are such drama queens" Whitney laughed.

"Yeah I would have to agree!" Charlotte and Lily both nodded.

"Okay Denium let's get the details on this scrimmage stuff." Lindzi moved her plate out of her way and set her hands on the table. Erayn dug into her bag and got out two pieces of parchment and two quills and an ink bottle; which she set up on the table giving Denium and Lindzi the parchment and quills.

"Okay, are you like the captain?" Denium took the quill and parchment from Erayn.

"Umm actually yes." Lindzi smiled. Ashley got Belen and Jena from the Ravenclaw table, and they all took a seat to listen.

"Fine when will the scrimmage be?" Justin looked over Denium's shoulder.

"Well the next match is in May so let's make it at the end of March." Lindzi looked at her personal calendar.

"Right so then let's say the last Saturday in March?"

"Yes that's the 25th," Lindzi replied to Denium who had asked and was looking at the paper as he scribbled the info on it.

"Okay so what do the winners get when they win?" Will piped in.

"Umm how bout that they have to serve any detentions the players on the other team had received for the month of March?" Sara laughed.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Justin turned around to look at his girlfriend, smiling.

"I don't know yet, whoever wins." She flashed him back a beautiful smile before turning back to the table to watch the negotiation.

"No I know they should do the other's homework for a week." Dave put his idea on the table.

"That's not fair we can't do 1st year work as is never less 3rd, 4th, 6th, and 7th!" Erayn's eyes got big but really big when she said 7th which she had also stressed the most on.

"Then don't lose." Dave shrugged.

"Umm.. Babe, you do know that if they can't do it then we get the failing grade, right?" Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." Dave chuckled, "Never mind chunk that idea!" The rest of the scrimmage team nodded relieved.

"Okay how bout they just have bragging rights, and have to follow the winners around picking up after them and maybe we can convince Headmaster to allow us a small spot in the trophy room where we can put a little plaque with the names and date of the winners." Belen pulled out of the blue.

"Hey that's pretty good," Lindzi nodded thinking about it, "What do you say Erayn? Will?"

"Yeah it's good." They both nodded.

"Guys?" Denium looked at his team. They all nodded too.

"Okay then we'll do what Belen suggested, got that all Milian?" Denium finished scribbling down the requirements and prize, with a little side note to talk to Dumbledor about the trophy thing.

"Hey it's just a scrimmage so the rules won't be the same; let's make it whoever gets 150 points or the snitch first wins." Jena added.

"Yeah good idea. Milian?" Denium nodded then Lindzi did as well.

"Okay about practices; let's say twice a week every week I get Mondays and Wednesdays and you guys can have Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"Yeah good, okay with you two?" Lindzi directed her question to Will and Erayn.

"Yeah I suppose." the both agreed.

"Okay then it's all settled?" Denium stood up taking up the parchment.

"Yep. Nice doing business with ya'." Lindzi stood up also. The two 'captains' shook hands.

"Oh here Erayn thanks." Denium handed her, her quill.

"No prob." She muttered taking both quills and the ink bottle.

"Well time for class." Lily pulled her bag out from under the table as did the rest of the group, and soon they were all moving towards their respected classrooms. Sophie filling Tyson in on the scrimmage details on the way out of the Great Hall

The rest of the lessons went without a detention given to anyone, though there were 20 points given to Gryffindor thanks to Lily and Remus. It was dinner time before anyone could talk with James, Sirius, and Rory.

"So you three good now?" Sophie looked at James one of the three 'drama queens' as Whitney called them. Her and James were the only ones in the Great Hall from Gryffindor so far and were sitting across from each other.

"Some what." James shrugged and let the topic go, "I heard Lindzi told Denium that she was captain." He hadn't touched any food which was very unlikely for him.

"Yeah she did." Lindsay sat down next to Sophie.

"Why I thought we had it settled that Rory was captain and I was co?"

"No you decided that." Erayn came up behind him along with Lily and Lizzy. Erayn took a seat next to James while Lily sat next to Sophie with Lizzy on her other side.

"Come on James just let it go, it's not like it'll last long." Lily murmured. James just looked at her with a set expression on his face, "What?" Lily asked when she noticed James glaring at her.

"Nothing" James shot back; he turned to his empty plate and just watched it.

"Are you gunna eat or just stare at your plate all evening?" Lily laughed.

" Watch it Evens before you end up messing with the wrong person." James looked at her like he wanted her dead. Then he stood up and left the Great Hall. Lily just sat there for a moment wide-eyed.

"Wow I wonder what is his problem." Lindzi asked as she took the seat James had just vacated.

"I don't know but he's being such a jerk about it." Lily huffed.

"Hey it's James he acts like that sometimes." Lizzy shrugged.

"Yeah you're right. He's probably still mad because Sirius is still mad at him." Lily sighed and took at bite of her food. Tyson and Sirius walked through the doors of the Great Hall and soon Sirius was sitting next to his girl with Tyson on his other side.

"Hey guys!" Tyson smiled and set down her stuff.

"Hey Ty, hey Sirius" They all responded.

"So what's up, Lily you look mad." Sirius started making himself a plate.

"Oh James just got her in a bad mood." Lindsay reached for a roll.

"Oh okay." Sirius stiffened up at the mention of James' name.

"Hey let's not talk about it okay?" Tyson softly chuckled trying to change the topic, and then she whispered to the girls, "It took me forever to get him to cool down about that whole mess!" They nodded and turned the subject to tomorrow's lessons. One being Mr. Jarves, who they all hated but mostly all the pranksters.

"Okay well the homework wasn't that hard." Lily tried to reason with Tyson who had started to complain about Jarves' homework assignment.

"What Lily you're crazy! It was hard, maybe you just didn't get the same thing as me because he probably gave me like 5th year work or something, and I know he's out to get me!" Tyson shook her head as she took a bite of mash potatoes.

"No I don't think he is, but I do think you're looking way too much into this Ty." Lily was still a little ticked at James. _Why am I letting him get to me so much? We're not even that good of friends. I shouldn't care if he was mad at me… but I am… _

"Lily!" Remus was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Remus I was just thinking." Her brilliant green eyes blinked a few times and then looked over at her right hand which held her fork with food on it. It was halfway up to her mouth, so she just brought it up the rest of the way and ate it.

"Yeah that's kind of obvious, Lil." Remus laughed. He had made Lizzy scoot over so he could sit next to Lily as Peter, Rory, and Will joined the group.

"What's obvious?" Peter took a seat next to Lizzy smiling at her at the same time. Will sat next to Tyson; which almost made her giddy, while Rory made Rory move over, which caused Lindsay to have to scoot down which did not make her happy.

"Nothing." Lily retorted before Remus could answer, which made him look puzzled. Lily didn't usually act like this. As soon as Sirius saw Rory he stiffened up again but tried to cover it up but striking up a conversation with Will.

"So how was the pop quiz you said you might have today Will?" He looked past Tyson to Will.

"Umm we didn't have it; the professor just said that to get us to study." Will shrugged.

"Oh well that's a good thing, not having to take it I mean." Sirius nodded in a stupid way.

"What's wrong with you Black?" Justin and Sara had walked up, Sara had sat down opposite of Sophie and Justin was standing next to Tyson and Sirius.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at Justin.

"You seem mad."

"No I'm not."

"Okay just making sure, hey Tyson, Will." He nodded to each of them in turn then went back to sit next to Sara and opposite of Lindsay.

"Where's Marie?" Lizzy asked Sara.

"Oh she saw James storm off and went to go talk to him." Sara shrugged. Just then Whitney, Charlotte, and Jacqui walked in taking seats next to Justin and Lindsay. Charlotte closes to Lindsay with Whitney on her other side and Jacqui next to Justin.

"What is he being a baby again?" Lizzy smiled.

"Yes and so is Sirius." Justin whispered across the table to her, making her smile even bigger.

"Like I said, drama queens." Whitney shrugged laughing.

"Why are they hanging out with those two?" Lindzi looked at the doors of the Great Hall, making everyone turn to see Ashley, Dave, Marie, Denium, and surprisingly Reilly and Aerith.

"I don't know, but does it matter much Lindz?" Jacqui turned back to her food.

"Yes!" Lily, Charlotte, Lizzy, Erayn, and Whitney all answered together.

"Why?" Tyson looked over at the small group that was coming towards them.

"Those two are…." Charlotte couldn't finish.

"Are actually very sweet!" Sirius frowned at them.

"Why would you say that?" Erayn's head flew up at her boyfriend in less then a second with a scowl on it.

"Because they are, you girls need to suck up you're pride and become friends with them!" Justin didn't have a hint of a smile on his face showing that he was being serious.

"But she stole my best friend from me!" Lily whined.

"Have you ever thought that she didn't steel her from you, that you just happened to get more friends and started to leave Aerith out?" Justin had put down his fork and the small group had started towards the table.

"Umm no I never thought about it like that." Lily sighed,

"I guess we just jumped to conclusions and didn't think that we brought this upon ourselves huh?" Lizzy agreed. Her and Lily would easily swallow their pride being who they were naturally and all, but for the rest of them it would take a little more work.

"Well just try and be nice would ya?" Justin whispered as they all found seats around the group, "Hey girls, guys." Justin looked up at the new arrivals and smiled. They all responded back as they sat down, Charlotte, Erayn, and Whitney all had forced smiles on but at least they were trying.

"So what's new?" Tyson tried loosening up the mood.

"Well we have all the scrimmage stuff set up and we all start practice next week, we start but you guys have it Tuesday." Dave shrugged.

"Yah that's cool." Erayn tried to smile.

"So umm Aerith how's it been?" Lily muttered. Aerith's head shot up in surprise that someone was talking to her other than Rielly, especially Lily.

"Umm good, yeah you?" Her eyes were big and her voice shook but she got it out.

"Yeah I'm good too." Lily smiled a weak but real smile and nodded before going back to her food.

"And you Rielly?" Erayn gave off a very forced smile at the blonde.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks." Rielly smiled also surprised that Erayn would talk to her.

"Oh that's good." Erayn also gave off a forced laugh which in no possible way sounded real but again she was at least trying.

The next few days were basically uneventful due to the fact that all the pranksters on both sides had detention for the whole week and Quidditch practice. Denium's team which had decided on naming themselves after a well known muggle band, but changing the name from George Thourogood (sp I know) and the Delaware Destroyers, to Johnson and the Hogwarts Destroyers, did practice on Monday and felt that they did pretty well so they turned in earlier than the Gryffindor team had thought they would; which brought a new worry to the young team. Though the next day they went out to practice. And without Denium's instructions and organization the team was pretty lost for the first have of the practice before Lindzi and Jacqui got fed up listening to the arguing between the boys, Tyson, and Erayn and created their own order and structure which actually worked out for the best. The rest of the practice ran smoothly though two members of the team, Tyson and James, had to go inside early to avoid being late for another detention. That week went along the same route as the first two days having the teams switch every other day sometimes even having to skip lunch to practice because the other three house teams also had to practice. As the Gryffindor team continued to get slowly better with each practice the scrimmage team, 'Johnson and the Hogwarts Destroyers', were progressing very fast. They seemed to improve themselves by half with each practice. On lookers who watched both teams practice were sure the Gryffindor team didn't have a chance. And as they got better Justin's grade slowly decreased and his attitude and enthusiasm for the game increased. At the end of the week James came to one of the lessons stark white only to tell his curious teammates that he had heard two Hufflepuff students talking,

"This scrimmage the Gryffindor team is having is just a waste of time which only goes to show that little first and second years don't know what they're doing messing with older and more experienced players. But the biggest mistake they made was allowing Johnson to pick whoever he wanted for a team; so obviously he would pick older kids who would have the most talent and intertwining two houses with the best players in each makes an almost undefeatable team." This caused basically a panic in the Gryffindor team and most of them actually gave Rory the cold shoulder for allowing Denium to pick his own team among the whole school, though after a lot of motivation and compliments, even rude comments to the team about how stupid they were acting towards Rory, they became less aware of the opposite team and focused more on the sport which improved the team's skill dramatically.

Finally the scrimmage was a week away. Both teams were constantly exhausted in lessons or out on the field practicing. During that whole time period the Gryffindor pranksters barely got in only small pranks on the Tagz and the Tagz took advantage of this weak time for the opposing rival. The Tagz pranked them every chance they got and they usually succeeded at them too, which wouldn't have happened it the Gryffindors were more alert and energized. It got to a point that if a teacher saw anyone from either side looking sneaky or near the other group they would receive detentions. The amount of detentions that were given out were record high, sometimes two or three detentions were given out to the same student by different professors on the same day.

"So how many detentions did you get today Prongs?" Sirius plopped down on a cozy couch next to Erayn and Peter.

"Ugh I don't know three maybe four. One because I was looking at what Taglen was doing because he was looking at you and Tyson funny like he was gunna prank you or something." James sighed falling more into the arm chair he was sitting in. Almost the whole big group was sitting around the fire in various arm chairs and couches some even taking spot on the floor so they could stretch out. Almost everyone means everyone including Aerith and Rielly except the older scrimmage team; who was practicing.

"When was this?" Tyson looked up from starring into the fire.

"During Charms when you asked Sirius for help on that new prank idea you had." James thought for a minute then muttered waving his hand a little for no reason really, Charlotte, who was leaning up against James' legs closing her eyes listening to the conversation, opened her eyes and turned to watch James' sleepy movements and laughed.

"Oh cause I was about to say that it couldn't have been Care of Magical Creatures with Jarves cause every time I even looked at Sirius he would jump all over me yelling telling me to get back to work." Tyson rolled her eyes and gave off a sarcastic laugh.

"Hey guys you ready for the match next week?" Justin walked into the common room followed by the rest of the scrimmage not including Belen and Jena who were of course Ravenclaws. The whole team was all ruffled and seemed very moody except Justin who was still all wind blown and sweaty but had a smile on his face and was laughing. He walked by James and ruffled his hair, James moved his head whining for Justin to stop and then settled back into the chair to a point that he looked as if he might slip right out.

"Ah calm down quit being so moody, you sound like those guys." Justin jerked his thumb towards the rest of the scrimmage team who had started up the step to the dormitories.

"Ahh shut- up Justin, come on you need to take your happy go lucky butt up here and take a shower like the rest of us anyways." Dave mumbled as he grabbed onto the rail for support.

"I was gunna anyways I just wanted to mess with them." Justin shrugged but was smiling still, but he made his way up the stairs. Slowly the team member came back clean and carrying the stuff they'd need for their homework and slipped into the group to do their homework. After forty-five minutes the whole scrimmage team was back in the common room. Everyone except Tyson, Sirius, James, and Justin were working on homework. Tyson and Sirius moved to a small coffee table with a spiral thinking up new pranks laughing and writing stuff down that they thought were good ideas for pranks. James had his stuff in his bag which was sitting behind the chair he was sitting in but he just sat there dozing off with Charlotte poking him every little bit telling him to get to work on his homework, but he'd just wave it off and mumble something unclear to everyone including himself. Justin just sat there talking to know one really but mostly aimed on James, he's main point of conversation was Quidditch.

"Umm Justin honey, why don't you quit buggin James and get started on your homework?" Sara finally sighed and put her quill on down looking at Justin sideways from her spot on the corner of the couch her, Justin, and Marie shared cuddled up with a book, parchment, ink, and a quill.

"I already did it." Justin didn't even look at her but continued on to James about a certain play he had seen a Slytherin do a few years back, James was nodding off barely even listening.

"You did? When?" Sara asked looking at him with her eyebrows raised, folded arms across her chest, and a tone saying she didn't believe him.

"Earlier." Was all she got, her and Marie glanced at each other which confirmed that neither of them believed him. Looking around Lily was shaking her head but looking at her parchment while Lizzy, Lindzi, Whitney, and Jacqui all were staring at Justin also with raised eyebrows. Lindsay and Sophie just looked at Justin looking amused. Sirius and Tyson really wasn't playing attention still wrapped up planning pranks.

"Yeah you need to do your homework too, before you fail." Erayn nudged Sirius who looked up then at Erayn.

"I will later." He shook his head and went back to writing something in the spiral that only Tyson and James could see, well if James sat up and looked over at it he could see it.

"At least that cheese-ball admitted he didn't do it." Rory laughed and Remus agreed with him laughing too; no one else seemed to think it was funny, "What? He did." Rory chuckled.

"You're the Cheese-ball." Now Will was laughing, at the sound of his voice Tyson's head shot up and totally shut Sirius up to hear what Will had to say, which royally pissed Sirius off. And Peter laughed at her.

"What?" She looked at Peter who shook his head and laughed.

"I am not he is." Rory pointed to James.

"Do you guys hear yourselves?" Ashley rolled her eyes, "Your calling each other cheese-balls come on!"

"I know you could at least think up a better name to call each other." Rielly agreed.

"Hey we're eleven and twelve we're allowed to act like this!" Rory smiled.

"Sure that's a good excuse." Tyson laughed.

"Hey what you guys planning now, can I help? I'm tired of doing homework I think I deserve a break." Marie moved her stuff off her lap and onto the couch before slipping gracefully onto the floor and moving over to the table where Sirius and Tyson were sitting.

"Sure!" Tyson smiled and scooted over making Sirius move over too which made him more moody.

"Oh lighten up Black." Tyson tickled him with the end of the feather on her quill which he pushed away and grunted.

"I got bored of this anyway." He got up and moved closer to Erayn who looked at him and laughed then gave him his stuff which was sitting on the other side of her, and he began his homework.

"Sirius if you don't want me to help I won't." Marie started to get up.

"No you can he's just mad cause I told him to shut-up." Tyson rolled her eyes. Sirius wrinkled up his nose and glared at her while he mocked her silently making everyone except him and Tyson laugh, she rolled her eyes and went back to the paper. And he glared at everyone else before burring himself back into his homework. Soon the area where they all sat went back to being quiet as they all went back to working on homework except for the quiet whisper from Marie and Tyson as they kept planning the few different pranks that Tyson and Sirius had started.

The following day Tyson, James, Marie, and Erayn all got Sirius to lighten up and actually join in on the prank they were planning to do later that day after practice. For the Gryffindor Quidditch team, practice ran smoothly; with everyone's mind on the scrimmage that was just days away and for some the prank that was gunna take place keep everyone motivated so they could get done faster. Once practice was over it was the free time between lessons and dinner so needless to say they had time to put the plan to work.

"Okay where's it going?" Erayn asked from behind the hourglasses in which held the house points down in the Entrance Hall.

"Umm about two feet away from the door." Tyson answered. All five of them were behind the hourglasses trying not to be seen and actually no one really saw them.

"Are you sure this is gunna work Tyson, I mean come on the last big one we did on Taglen didn't work." Sirius whined.

"Yes it did we just didn't get to see it." Tyson turned around and whispered furiously to Sirius. The one thing Tyson hated was admitting her pranks didn't work, "It's not my fault it activated before it was supposed to and let Taglen have enough time before everyone got up to make it to the hospital wing and was allowed to stay there till it wore off." She hissed.

"Okay calm down you two, lets just hope this prank works better." Marie shrugged.

"Fine." Sirius gave a rude glance at Tyson then turned away from her who had already turned back to looking at the Entrance Hall.

"Now Taglen is outside trying to plant a prank for us to walk into so I'll go outside and then come back inside, so put it down before I leave so I know where it is." James sat back on his heels.

"Okay" Erayn got up. The Entrance hall had been deserted for the Hogwarts' grounds seeing that spring was coming. Making sure no one was around to see her Erayn moved over to the front doors of the castle and took something out of her robe pocket. It looked like a folded up piece of parchment, but when she unfolded it, it had the look of being silky and much bigger than a normal piece of parchment. Instead it looked to be about two pieces long and two pieces wide. She laid it down on the floor near the door and instantly it disappeared except for a few wrinkles in the paper which she smoothed out. If one was to look at the spot where the parchment like material was then they would see nothing, but since the five knew it was there they could see the faint outline of it.

"Okay James go." Tyson motioned for James to go but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"What Sirius?" James turned towards Sirius.

"Are you just going to let her tell you what to do?" Sirius raised an eyebrow when James looked at him as if he had lost it.

"When I get back we're having a talk Sirius." James pulled his arm from Sirius' grasp and moved out from behind the hourglasses making sure not to step on the parchment he went disappeared outside.

"Sirius what is wrong with you?" Erayn looked worried.

"Nothing." Sirius stood up not caring if anyone saw him and stormed out of the Entrance Hall onto the grounds of the school, barely missing the parchment. Erayn rolled her eyes and sighed before getting up and following Sirius.

"Well now it's just us" Marie laughed.

"Yeah I don't know what Sirius' deal is but he needs to get over it, and fast!" Marie just shrugged, they waited 5 more minutes before putting the plan to work.

"Come on you get over there and I'll get over here." Tyson motioned for Marie to follow her. Tyson stood next to the door handle to be able to open it while Marie stood where the door would be if the door was all the way open. Slowly Tyson opened the front door of the school just enough to poke her head out.

"Tyson what are you doing?" Tyson pulled her head back in rather quickly knocking her head on the door as she closed it. She turned around and descending down the grand staircase was Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Uh Headmaster how are you on this very fine afternoon?" Tyson held her head for a moment, but smiled.

"Very well thank-you for your concern, by why aren't you too young ladies outside as you said on this very fine afternoon?" He smiled. Dumbledor was the only professor Tyson didn't think was 'out to get her' she actually even said once that he seemed to be rooting for the pranksters whenever they got in trouble.

"Well you see Professor we were on our way out there… but umm… we are.." Tyson dragged on trying to think of something.

"We're playing hide-and-go-seek! And we're hiding! Tyson was seeing if it was safe to try and run to base before James and Sirius catch us." Marie spoke up confidently.

"Ahh yes Hide-and-go-seek, a muggle game then?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes Sara Elsen taught us it, and we haven't been able to stop playing we like it so much!" She smiled sweetly at the Headmaster.

"Okay then go on with your game," Dumbledor was next to them now, eyes twinkling more than every now. He was walking toward the door and with one more step he would step on the see through parchment like material. Tyson's eyes got as big as a teacup saucer. Dumbledore stopped and side stepped, then opened the door, "Well I see Mr. Potter but no Mr. Black I think you'll have to wait a bit more seeing that Mr. Taglen isn't near Mr. Potter either, good afternoon ladies." Dumbledore smiled one last smiled and started down the steps of the school. leaving Marie and Tyson bewildered starring at his retreating figure.

"You think he knows?" Marie looked over at Tyson the parchment on the floor between them.

"I don't know, but he's right we need to wait a bit more I don't see Tagz near James." Tyson smiled at Dumbledore's back who was know walking towards Hagrid's hut as she again held the door open just enough to poke her head through.

They waited for a few more minutes every now and then having Tyson check to see how the process with getting Taglen inside was coming and to let another student come in or out of the castle. Finally Tyson pulled her head in one more time and shut the door moving out of the way of it as if it would swing open. Just as she thought Taglen came screaming through the door and just after three steps which were not followed by James who had backed out of the way of the door. Taglen stormed in and just as hoped he stepped right onto the parchment-like material, as soon as he did his foot was stuck to the floor, which caused him to suddenly stop and shut-up. Then stupidly he tried to use his other foot to help pick it up off the floor which caused that foot to stick to the floor, Tyson and James who were standing behind him were silently hoping he would do that which would activate the prank and as soon as he did they cheered, Marie just rolled her eyes and laughed, then grabbed hold of the door and held it open as wide as it would go. Taglen who looked astonished that they had tricked him pulled wildly at his legs which wouldn't budge, then the material started to rise causing Taglen to go up in the air and slowly it started to circle as it went up and stopping just low enough so that Taglen wouldn't hit his head on the door frame. As he was screamed and cussed at the pranksters to let him down and trying to hit them with every spell and curse he thought up, though the speeding, which had increased dramatically, made it a little hard for him to aim properly. Laughing the pranksters just watched as Taglen turned into a human top and spun out the door onto the grounds. Everyone had obviously noticed this and looked at Taglen before cracking up laughing. Well everyone that is except Lily, Lindsay, and every Slytherin house member. Sirius who had been sitting next to the rest of the Gryffindor group sulking looked up at Taglen and smiled, though he hid it rather quickly, but not before Erayn had seen it.

"That one's gunna cost them." Charlotte shook her head laughing.

"Yeah and it might cost Taglen his lunch" Peter smiled up and Taglen who was spinning high above everyone's heads and soon he would be past castle grounds completely.


	5. Over Jarves' Dead Body

**Chapter 5 Over Jarves' dead body**

The first years sat around the fireplace that night talking and laughing about the day that had just slid past them.

"I still can't believe you got away with that!" Jacqui laughed taking up her quill again and started writing her parents like she promised she would do. Just then Marie, Will, and the older scrimmage team walked through the portrait.

"Hey Tyson! I heard Taglen trying to blame you, Potter, and Black for what happened to him today!" Denium sat down opposite of the red headed prankster, who just smiled that well know smile she often wore.

"Hey don't forget that me and Erayn helped!" Marie's head flew up from the book she was reading off on an arm chair to the side.

"We knew that…he didn't" Charlotte shrugged.

"Speaking of pranks, Ty. You've been able to do a lot of stuff today you said you were restricted from." Sophie looked puzzled.

"Oh that's cause Headmaster said that the restrictions were stupid when they couldn't pin it on me since now the sig that they found didn't quite look like mine. So he said that if I behave today then I could be off most of the restrictions while they 'investigated' it, and tomorrow he's going to tell if it's mine and I'm either kicked out or off the hook." She shrugged.

"You don't seem to worried about it." Lily spoke up.

"Yeah and you did a prank today AND Headmaster could tell you did it he just didn't say anything." Erayn twirled her quill with her fingers.

"I'm not worried, Headmaster told me that most likely I would be off the hook by tomorrow he didn't care that I did a prank... now Jarves on the other hand almost blew up when he heard. I've got the perfect thing to say to him tomorrow when Headmaster lets me off, I'm gunna tell him that he better go kill himself since he said that the only way I'd stay was over his dead body." Tyson smirked, her hair falling in front of her face, only to be pushed back again.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Whitney laughed.

"No cause I'm gunna say it when no one else is listening and he doesn't have any proof that I said it." With that the whole group either rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing or burst out laughing.

"So how do you little monsters feel with the scrimmage in five days?" Justin got off the subject and smirked before sitting next to Sara and draping an arm around her.

"Ah! We're gunna cream you guys!" Rory smarted off. Rory also had his arm around Lily but he didn't look as natural with it, or as 'smooth' as Denium would say. Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled turning back to her own book when Rory replied to Justin.

"What?" Rory looked at Lily who shook her head laughing.

"See Bacon even your girlfriend doesn't believe you" Denium shook his head trying to look as if he thought it was all pathetic. Rory just threw a throw pillow at him.

"I didn't say that. I believe they will do well tomorrow I just thought it funny on how he replied." Lily stated as if it was a matter-of-fact. It was Denium's turn to roll his eyes in disbelief.

The next day Tyson was up and gone by the time everyone else even woke up. She skipped breakfast to talk to the Headmaster, Professor Bayns, and Professor Jarves.

"By all evidence shown here, and the aid of a wand tracking charm we have decided that-" Headmaster Dumbledore started but was cut off by Tyson.

"You have a wand tracking charm, you mean you can tell which wand a spell came from?" Her eyes grew big.

"Well sort of, it can only tell if a certain wand did it, it won't just say it was that one it must be shown a wand and it will say if it came from that wand. Also it has to be permanent meaning the it won't disappear until another wand removes it. And it has to be something that was done days ago, so we have to wait a long time, it takes forever to actually cast, and uses to much energy so no we really don't since only in the most severe cases do we use it." He smiled down at Tyson, who exhaled very much relieved.

"Though we should use it for every prank that goes on!" Professor Jarves spat. Tyson just glared at him before turning back to the Headmaster smiling.

"Anyways Tyson, we have determined that you are not guilty of the vandalism and are free to go." Headmaster and Professor Bayns both smiled though Jarves looked like he could kill.

"So who did it?" Tyson looked up hoping they would say Taglen and he would be expelled.

"Now that we have proven you not guilty we don't think it is that important to actually find out who did, this way Professor Jarves can be satisfied that you didn't do it." Dumbledore nodded then turned to Professor Bayns, "Now Professor you wanted to show me something you had for your classes?" Bayns nodded and both dismissed themselves leaving Jarves and Tyson alone in Headmaster's office.

"So I guess that you kinda have to kill yourself or throw yourself into the Forbidden Forest eh? I mean I'm staying in school and all, which you said wouldn't happen except over your dead body." Tyson smiled at Jarves who had tightened his fists, with big eyes Tyson quickly stood up and moved towards the door, but stopped and turned around, "Also you should learn that promising something then not doing it is bad" Jarves stood up and Tyson basically ran down the stairs and all the way to the Great Hall to tell her friends what had happened.

Slowly the rest of the week went by with both teams getting in as much practice as they could before the big match. The event turned out to be bigger than anyone would have thought, it was like a real Quidditch match with the whole school as a turn out for an audience. The flying instructor even volunteered to referee the scrimmage and provide Johnson's team with their own team robes. Dumbledor agreed with the trophy room and trophy for the winning side. The closer it came to the hour of the scrimmage Saturday morning the more nervous the teams got. And the more nervous the teams got the more motivation the rest of the group had to come up with. As it turned out the school was half and half with the whole 'rooting' for thing, and amazingly the house rival issue was forgotten, though the age issue flared. Third year and below were all rooting for the Gryffindor Team to win and prove those 'big' kids up, while 5th year and higher were rooting for Johnson and the Hogwarts Destroyers. Poor 4th year seemed to be torn in two not really knowing if fourteen year olds were considered the older kids even though there was a third and two fourth years on the team.

Finally it was the hour of the match both teams had 'butterflies' and were in their own locker rooms getting ready.


	6. The Scrimmage

**Chapter Six -- The Scrimmage**

"Here they are folks the two teams that have drove us crazy for the last month or so with their constant bickering and proving each other up. Now is the time one of these teams gets to shove it in the other teams face even though sadly most of them are in the same house!" Sirius grinned at the magical microphone in front of him.

"Black, remember what we agreed on!" Professor Bayns told Sirius off for talking like he was, that smart al-lick tone like he wanted everyone to know he didn't care for this match.

"Fine! The first team out is The Gryffindor Team, with keeper as the lovely Lindzi Milian, seeker the beautiful and marvelous and just so happens to be my girl-"

"Black!" Bayns gritted his teeth behind Sirius.

"Sorry" He mutter but continued, "Erayn Parker, the beaters being Rory Bacon and Will Pauley," With Rory's name Sirius sounded as if he was disgusted, but it would only prove to get worse, "Now here's the ever so wonderful chasers eh? The lovely and talented Jacqui Chambers, ah but now we have Halo Tyson and James Potter! The real captain nobody knows cause they aren't organized" With the two names of his 'former' best friends as he called them he made them seem like walking diseases. The two chasers glared up at Sirius with looks that could kill.

"Sirius stop that!" Lily shoved him from the seat next to him. He just glared back at her in turn then saw the rest of his friends looking at him all with a warning look so he rolled his eyes and turned back to the match. The school was just dieing down with the clapping and the opposing team had started from the locker room which made the school go into another uproar of applause.

"Okay people now what we have here a team; this is Johnson and the Hogwarts Destroyers! Denium Johnson obviously being the captain and one of the extremely talented chasers," At that the whole group next to Sirius groaned and rolled their eyes, "followed by the ravishing Ashley Davis and charming Dave Weasley"

"What a suck up" Peter whispered.

"The young yet talented Marie Potter as the keeper, witty Belen Ostria and beautiful Jena Roberts as beaters, and the extremely talented though unknown to the whole school Justin Darkcon as seeker, I can hardly contain myself to wait to see the great skills of this graceful 6th year." Daus started whistling when Belen's name was called making her blush.

"Is that even proper English?" Lindsay leaned over to Lizzy, who rolled her eyes and gave off a little 'who cares' to her which made Lindsay laugh and sit back.

"Okay the balls are released annnnnnd they're off!" Sirius shouted, "Wells seems that The Destroyers have the advantage of take off with Johnson grabbing the Quaffle, oh now the evil Tyson has the ball or shall we call her Halo!" Sirius glared at Tyson's figure which raced with the Quaffle across the field.

"Black last time, do it again and Peter gets the job" Bayns looked as if he wanted to back hand Sirius.

"Fine, oh Miss Davis has taken the Quaffle from Tyson! And it seems that Bacon swings with all his might against the bludgers and oh almost hits Weasley who Davis had tossed the Quaffle to! But by a close encounter Weasley is spared a painful hit, and he moves on to get a GOAL!!!!!" Sirius jumped up screaming, "Ha! 10-0 in your face Potter!"

"BLACK!" Bayns could be heard through the mike to the whole school yelling at Sirius, "Get away from there and come sit next to us! Pettigrew take his place." Sirius glared at Bayns but slowly made his way to where the professors sat; Peter got up shaking his head and moved in Sirius' old spot in front of the mike.

"And I had thought Black and Potter were those best friends that were inseparable from the moment they met?" Madam Pince, who was the school librarian, leaned over to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse.

"I did too; with all the trouble those to have got into together you'd think they'd last as friends longer."

"What about Tyson? Wasn't she part of their little group?" Madam Pince asked looking at the flying figures of James and Tyson, Madam Pomfrey nodded so Pince went on with her only guess to this weird acting of Sirius, "Is it possible that, and I know that they're only eleven but could Potter and Tyson be 'going out' as they call it?"

"Oh no, once when Tyson and the boys had got Taglen with a prank and he came to the hospital wing, which I might add must had been a home invention by one of them cause the spell was quite different from what I have ever seen. Well anyways when Taglen came in Young Mr. Malfoy came in along with Severus Snape to see him. I heard them talking, Tyson evidently is 'going out' with Mr. Malfoy." Pomfrey raised her eyebrows smiling, while Pince's went up in surprise.

"Really then that might be it, maybe Black is mad at Tyson for going out with a Slytherin cause you know how those Gryffindors and Slytherins are always at each other's throats." Pince was surprised that with what she said being true that Tyson wouldn't be so shallow to stoop to it as well.

"Oh yes and Potter doesn't mind so Black is mad at him too? No I don't think so I think Potter is just as mad at her about that as Black, but they both have got over it. No I think it has to do with something that is happing at Black's house and the other two not agreeing with it!" Pomfrey looked solemn and turned back to the game which Peter was presenting rather plainly though The Destroyers were up by another 40 points.

"And Davis catches the Quaffle and then tosses it to Johnson. But there is Pauley who…. oww that hada hurt! Johnson gets a bludgers right in the back! Oh now Chambers has the Quaffle and oh nice throw Jacqui but Marie saw that too soon and caught it. Now the Quaffle is flying toward Milian, will she be as talented as Marie and be able to save it from Johnson getting his team a point?" Peter had surprisingly perked up in the heat of the game, "Oh and she does! Good job Milian! Milian tosses the Quaffle to her closest Chaser which happens to be Tyson who swerves around Ostria which just barely misses her with Ostria's bat. Now Potter is tossed the Quaffle and he dives in to get a better shot…and he makes it!!! Gryffindor team gets 10 points!!!" Peter along with everyone else who had been rooting for the Gryffindor team jumped up cheering. "Davis grabs the Quaffle and swoops over the field in a matter of seconds! Now she shoots and SCORE! Now its 50-10 in favor of The Destroyers! What is Ostria doing? She seems to be waiting for Tyson who is now speeding towards the goals.. oh man that was smooth! One quick swipe and the bludger hits the Quaffle perfectly out of Tyson's hand, not even touching her! That was perfect aiming on Ostria's part. And a nice save from Roberts the bludgers had ricocheted off the quaffle and was going straight to Marie but Roberts saved her at the last second smacking the bludger with what seemed to be all her might. Sending the bludger towards Pauley who smacked it back, oh now look what we have here! A two person beater war." Peter laughed as the whole school watched Will and Jena hit the bludger back and forth to each other trying to hit the other. "Thank-you Ostria, now lets get back to the real game." Belen had moved in the way as it was on its way to Will and hit it away from everyone getting the game back to normal.

For another two hours the game went on like that each team trying their hardest but unfortunately for the Gryffindor team The Destroyers were ripping up the field and points; 120-50. The seekers only moving above the heads of the other players searching for that final gold spark fly by.

"Well now Chambers has….wait a minute what is that that Parker sees?" Peter jumps up to get a better look at the field. "Yes it's the golden snitch! She makes a smooth dive towards it but wow out of nowhere it seems Darkcon appears at her side and swoops down…..I didn't know his broom could get that fast! Holy crap he's practically over the snitch he… OW! That was bad! A bludger to the head and he's flying down slowly to the ground holding his head! Parker makes a last dive for the snitch and…." Everyone is stands on their toes watching as Erayn suddenly stopped and started looking everywhere around her.

"What are you doing Erayn?" Sirius jumped up and grabbed the mike from Peter who glared at him and grabbed it back, Professor Bayns yanking Sirius by the collar back away from the mike and started to scream at him.

"Well it seems that Parker has regretfully lost the snitch!" Peter straightened his robes then took full attention from them to Erayn, "Wait where's Jus- I mean where's Darkcon? Holy crap he got back up there fast!" Peter had spotted Justin up at the same level as Erayn looking for the snitch. He had floated down towards the ground holding his head but as the crowd turned their attention to Erayn he shook his head lightly and gripped his broom to a point of having white knuckles and gritted his teeth to bare the pain, then kicked off the ground which he touched for less then five seconds. Madam Pomfrey had started towards the field ground level but stopped when Justin had flown back up through the clouds, then after a slight hesitation she kept going yelling to Justin to get down before he had a concussion but stopped in her tracks once again as she watched him move gracefully across the field at speeds unknown to his broom before this.

"It seems that Darkcon has spotted the snitch on the other side of the field." The whole school had seemed to freeze and just watch Justin including both teams on the field except Erayn who turned and raced toward Justin. Justin flew in a straight horizontal line towards the snitch but 20 feet away from it, it zipped upwards at a straight vertical angle. This caused Justin to pull back on his broom as hard as he could, it jerked up at the same angle as the snitch was going almost flinging him off the broom but his tight grip he had made to ignore his head injury held him on by dangling but he pulled himself back up wrapping his legs around the broom and throwing his right arm up above his head in a matter of seconds and with Erayn only feet away Justin grabbed the snitch and leveled out his broom. Half the school went into a wild applause while the other three Marauders and group stared blankly at the scene in front of them gawking.

"DARKCON CATCHES THE SNITCH AND JOHNSON AND THE HOGWARTS DESTROYERS WIN THE SCRIMMAGE!!!! 270-50!!!!!" Peter screamed into the mike then realized who had won and stopped, looking guilty at his friends.

"Holy shi.." Sophie started but Lily spoke up first,

"Wow they won" She said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah that kinda sucks" Lizzy sighed, Sara laughed.

"Did you really think a few first year students with less than a years worth of real practice would beat a bunch of older and more experienced players?" She looked more serious.

"Well no they…we just kinda hoped that they would win by a miracle." Lindsay shrugged.

"Yeah I guess deep down we knew they wouldn't win." Charlotte looked at the ground.

"And us trying to motivate them was kinda mean making them think they could actually win."

"No it was good for you guys to encourage them, remember what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Those kids got so much practice out of this their skills have improved so much over this month it's almost unbelievable. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and make sure that boyfriend of mine doesn't kill himself from that blow to the head." Sara, soon followed by Daus, smiled and hurried down to the field where both teams landed, and surprisingly the winning team didn't look any different from what they normally do, Madam Pomfrey already at Justin's side.

"So you won, congratulations" Erayn forced a nice smile to Justin as she touched down to the ground. Justin gripped the Snitch tight in his hand and looked down at it.

"Yeah thanks, you guys put up a good challenge for first and second years." Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to examine his head taking it in her hands and looking at where it was hit.

"You're coming with me!" She said almost pulling him off his broom.

"Um okay hey Jena take this and put it up would ya?" He handed his broom to the closest team mate, which just happened to be her.

"Okay I will" She laughed.

"Somebody say my name over here?" Will turned around.

"Oh I was just telling Justin I'd put his broom up" She shrugged.

"Hey Jena come on let's get changed, Dumbledor said he's gunna give us the trophy thingy after Justin gets back!" Belen called from next to the locker room.

"Okay coming!" She called back, "Well We'll see you later, k?" She said to the Gryffindor team that was standing around looking sullen. They nodded and she jogged off towards the locker room along with the rest of the Destroyers.

"This sucks" James kicked the dirt as they slowly made their way towards their own locker room as the school cleared from the stands back to the castle.

"Yeah tell me about it, and Sirius dogging on us at the beginning of the scrimmage didn't help." Tyson pulled her red hair that clung to her neck from sweat away and tied it into a ponytail.

"You know what, what were thinking going up against them?" Will muttered.

"Nothing evidently." Lindzi sighed as they spilt up to go into the two locker rooms.

It was dinner by the time any of the Gryffindor team had seen the Destroyers at all since the scrimmage, and they weren't happy about seeing them now. Once dinner was mostly through Dumbledor stood up and raised his hands for quiet.

"As I have promised I will be setting aside a special trophy and spot in the trophy room for the winner of the recently past scrimmage. And as it is the winner is Johnson and the Destroyers!" The school broke into a polite applause and Dumbledor took out a small box from next to him. "This is the trophy" He opened the thin box and raised a 3D badge shaped gold trophy. "There are seven black spots on this trophy and I will call each member of the team up one at a time and while they walk up here I will place a bracket with their name and position on the trophy then once up here they will take…" He looked at the table for something that obviously wasn't there then turned to Professor Bayns, "The quill, do you know where I put it?"

"It's in the box, Sir" Bayns smiled.

"Ah yes, here it is!" Dumbledor told the school, his eyes twinkling, "Okay when they come up here they will sign the bracket under their name and position and place the bracket on the trophy which will melt into the trophy and become permanent. So let's start. Chaser and team captain, Denium Johnson" Denium stood up beaming and quickly walked up to the head table.There he took the quill and signed his name under his info.

"Chaser Ashley Davis!" Dumbledor called after Denium had returned from his seat.

"Chaser Dave Weasley!" As soon as Ashley sat down Dave had to get up which made it a bit difficult since they sat right next to each other.

"Seeker Justin Darkcon!" Justin almost knocked his plate over trying to get up.

"Beater Belen Ostria!" Belen smiled and detached herself from her boyfriend before making her way up to the head table.

"Beater Jena Roberts!" She followed Belen's route.

"And Last but not least, Keeper Marie Potter!" Marie blushed and went up signing her name.

"Now that we have the award for the scrimmage I hope my teams can go back to how they were." When Dumbledor said this he looked over the school and saw people from the Gryffindor team, Ravenclaw team, but especially the Scrimmage team nodding and agreeing. "Though I must admit I like the fact that two houses pulled together to win something. The retired members of the Destroyers may come up here after everybody has gone up to their common rooms to get the trophy and place it in the trophy room so that everyone may see it tomorrow morning before classes, though I want no one being late because they stopped and looked at it." Dumbledor smiled.

Once dinner was over Belen, Jena, and Jena's boyfriend Ben walked over to the Gryffindor table as the rest of the school started back to the dorms. Ben sat down next to his older brother and Jena sat on his other side. Ben James was a 5th year Ravenclaw with dark brown hair that hung a little past his blue eyes giving him that pretty boy look, only slightly shorter than his brother by three inches who sat at 6'3". Amedaus James being the older brother went by Daus and was a 6th year Gryffindor with light blonde hair hanging down to his chin, and the same blue eyes and pretty boy look as his brother.

"I'm proud of you." Daus smiled taking Belen in his arms and kissing her once she had sat down.

"Thank-you," Belen blushed.

"So are we" Denium beamed from where he now sat on the table with his feet perched on the bench the rest sat on, "You two coming with us to put the trophy up?"

"I guess if we can" Daus shrugged still holding Belen.

"I'm sure Headmaster wouldn't mind" Marie put in.

"Yeah then we'll come." Ben looked at Jena and took her hand.

"I know all we did was beat a bunch of little kids out there today but I'm still really proud of all of you for your determination, motivation, and dedication." Justin ran a hand through his long hair. The rest of the team blushed and thanked him.

"Now this means you can get back to your school work right?" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah I guess this does mean that huh?" Justin sighed then laughed with the rest of the small group.

"Okay guys you can come look at it finished and may take it to the trophy room." Dumbledor was the only other one still in the Great Hall. Surprised to see someone else still in the hall they nodded, "And yes the boys may come with you." The group walked up to the front table for the second time that night. Once there Denium took the box the trophy was in and opened it letting everyone see it.

_Johnson and the Hogwarts Destroyers _

_March 25th 1980_

_Winner of the scrimmage against the Gryffindor House Team  
_

_Captain Denium Johnson _

_(Chaser, 6th year Gryffindor )_

_Ashley Davis _

_(Chaser, 7th year Gryffindor)_

_Dave Weasley _

_(Chaser, 7th year Gryffindor)_

_Justin Darkcon _

_(Seeker, 6th year Gryffindor) _

_Belen Ostria _

(_Beater, 4th year Ravenclaw)_

_J__ena __Roberts_

_(Beater, 4th year Ravenclaw) _

_Marie Potter_

_(Keeper, 3rd year Gryffindor) _

"Wow it looks great." Ashley smiled down at it.

"Yeah it makes it sound as if we beat a real hard team…The Gryffindor House Team" Belen laughed.

"Well I'm beat from today why don't we put that away and hit the hay?" Justin murmured still staring at the trophy.

"Good idea, here's the key to the glass case in the trophy room. It's the second case to the left third shelf from the middle." Dumbledor watched them look at the trophy smiling.

"Okay thanks. I'll bring it back to you during my prefect rounds" Dave nodded.

Slowly the group made their way up to the trophy room. Dave unlocked the right case and moved out of the way to let Belen, who was holding the trophy, put it up in its proper place. Then he relocked it and put the key in his pocket, the group stepped back to look at it.

"Well it wasn't a great accomplishment but at least we can say we did it." Jena shrugged.

"Yeah and it'll always be there for proof." Justin laughed.

"You don't think…." Ashley started with a confused look.

"Think what Babe?" Dave took hold of her hand as they headed out of the trophy room.

"Well since we beat them at their own scrimmage and they just happen to be the biggest pranksters and friends with a few more, you don't think they'll prank us until schools out to get us back a little do you?"

"No I think they'll take it fair and square, you don't have to worry." Belen shook her head as Daus took her hand.

"I don't know she makes a good point. I mean James _is _my brother I do know him and he just might do that." Marie stopped making the rest stop to.

"Well then we can talk to them right and ask them not to" Dave looked worried.

"Yeah right" Belen laughed, Daus rolled his eyes.

"Sweet talk em'?" Ashley's brow furrowed.

"Ummm no" Again Belen laughed though this time it was full of sarcasium.

"Then we're done for!" Ashley put her head on Dave's shoulder and playfully whined.

"Hey at least you have the rest of this year and your gone some of us have a few more years with all of em'!" Jena rolled her eyes as she thought about what she had said; Ben slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What you guys think you have it bad? Heck I have four more school years AND I have to see him on vacation and holidays, again, he's my BROTHER!" Marie laughed pretending to cry.

"Ahh yes the horror" Belen pitched her voice higher for horror playing with Marie.

"Yeah well all I'm saying Belen is be careful on your way to your common room, him and his little buddies might be waiting for you!" Marie pretended to get cocky.

"Okay, okay we get it we all need to watch our back and those little rascals till school's out, now Gryffindors that way and you three Ravenclaws that way." Dave stopped as they came to a hall way that split directions pointing the Gryffindors to the left and the Ravenclaws to the Right.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow since I won't be up before you come back to the common room." Ashley smiled and kissed Dave.

"Ohhhhhh how sweet!" the rest of the group cooed.

"Ah shove it!" Dave laughed hitting Justin in the arm. Daus who had already pulled Belen close to him took his hand and brought her chin up to where she was looking into his blue eyes.

"Good-night" He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Good-night" She breathed as he slowly pulled away and waved as he followed Jena and Ben.

After saying the rest of the good-nights the Gryffindors went to the left while Belen, Jena, and Ben went left. Leaving Dave to watch their disappearing figures.


	7. Prank Attacks

**Chapter7 --Prank Attacks**

"So yeah, you lost" Sirius smiled as he sat down on the couch the group was around.

"Shut-up Sirius." Tyson didn't even open her eyes from where she sat, her head back and eyes closed, on the other end of the couch.

"I don't have too" He smiled again in satisfaction.

"Yeah you do" James said from where he sat on the ground surprisingly doing his homework.

"Oh really?" Sirius looked over at James like he wanted to hit him; James just nodded and continued with his homework not even knowing that Sirius was glaring at him.

"What the hell is you problem?" Rielly looked up from a magazine she was reading towards Sirius.

"What the hell is MY problem? I think your directing the question to the wrong person! You should be talking to Potter and Tyson!" Sirius looked pissed over at Rielly.

"No I mean your problem, everyone else has got along with Tyson and Potter just fine, it just you that hasn't. Why are you being such an ass?" Rielly put down the magazine.

"Don't call my best friend that!" James being the eleven year old that he was, he didn't like being mad and only liked things to go nice and simple for life, so without even realizing it he was arguing on behave of Sirius. Sirius stopped glaring at Rielly long enough to look at James to see if he was being sincere, and he was. With an exchange of a look both boys smiled and looked back at Rielly, and once again they were best friends.

"Quit yelling at her, she was just stating the obvious!" Aerith looked over at James.

"Stating the obvious?" James stood up.

"Yeah Sirius has been a real jerk lately for no reason other than jealousy, and everyone knows it!" She too stood up along with Rielly. Everyone else in the group sat there watching their friends yell at each other not knowing what to say.

"Exactly, he's been acting like Malfoy, that slimy git." Rielly glared at Sirius

"You shove it Gainbrough!" Tyson jumped up defending both her 'boyfriend' and her best friend at the same time. And like with Sirius and James it took but one look from each other to confirm their friendship.

"Stay out of this Tyson, it isn't your fight!" Rielly gritted her teeth. By now the whole common room was looking at the group, amazed that this group of friends that had been so close the whole school year was finally falling apart.

"How dare you say that he doesn't have a reason to act like that, I'd say he has a pretty damn good one. But what the hell do you know? Nothing because he never told you, he told me and James, so yeah this is my fight seeing how I'm more clued in on it than you!" Tyson's gray eyes filled with hate instantly.

"What?" Erayn asked trying to get Tyson's attention but she just ignored her.

"That doesn't mean anything! Just because you and jerk over there who can't get his priorities straight can become friends with just a smile doesn't let him get away with how he's been acting" Rielly almost shrieked.

"It's fine Ty, cool down I'm not gunna duel my girlfriend's friends." Sirius lowered his eyes when Tyson had looked at him with a look that obviously asked if he was gunna hex her.

"No but I will!" Tyson spun around towards Rielly her wand gripped in her hand.

"Ty no, Sirius is right, please stop." James grabbed hold of Tyson's arm that held her wand.

"Please Ty don't do anything. Put your wand down." Sirius sounded sick, like he wanted to just give up everything. Tyson glared at Rielly for a moment before considering what Sirius had said and dropping her wand on the couch beside her.

"Yeah that's right Tyson, do what your little boyfriend tells you." Rielly grinned. In a split second Erayn was up on her feet and Rielly was on the floor holding her nose. Everyone jumped back from Rielly until the realized what had happened then looked back up towards Erayn who still had her fist clenched.

"My nose!" Rielly screamed, everyone just looked from her to Erayn not knowing if they should laugh or be angry, "Help me Aerith!" Rielly demanded.

"Sirius is my boyfriend and I'm tired of having it seem other wise." Erayn glared at Rielly who was getting help to stand back up from Aerith.

"You Bit-" Aerith started but was cut off by Sirius.

"Don't you dare call my girlfriend that, if any one is, its you!"

"Huh?" Aerith snorted, "Remus did you just hear what he just said to me, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" She pulled her glance from Sirius and Erayn to Remus who was sitting on the couch quietly with Peter; she hoped that Remus would be civil enough to help her out. He looked startled and was quiet for quite awhile making Aerith speak up again, "Well?" everyone was staring at him waiting for his reply.

"Well you did start to call Erayn the same thing first, did you not? So he was just standing up for her like any loyal boyfriend." Remus shrugged.

"Omigod, you people are impossible!" Aerith screamed before grabbing hold of Rielly who still held her nose which was bleeding and dragging her off to another side of the common room. Everyone looked at each other then at Remus who just shrugged again.

"I'm sorry guys that I've been such a jerk lately and I know that you just wanted to help and I was pushing you two away…" Sirius started apologizing to Tyson and James.

"Wait this is what I meant, Sirius. I'm your girlfriend and evidently there's something that you aren't telling me but you told Tyson and James. That's not right; you have to be able to tell me too!" Erayn fell down onto the couch rubbing her knuckles now thinking that she had acted rather foolishly when she punched Rielly. Sirius looked down at Erayn sadly then to James and Tyson. He sat down next to her and took her hands. For once in his life he was being sincere.

"Erayn, we've all got secrets and some of them just can't be told, I'm sorry but if you really care for me you won't ask about it anymore." He hung his head sadly.

"Don't you see Sirius, its only going to get worse if you don't stop it, you have to tell someone!" Tyson looked ready to cry for the first time that any of them had ever known her. She wasn't going to cry not over this she told herself no she wouldn't, and she didn't.

"Sirius tell me, please!" Erayn choked on her reply.

"I can't! Tyson you wouldn't understand why I can't either!" His first answer was directed to Erayn the second obviously to Tyson.

"I would understand more than you would ever know" Tyson looked down at the floor for a moment then got up and left to the portrait that led out of the common room, though her along with everyone else knew it was to late to be out. Remus quickly followed.

"So your not going to tell me?" Erayn looked up at Sirius her hands still in his.

"I can't" was all she got back.

"Okay I understand, but you have to understand that I can't stay with someone that keeps secrets from me, especially important ones evidently like this." This time it was Erayn's turn to stand up and walk out but she headed toward the dorms, whispering a small, "bye" to Sirius on her way out.

The common room was quiet for almost a whole minute no one moving barely even breathing.

"You know things are bad when the biggest pranksters in the school are causing the most depressing drama." Sara sighed; her comment received a few weak, tired chuckles but nothing more. She followed Erayn to see if she could comfort her. Sirius, James, and Peter all got up and went to their own dorms to talk all this out. Leaving everyone else to sit there for sometime before each group slowly went back to what they had previously been doing.

Remus followed the stairs from the seventh floor down to the first and quietly snuck past the prefects and out the side door of the castle to the castle grounds next to the lake. There on the edge just a foot or two away from the small lapping waves of the lake sat Tyson, he knew she would be there, it was her favorite place at night. He went and sat next to her, for a long while neither spoke.

"Tyson I know you know my secret as does the rest of the marauders. And I know that you know what the others are trying to do to help my... problem. Obviously Sirius has his own problems and it kills me that he didn't tell me after I told him mine. But what is done is done and now I have to face the fact that I'm not the only one with problems, evidently so does Sirius... and you too. What else kills me is that I have you and the boys to help me with mine, and Sirius has you and James... but you... you have no one. That must be a hell living in your head with no one to talk to about things. Your not one to open up about these things but you need to for your own safety. We don't need a suicide."

"Remus you know me better than that, I would never kill myself... that's not what scares me..." She didn't even raise her head from where she had her arms wrapped around her knees and her face laying on them.

"Then what does?"

"That someone else might." She looked up into Remus' eyes, they were scared but not for himself, no they were scared for Tyson. She would never talk like that if it wasn't serious.

"Who?"

"Someone I hope to never see again."

That night Tyson did something she had never done before, she let everything go. She told about her past and her feelings, about what waited for her in her future. What scared her the most? Now she didn't cry, she couldn't. She had held in this story to long to break down and cry so she told it without an expression, without thought, while looking over the lake. Remus just sat there and listened, looking at her, not knowing that he was the first to hear what she was saying, and that it would not be told or spoken of again for another five years.


	8. Friends Again

**Chapter 8 -- Friends Again --**

Eleven year olds don't live off drama like older teenagers so once Tyson got her secret off her chest along with Sirius talking more to James about his, most of the group went back to normal. And most means without Aerith, Rielly, and sadly Erayn. Erayn had only felt part of their group that year because she was getting closer to Sirius and when she broke up with him she felt that tie break. The group didn't want to push either Sirius or Tyson about their problems so the subject was quickly dropped.

"So Ty, how's the off restrictions feeling going with you?" Sophie laughed the next morning at breakfast. Sophie, Tyson, James, Lily, and Rory were the only ones from the group up yet.

"I would say extremely well!" Tyson smiled back and took a bite of sausage.

"Hey Denium now that we have our old team back, when do practices start back up?" James asked from next to Sirius and Charlotte as Denium walked past with Sara and Daus.

"Oh hey hold on." Denium stopped Sara and Daus, "Um I talked to Dumbledor and got a better practice time, it's from 5 to 7 every Tuesday and Thursday!" James nodded, "Tell that to everyone that's not here, k?" James nodded again.

"Where you three off to anyway?" Lily looked up from her conversation with Rory.

"Oh we're meeting Justin, Jena, Belen, and Ben out front to talk about something." Denium shrugged it off.

"Oh okay, talk to ya later then." She smiled and turned back to Rory after the three bid everyone farewell and took off out the doors.

"So who's the next victim?" Lindzi smiled sitting down at the table followed by Remus.

"Oh we dunno, most likely someone from the scrimmage team." James piped up; Lily who sat across from him rolled her eyes, "What?" He asked Lily looking alarmed.

"Nothing" She continued shaking her head until she looked up at James who had his head tilted looking very confused. Though she could tell it was a fake confused look she had to laugh, causing James to break out into his misfit grin. Just then Sirius walked in with Marie and Peter.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked Lily and James, when he turned back from his question to Tyson and Sophie and found them laughing.

"Nothing" Lily said for the second time in a row. James just shook his head agreeing with Lily. Rory eyed them skeptically as Sirius, Marie, and Peter sat down.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked Rory about James and Lily, who were in fact still laughing for some unknown reason.

"I dunno" Rory scrunched up his eyebrows in a playful yet confused look causing Lily and James to burst into a new fit of giggles.

"Someone took too many happy pills this morning." Whitney softly grumbled looking tired as she walked up to the group, "I don't know how you all do it." She weakly smiled and sat down.

"Do what?" James managed to gasp.

"Be all happy and giddy and hyper this early. Even though you know perfectly well that classes are about to start and we have Jarves first thing." She shrugged and got some food. With her comment Will came up behind her and laughed.

"Ah I don't have him till this afternoon!" He sat down and Tyson smiled.

"Yeah well having him early means we get his class over and done with, you have to dread it all day" She laughed.

"So I'd rather dread it all day then have to start my day off with him, he'd ruin the rest of the day!" Will replied looking straight at Tyson making her blush. Sirius and James rolled their eyes.

"Either way his class is horrible!" James mumbled, him and Lily had managed to control themselves after Will came up and the Jarves conversation started.

About a half hour later everyone was down stairs and just about done eating when Taglen walked into the Great Hall.

"What's he doing?" James whispered to Sirius who sat next to him, Sirius looked up at Taglen and narrowed his eyes. With one quick movement Tyson swiveled around almost knocking herself out of her seat, thus making someone have to catch her. And to her delight that someone was Will.

"It's just Taglen and he's not even looking over here calm down and be careful." He laughed helping her sit up straight.

"Um yeah you're right, nothing to worry about, um thanks" Tyson blushed and tried to suck up to him causing Sirius and James to moan playfully. Will just smiled and nodded before going back to his plate of food. Tyson looked over to James and Sirius who were glaring at Taglen (who had sat down at the Slytherin table by now) purposely not looking at Tyson. So looking for some help she looked to Sophie. Sophie didn't understand what Tyson meant when she looked at her raising her eyebrows and nodding her head, then shaking it.

"What is it Ty?" Sophie finally blurted out making Tyson groan and slouch over.

"Oh she's trying to get you to secretly tell her what Taglen is doing so she doesn't have to turn around to look herself so that it seems that she doesn't really care about what he's doing so that Will will notice and magically fall in love with her." Sirius smiled and said all in one breathe. The group burst out laughing except Tyson and Will, who both were blushing as red as a beet.

"For your information Sirius, I was not asking that in the least. In fact I'm getting up now to go over to see my boyfriend whom I happen to like very much!" Tyson blushed trying to cover her lie but she did get up and move to the Slytherin table to talk with Lucius, Severus, and Lindsay (who happened to be over there already), and also Taglen.

"She is the biggest liar I have ever seen!" Lizzy laughed.

"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Lily trailed off looking at the marauders who all were sitting next to each other.

"Yeah I would say one of the biggest liars, ANY of us have ever seen." Rory laughed as the group all stared at the four boys who were trying to plead not guilty and that they have never lied, which caused the group to go into another uproar which got them a few warning glances from a few professors that sat at the head table.

"Okay Okay, I have to admit I don't ever remember hearing Remus tell a lie." Lily smiled to one of her best friends.

"Yeah Lily thank-you finally someone who listens!" He smiled back.

"Oh please you've lied to the professors for us numerous times during a prank!" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Busted!" James and Sirius both laughed.

"Okay then I think I'll wipe my slate clean and start over, no more lying for me, nope none at all. Even for the sake of a prank!" Remus smiled at Lindzi as if he had just won something and was proud of it. Lindzi smiled back and both put three fingers up as James, Sirius, and Peter were making remarks like; 'okay you do that' and 'yeah okay' Remus and Lindzi both mouthed the silent count down to each other, "three, two, one" When they said one all three boys realized what Remus had said and started up on him.

"No you can't do that!" James blurted.

"You're the excuse that gets us out of trouble!" Sirius agreed.

"Tyson sucks at lying she can't do it... and we can't either!" Peter finished up.

"Calm down guys, I was messing with you. I won't really leave ya'll hanging!" Remus laughed when he had heard enough of the boys' companying and whining.

"Thank God! I thought we were doomed!" James pretended to wipe sweat off his face.

"Come on its time for class." Charlotte rolled her eyes and started to get up which was followed suit by the rest of the group.

"Yeah and to think we are so young... to be doomed of no pranks at our delicate pranking age" Peter sighed.

"Oh don't even say that! I can't bear it!" James played along.

"No more pranks... ever!" Charlotte whispered over James' shoulder making him jump.

"Don't do that!" He looked mad for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"Can you guys even _try _to be good till the end of the year; it's only three more months?" Lily pleaded with the marauders and Tyson during the last ten minutes of their last class of the day.

"Umm why?" Peter looked at Lily strange.

"Umm maybe cause the end of the year is the house cup thing?" Sirius hit Peter upside the head.

"So you will?" Lily looked hopeful.

"Wellllllll" James looked like he was contemplating it.

"No!" All five of the pranksters said at the same time.

"And why not?" Lizzy asked while putting her materials away.

"Maybe because we're....what's the word Remus?" Peter asked while snapping his fingers pretending not to know.

"Pranksters?" Remus rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah that's the word!" Peter laughed as the professor dismissed them.

"Ah hush and come on Peter." Tyson grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him out the door grabbing Sirius and pushing him in front of her so that he would go, "We don't have all day James and Remus!" She called back to the boys, who just rolled their eyes and started to get up.

"She's a tad bit controlling when it comes to pranks." Remus sighed.

"And bossy" James agreed.

"Then why do you do as she says?" Sophie laughed.

"She makes up some pretty good pranks." James said as him and Remus started walking away from the group.

"And I suppose that's what you're going to do right now?" Whitney called after them.

"You bet!" Remus laughed as him and James disappeared down the hall.

Tyson along with the Marauders practically ran down the hall towards the common room.

"So you know for a fact that the Slytherins have COMC this period and will be outside right?" Tyson asked as she panted for breath after saying the password to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Yes I'm sure; they've only had the same classes at the same time for the whole year!" James puffed as he climbed through the hole.

"Or maybe he's getting you back for saying that your reliable contacts told you about the pranked the front door on Valentine's Day?" Peter laughed as he caught his own breath.

"You idiot it was rigid for a prank, you just opened the door for them!" Tyson slapped Peter on the back of his head.

"So what does that matter?" Sirius asked taking a few things from his bag which he had laid on the nearest table.

"What are you two telling me that you still don't understand how that prank worked?" Remus laughed. Tyson looked over to him.

"Thank-you, some one with some common sense!" She rolled her eyes making him laugh.

"Um I understand too" James waved a hand in her face telling her that he was there as well.

"Oh really then how did it work?" Tyson stopped laughing to try and look serious at him though it deemed harder than expected.

"Oh um well..." James stuttered.

"Right you don't know, it's whoever opened the door from the outside. The person had to actually turn the knob for the bucket to appear then open the door for it to spill." Remus shook his head and took one of the objects from James' hand. James had pulled out a bunch of muggle things called balloons from his bag handing a few out to each of them. Once they got the balloons they took out their wands and moved to the window facing the forbidden forest. While they talked about the prank Tyson went up to her dorm only to emerge again moments later. In her hands were two buckets, a bucket of gold paint and a bucket of red paint. They slowly filled up each of the balloons with red or gold paint, tying them securely with a knot then placing them on a couch so they wouldn't break.

"Okay that's the last of em'." Peter nodded to the balloons that Remus and Sirius were tying, "Now when do they start coming out?"

"Well some should already be down there but they still have a few minutes till class starts." Tyson shrugged, "Wait look!" She opened the window and looked out. Sitting not far from the castle was a group of Slytherins.

"What are they doing, class isn't even over here?" Sirius asked noticing that they were all bent over something in the middle of the circle. Not much could be seen from the 7th floor of the castle.

"Oh hold on!" All of a sudden Peter spun around and ran up the steps to his dorm.

"What's he doin?" Tyson asked as they all stared at where Peter had been moments before.

"Dunno" The other three shrugged. Soon Peter came running back down waving something around in his hand. When he reached the small group of pranksters he held the object still long enough for them to see that the thing looked brass and a bit like the muggle object; binoculars, sept with lots more knobs and dials.

"What is that?" Tyson looked dumbfounded for the second time since New Years.

"That!" Sirius took the thing from Peter, "Is something called Omnioculars!"

"Yes and I can explain, hurry before they go!" Peter stole them back, "We can use these to see what they Slytherins are doing." He gestured towards the small group of Slytherins who were still huddled around something, "You can slow things down and replay them, or just use them to see things up closer." He continued to explain.

"Oh cool, can I see em?" Tyson gently held her hand out asking in a soft voice, staring at the omnioculars with awe. Peter turned them over to her with evil looks from Sirius and James who had wanted to see them first. Quickly Tyson turned around and got situated to see the Slytherins, "How do I slow it down?"

"Oh press and hold this button." Sirius leaned over her and pressed a button, she looked up at him then to where his finger was, then moved her left index finger slightly to the right and held down the button making Sirius move his finger.

"I could have shown her." Peter muttered.

"Ah hush Peter!" James' whined.

"Where'd you get those anyway Pete?" Sirius asked.

"Oh my grandfather gave them to me when I found them in one of his spare rooms in his mansion. He said he got them the last time he attended the World Cup." He shrugged and looked back at Tyson who was practically hanging out of the window trying to see. Remus simply pushed her foot back down to the ground to keep her from falling out.

"Oh no they're not! Those little pieces of scum!" Tyson jumped up almost dropping the omnioculars out the window.

"What?" Peter and Remus jumped up yelling as Sirius and James both made a dive for the omnioculars. Sirius made it first and easily took them from Tyson's loose grip since she wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Those jerks are planning a prank to pull on us during the end of term feast when the House Cup is awarded!" With that Sirius half fell on the window trying to see out as James practically jumped on him trying to take them from him.

"Would you" Remus put a tight grip on the omnioculars, "stop it" he ripped them from James and Sirius' grasp handing them back to Peter, who tossed them to an armchair out of the way.

"How do you know what they're doing?" Sirius pushed James off of himself and straightened his cloths, sticking his tongue out at James.

"Because those things showed me that it was Taglen in the middle of that circle huddling over a blue print of the Great Hall. In the corner said the date of the End of Term Feast, our table was circled and had all these markings on them. That group down there is not just a group of Slytherins that's our enemy of war, the Tagz." She pointed to them. With a sudden glance at each other Sirius and James made another dive towards the omnioculars, but almost in one swift movement Peter and Remus grabbed hold of them and didn't let go.

"That's not fair though they have at least ten people down there. We only have us five here." Remus sighed letting go of James after the two had stopped squirming.

"Then we'll just have to recruit more won't we?" Tyson smiled her know smile then picked up two balloons sitting them on the window sill, "Come on before class starts!" She motioned for the others to follow suit.

Tyson led the example by tossing one balloon out the window then charming it with the floating spell, after she aimed it right over the middle of the circle she lifted the charm and the balloon came crashing down on the group. None of the other airborne balloons that day were quite as enjoyable as the first. All the Slytherins jumped up screaming and yelling trying to get the paint off of them. When they tried to look up to see where it came from more balloons came raining down on them, leaving them looking as if they just came out a Quidditch game supporting the Gryffindor team. Tyson stole the omniculars from James who had finally managed to get them and use them.

"Hey gimmie em back!" James sounded like a four year old.

"Oh hold on, would you?" Tyson grumbled from behind the omniculars, she pressed the replay button, and watched the scene before cursing softly.

"What?" Remus asked.

"When the first balloon dropped it didn't land on the paper just the person next to him so he grabbed it off and ran before another hit, we didn't see him run off since we were watching the balloons hit the others." She sighed and tossed the omniculars to Peter again, "Here"

"Oh don't be so flippin pessimistic!" Remus spat. The other four looked at him with astonished faces.

"And what might that mean?" Tyson asked.

"It's the opposite of optimistic" They continued to stare at him, he sighed, "Oh you guys don't know anything! It means you always look for the bad things in stuff rather than the good ones."

"Right, and why do you say that?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Because look we just pranked every one of the Tagz except the leader, that's pretty good if you ask me..." He trailed off.

"Yeah and we didn't even mean to hit all of em'" James looked down at the gold and red Slytherins who were still yelling.

"Oh crap we're gunna be late for class! Come on!" Remus yipped draggin them with him down the steps and out of the portrait.

"Okay what'd you want to see us for?" Belen asked as her, Jena, Daus, and Ben all sat

down around the small group. Tyson and the Marauders had asked for some time to speak with certain people during lunch. And those people were everyone that the boys and Tyson could really trust and the four were the last ones to arrive.

"Well as you all know the end of term is coming up rather quickly, right?" Tyson started talking to the group.

"Well yeah duh, in about three months" Arthur Weasley laughed; Molly looked at him and shoved him almost into the lake. Molly wasn't a big girl but Arthur was a very small boy so it didn't take much to move him.

"I think she was asking a rhetorical question, right Ty?" Molly smiled up at Tyson as Arthur regained his balance.

"Yeah that means only a month till the last Quidditch match!" Denium looked more and more like the muggle stereotype, jock, by the day.

"Yeah" Will and Rory agreed and all three exchanged high fives.

"Go Gryffindor! You already kicked two house butts!" Justin joined the jock-like mess.

"Umm just to let ya know Ravenclaw has beat Slytherin and Hufflepuff also, meaning we just might have a chance to beat you. We have been practicing hard…" Jena trailed off rolling her eyes making Belen laugh.

"Yeah don't get your hopes up boys; we're obviously not as good as we think seeing how we lost the scrimmage." Lindzi sighed.

"Ah Lindz, that's only because you all went up against players with a lot more experience." Sara tried to comfort her.

"Um yeah that's all great and wonderful but we've got more important things to talk about!" James stated.

"Oh God, something more important than Quidditch? We've got to be here for only one other thing, and that's a prank." Lily sighed. She hated pranks, and she hated that James and the others pulled them on the Slytherins, sure they were mean and rude but that didn't mean that they deserved to be pranked…but then again the Tagz did pull pranks on them….

"Why Lily, you're a smart one!" Tyson laughed.

"Wait what does this have to do with the end of term?" Dave asked, obviously confused.

"Well just from what they've said so far you can probably safely assume that they want to pull some kind of prank before the year's over." Ashley acted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you have some of it right" Sirius looked slightly undecided.

"Yeah I bet it isn't just how they can pull of a prank before end of term; I bet its how _many _they can pull off before end of term." Marie laughed.

"Well what's this have to do with us?" Lizzy motioned to the group sitting on the ground.

"Oh we are the guinea pig I bet, just watch!" Charlotte moaned.

"No your not, actually we need you for the total opposite." Peter spoke up.

"You want us to prank you?" Sophie laughed in question.

"No would you hush so she can talk?" James stared at her; she glared at him and turned back to Tyson.

"Anyways… okay look. Taglen has his little group and-"

"That thing isn't little compared to us! They have over twice as many people as we do!" Sirius cried.

"Oh no, I am not!" Whitney caught on to what the pranksters wanted from them.

"Ah come on please?" James pleaded.

"Please what?" Sara asked.

"Let me finish would you?" Tyson gave off an irritated sigh.

"Fine" James sat down next to Charlotte.

"Okay look the Tagz far out number us Marauders. And we five know personally that they're all planning a prank on what seems to be the whole Gryffindor house-"

"What?" The whole group not including the Marauders and Ravenclaws yelped interrupting Tyson.

"Again let me finish!" Once everyone was quiet, glaring and mumbling, but quiet none the less. She started again. "Now we say by the looks of it, it's the whole house. BUT that would be way too hard to pull off so we think that it might just be aimed at us pranksters and" Again she was cut off this time by Whitney.

"So it's just the pranksters and yet you want us all to help you, meaning we would become part of the target, yes?" She looked smug.

"No, well technically yes, BUT…."

"Exactly."

"Oh come on look here's the deal, we're gunna get royally creamed by the Tagz if we don't do something to stop them. The only way to stop them is if we have more people to help, now we're asking you, please help us. We just need you guys to help us find out what their planning, find a way to stop it, and perhaps pull a prank on them." Remus gave off his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I hate pulling pranks myself what if we get caught?" Lindzi asked trying not to fall for Remus beautiful eyes.

"You won't we promise! We won't give you guys the jobs that are risky for getting caught, and if something happens we'll take the blame, they'll believe us!" Sirius jumped in.

"Well?" Tyson and all the boys tried to act sad and needy.

"Count me in, and heck gimme a risky job!" Marie stood up and walked over to the pranksters, slapping high-fives and receiving thank-yous.

"Lindzi?" Remus took her hand; she closed her eyes and dropped her head in defeat.

"Okay fine" She opened her eyes and looked at Remus who was beaming, he helped her up and they moved over to the pranksters. Will and Rory looked at each other then smiled and jumped up both exclaiming that they'd help with a risky job too. Followed by Belen, Jena, Daus, and Ben, they all went over to the small group which was slowly growing with pranksters.

"What if something does happen and then I'm kicked off the Quidditch team or out of my captain spot?" Denium looked worried.

"Oh get your head away from the Quidditch field and come on!" Ashley rolled her eyes grabbing hold of Denium's hand with her right hand and her left had Justin's hand; she dragged both boys past the imaginary line into the prankster side.

"Plus if that happened, we'd all get caught and the only person left on the team would be Erayn." James laughed as did a few others.

"You wanna?" Arthur asked Molly in a hushed tone.

"I guess we can." She nodded and they moved over to the over side, "I just hope to God that I don't have pranksters for kids when I grow up and get married."

"Why I think it might be fun to hear about their pranks, it'd remind me of now" Arthur laughed.

"Come on please?" Ashley was begging Dave.

"No, do you know how much trouble I'd get in, for even knowing that you guys are planning this? Do you not remember I'm a prefect?" Dave whined.

"We promise you won't get caught, we'll give you the easiest job." Peter pleaded.

"Fine!" Dave didn't look to happy at his decision but went with Ashley to the other side, "Oh God don't let us get caught!" He whispered under his breath.

"Hey lets try this, let's live a little!" Sophie nudged Charlotte, Lily, Lizzy, and Whitney.

"Oh I was hoping one of you would want to!" Charlotte nodded as did Lizzy, but Lily and Whitney screamed a firm no.

"Ah why not?" Charlotte asked.

"Because I'm not getting into trouble. I'm making good grades, haven't been in trouble at all this year, and I'm hoping to become Prefect in a few years. But I'll be a good prefect and tell on you guys?"

"That's it I'm not doing it!" Dave looked worried and tried to go back over to where Lily was but Ashley grabbed him and told him to stop. Everybody else though became frantic at Lily's last comment.

"You're not going to tell on us then are you?" Remus eyes grew.

"No but I'm saying somebody should stop you." Everyone except Dave and James calmed down.

"What and let the Tagz prank us without fighting back?!" He grew red in the face, "I don't think so I'm not backing down to a Slytherin!"

"Ah shut-up James, Come on Lil please just join us." Rory tried pleading with her.

"No!"

"Where are you three going?" Whitney cocked an eyebrow at Lizzy, Sophie, and Charlotte.

"Um Whit, Lil, we want to do this, so we're gunna" Sophie hesitated at first but then felt safe about it and talked with confidence.

"You're betraying us?" Lily looked bug-eyed.

"No Lily actually you and Whitney are. I mean the whole group is over here and you two are over there. Lindzi risked getting in trouble, Denium risked his captain spot, the Quidditch players are risking the team, and heck Dave is risking his prefect badge." Charlotte stated making Dave cringe, who had in fact decided to stay.

"Ugh play the guilt cards on us why don't you?" Lily sighed.

"What does that mean?" Whitney looked up to Lily who had just stood up.

"Come on Whit, you can't beat it you might as well join it." Lily helped Whitney up then pulled her to the group where they were welcomed with thank-yous, thank Gods, and you won't regret its.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Rory asked James as Tyson and Sirius kept looking past them towards the Slytherin table glaring at Taglen.

"Oh you know the whole family togetherness thing." James rolled his eyes.

"Um okay, how bout you Sirius?" He turned to Sirius.

"I'm going home with James and staying there all summer."

"Kinda like a lost puppy?" Tyson laughed.

"A puppy? Wouldn't that be fun though, being a dog?" Sirius' head turned at an angle as he thought of the idea.

"Um yeah, sure." Tyson rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean a small dog I mean if I could be a real big dog, an animagus…" He trailed off still thinking.

"Yeah okay like you'd ever be powerful enough to become one of those!" Remus laughed as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Ahh lay off him; he's not doing toooo badly in his classes." Rory dragged out the too.

"Of course he's not, and I'm not one of the biggest pranksters in the school." Tyson joked.

"Okay get off the topic of my genius brain, what are you doing this summer Ty?" Sirius turned the subject to Tyson as everyone laughed at Sirius.

"Oh Charles said that he had something big surprised for me… actually he said he has two surprises but the second one won't come till the middle-ish of summer." She smiled.

"Charles?" Rory looked puzzled.

"Yeah my uncle, I live with him." Tyson nodded.

"Really, why do you live with him?"

"Well my parents are dead." She half lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did they die in that small battle against that dude calling himself the Dark Lord a few years back?" Rory started into some really touchy stuff for Tyson, Sirius had become uneasy as well on this question.

"Um yeah" She lied again. "But they weren't quite against him." This time she told the truth, her parents had joined a new organization of followers called Deatheaters.

"What?" His eyes got big, Sirius almost jumped out of his seat.

"Don't worry I'm not like them, that's why I've always lived with Charles, my father's _muggle_ brother." She tried to get the thought that she was like them out of Rory's head, and it seemed to work, Sirius had started nodding like he agreed.

"So you like Charles then or no?" Rory asked confused getting back into easy conversation.

"Charles? Oh I love him to death! I would never ever pull a prank on him, he's the reason I'm not like my parents." She smiled.

"Holy crap, never pull a prank on him? Never?" James' eyes got big.

"Plus he's getting her two surprises." Remus laughed.

"Yeah that too, but also because he's the one who taught me to be a prankster as well, so everything I know he taught me. Or at least the basic idea came from him and I just made a branch off of it. So anything I pull on him he'd flip back on me, believe me I know." She laughed remembering the first and last time she ever pulled a prank on her uncle.

"Yeah that could be a good reason!" James laughed, "Oh crap it's almost 7:30!"

"Yeah so class doesn't begin till 8." Sirius cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"We promised the girls we'd come back to the common room before 7:30 to walk them here." James raised his own eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, whoops forgot bout them!" Rory laughed.

"I'm soo telling Lily you said that!" James laughed as he got up and started towards the door. Rory and Lupin soon followed, with Rory yelling to James that he'd better not or 'else'.

"Well that was interesting." Sirius looked at the door that his three best guy friends ran through.

"Yep loverly, hey why you spending the summer with James, because of your parents?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah my parents are tired of me, they don't want me around. How come you didn't tell me that your parents were deatheaters too?" He whispered.

"I don't know, because their dead I thought it didn't matter." She shrugged.

"But then I wouldn't have felt so bad if I knew you had to go through the same thing."

"Sirius, my parents died when I was 7 and before that I never saw them, so they never had the chance to treat me like your parents treat you."

"Thanks that made me feel better." Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh don't start this again Sirius; you know that how they treat you is not right! Hey if James and you get tired of each other this summer I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind if ya stayed with us." She moved the topic to something easier.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." Sirius nodded.

"So what you have in mind about Taglen and the feast?" Tyson smiled at him at an angle because she was bent over trying to get something out of her bag.

"Well I thought maybe a truth potion in their food…" He thought of the pros and cons for the prank as Tyson pulled out their Prank Spiral.

"Okay good idea, well no how would we get it just in the Slytherin food better yet how in just the Tagz food?"

"Yeah your right, and they might end up saying some stuff we really don't wanna hear. You know what we need to do first?" Sirius smile at her.

"What?" She returned the smile.

"We need to find out whom exactly is a part of the Tagz, and maybe give each of them a welcoming 'present' for joining the war."

"Yes, we must be proper war enemies." Tyson nodded.

"Okay how are we going to go about doing this?"

"By stealing that" Sirius looked over to where Tyson was starring though smiling. His eyes landed on Taglen, who was writing in a little black book oblivious to anything around him.

Once an idea came to Tyson's head there was no 'putting it to the side'. And this showed after the idea of stealing Taglen's own prank book came about.

"That thing has to be hiding what they're planning." Tyson mumbled as she stared at Taglen who was eating. By now the whole group was eating breakfast though Tyson and Sirius just sat there plotting against Taglen waiting for the rest to finish.

"Oh would you hush about that stupid book?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, just think, just for a moment. If his book is anything like mine and the boys then it's a gold mine, I mean come on I'm surprised he hasn't tried to steal ours yet. If one of us gets the other's prank spiral then the war is over, done with, finished!"

"Okay we get it calm down." Lily shook her head.

"Fine, Sirius, James come on I think I have a plan."

"I thought you said we were part of the group now, shouldn't we be allowed in on the planning?" Rory smiled. Tyson sat there looking at everyone puzzled.

"Um okay fine, but it means your all missing lunch, met us by the lake at lunch!" Tyson nodded quickly and jumped up then made her way over to Malfoy and Snape.

"Hey Lucius, what's up?" Tyson sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Hi, nothing much you?" He smiled before going back to his plate.

"Oh nothing, hey Taglen, whatcha writin'? A lovvvvvveeeee note?" She cooed. Taglen looked up from where he looked to be fixing something in his spiral, suddenly he sat up straight and closed the book.

"No, thank-you I'm not. What are you doing over here you git?" He smiled politely.

"Hey, Dae, knock it off, she's my girl don't call her that." Lucius glared at Taglen while Tyson smirked behind him. Taglen just squinted his eyes and went back to the spiral.

"So what brings you over here?" Lucius turned to Tyson.

"Oh just wanted to come over to see ya." Tyson said absent mindedly while trying to peak over Taglen's hand which covered the page he was writing on. He noticed what she was doing and slammed it shut.

"So Ty.." Severus started but Tyson flashed a big smile and interrupted him.

"Um sorry Severus, but I just remembered that I forgot something in my dorm, I gotta go!" She jumped up. Two things happened at the same time in the next moment, one was that James and Sirius both jumped up seeing the Tyson flash her prankster smile so they started over to her, the second was that Lucius grabbed Tyson's wrist and pulled her over to him after standing up himself. Quickly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close until her body was up against his. He planted his lips right on hers then pulled back and smiled at Tyson's response. Tyson almost fell back from surprise and looked horrified then raised her hand to her lips muttering that she had to go and turned around to where James and Sirius were both frozen in horror right behind her. She muttered two words to them before walking off extremely fast and very red in the face. Lucius smiled at James and Sirius who had their mouths open making them regain their composure and moving to catch up with Tyson. Lucius smiled at looked around, the whole class of first and second years were staring at him while the older years were laughing. He took his seat looking very smug.

"What did she say?" Taglen also had his mouth hanging open but for another reason.

"Um something about exploding food, probably just surprised." Lucius just shrugged. Taglen groaned and slammed his head down on the table causing the whole Slytherin table to look at him funny.

"She's the one that told us to be here at lunch, where is she?" Lily rolled her eyes and sat down next to the lake.

"Ahh chill Lil," Sophie laughed at her rhyme, "She's probably putting the finishing touches on some part of the plan."

"Yeah whatever" Whitney rolled her eyes, "It's starting to get a little humid out here." She noticed.

"Yeah a little but oh well" Tyson said as she came up behind everyone carrying her prank spiral in one hand and a stack of papers in the other.

"Finally, you only took forever" Lindzi laughed.

"Yeah sorry bout that, I kinda had to deal with an idiot to get down here." Tyson sighed in a tired manner pushing her dark hair away from her face.

"Taglen?" Lizzy shook her head.

"Yeah, but anyways, about my plan."

"Oh good now we can get down to business" Rory smirked.

"Please Rory, planning a prank is not business, but more of an art" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah what he said" Remus and James said in unison pretending to be mad.

"Anyways" Tyson dragged out the word trying to get everyone back on track.

"Yes? Do you want something?" Peter asked.

"Yeah to get rid of you dolts so I can get on with the plan. Rory, Peter, James, Sirius, Remus… no Remus you stay, but the rest of you I want you to go up and find the Slytherin common room." Tyson stated turning from the group of boys with their mouths hanging open.

"Their common room?" Peter's eyes looked like saucers.

"Find it?" Rory added.

"In mid day?" Sirius said.

"Without knowing any part of this plan, meaning having no motivation?" James finished.

"Yes, we need to know where it is by tonight" Tyson didn't even turn back to face them.

"Okay!" Rory and Peter smiled.

"No not okay" Sirius whipped around to face the two.

"Why not? It'll make more of a challenge." Rory shrugged, slowly James and Sirius started to nod and smile.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's go." James nodded and started back up to the castle, once they were gone Remus laughed but Whitney frowned.

"Why'd you send them off like that?" She asked.

"Because they'll never be able to actually find it without getting caught." Remus answered for Tyson since he had caught on already.

"Yeah, and that keeps them outta our hair while I explain the real plan." Tyson smiled as she looked up from skimming through her spiral.

"Okay look I know that Taglen has, or will, plant something in the plates all along the Gryffindor table, and once he sees where me and the boys are sitting he'll activate those plates, then something about making the food fly everywhere somehow. I didn't catch the last bit cause he saw me lookin' at the spiral." Tyson rolled her eyes as if she hadn't committed a 'crime' in the world of a prankster war.

"So just you and the marauders?" Sophie asked sadly.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Whitney smiled.

"But that means that we're not really part of the prank. I mean yeah we'll get to pull it but what's that get ya if the person doesn't know that you're the one who did it but can't tell on ya?"

"Um maybe you don't have a chance of getting caught in a prank or in trouble?" Lily looked at her as if she was stupid, "Duh" Sophie frowned at Lily for a moment till Tyson spoke up.

"Calm down Lil. Soph, I know zackley what you mean. We'll just have to plan some smaller pranks that anyone who wants to be noticed can be head of. We'll only have one or two of us marauders there in the background to make sure things go alright, the rest can be with a professor who can vouch for them."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll get noticed!" Sophie smiled.

"And pranked" Lily added causing Sophie to glare at her.

"So who wants to be 'noticed'" She asked showing quotation marks with her hands around the noticed. Sophie and Marie were the first hands up soon followed by Lindzi, Lizzy, and Charlotte. Only Whitney and Lily hadn't raised their hands.

"Okay fair enough Lily, Whitney you'll participate in the smaller pranks." They nodded and Tyson opened her spiral, flipped a couple of pages, kneeled down, and motioned for everyone to gather round her.

They had been discussing some smaller pranks when lunch time was just about over and the rest of the Marauders and Rory came running down the front steps and up to the group smiling.

"We…almo….caught… found… room" Rory panted smiling.

"What?" Lily laughed at her boyfriend.

"We almost got caught!" Peter's eyes were wide with an adriddlian(sp) rush.

"So, that's not surprising. I mean come on you _were_ trying to sneak into another house's common room." Whitney rolled her eyes

"No not sneak into it _find_ it." Sirius started but Tyson pushed past him and walked up to Rory.

"What did you say?"

"We found it!" James moved in front of Rory answering for him, smiling the biggest prankster smile know to man.

"Do you know what this means?" Tyson looked astonished as did the rest of the group that hadn't left to find the common room.

"That we know where they sleep?" Lindzi laughed not really knowing.

"No you idiot, it means that we get to use our Slytherin personal pranks that we have!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sirius!" Remus looked at him like he had just said something horrible.

"What?" He spat back.

"Um mind not talking to a girl that way… especially my girl at that?" Remus hit him on the arm.

"Oh sorry." Sirius mumbled then turned back to Tyson. "Which one first?"

"Two words; suran wrap!"

"Suran wrap? You mean the muggle thing for cooking?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep, some of the oldest pranks-"

"And best" James nodded.

"Yep and best, in the book have to do with suran wrap."

"That's why we call em 'classics'." Sirius smiled.

"How we gunna get the suran wrap?" Lindzi asked suddenly.

"Hmmm. Oh I know, I can write to Charles and he can send me some by tomorrow!" Tyson laughed, picturing her uncle's face when he read that she wanted to be sent suran wrap.

"Okay so we can start the personal ones at lunch tomorrow!" Sirius smiled.

"Right now lunch is over so we gotta go to class but we can talk more in there" Remus nudged random people towards the castle.

Later that Afternoon; right after classes

"Okay, so this suran wrap exertion will need a few different people but not too many. A few boys and a few girls. A most of 5 people!" Tyson started making a list of everybody she thought was willing to participate. Everyone was sitting on the grand staircase since most of the school was outside enjoying the rest of the day. Though they still sat close enough and whispered low enough not to be heard.

"That's easy us boys and you." James shrugged.

"No." Sophie and Tyson both simply stated. James looked over at Sophie who he hadn't expected to answer him.

"Why?" He asked.

"First off I can't be the only girl there, I'll need some help. Plus we can't be the only ones to be doing all the pranks anymore." Tyson said with Sophie nodding in agreement.

"Okay that's fine, I'll skip out of this one." Remus said, "I wanted to work on some homework over the weekend anyways." Sirius glared at him and muttered 'sissy' causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Knock it off. He can still go, we'll make two planned dates to pull the same pranks a week apart to really get them. After a week they'll have stopped checking everything for the wrap." Peter said looking up from Tyson's notebook he was flipping through.

"Hey that's a good idea, right okay then we'll need two teams then." Sirius smiled.

"Okay tomorrow night will be the first night, we should have the wrap by then. We'll need experienced pranksters in both trips for guidance. Okay Lily Whitney are you two coming on this one, or is it too big?" Tyson looked to the two girls.

"No I think not!" Whitney shook her head.

"Me either." Lily agreed. Rory looked disappointed but obviously got over it as soon as Tyson nodded and started planning again.

"That's fine. Then we have…" She quickly tallied up everyone that was on the list. "We have, man, we have a lot… 23 people. We can't split all that up into two groups of five."

"Well Dave has prefect rounds and that means that I'm not going without him, sorry… so that makes it 21 people." Ashley added.

"It's okay, makes it easier."

"Wait a minute! Dang it we have that flipping test not tomorrow but the day after. We can't be up all night cause it's first class that day." Sara sighed talking to all the 6th years since there were only Gryffindors and Ravenclaws there and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw 6th years both had 1st class of Transfiguration.

"Wow that takes out Denium, Justin, Daus, and Sara." Tyson looked around for 6th years as the 6th years all moaned.

"Well that makes 17 people." Ben stuck hi tongue out at his brother. Daus just glared at him.

"Um Tyson I'm not good at sneaking around especially at night… I don't think I can do this." Molly mumbled.

"Are you sure, we could help you?" Tyson looked up at her concerned.

"No it's fine, I can help with another prank."

"That's okay then, you don't have to."

"Then I don't think I want to either." Arthur added while blushing.

"I kinda figured that." Tyson lightly chuckled giving him a warm smile.

"Okay that brings us down to 15… we can make it three nights and three groups with 5 each is perfect." James figured everything up real quick.

"So everyone else still in it then?" When the rest nodded she continued, "okay the hardest night will be the last night because they'll probably be waiting for it so we need 'brave' people for that one, but we need experienced ones for the other ones two. That's what's hard cause us Marauders all really want this to work and want to go first but it'll be better for the last night."

"I wanna be on the last one" James spoke up.

"Me too." Sophie and Marie said in unison.

"Okay James and I are a definite for the last one then you two, Sirius and Peter are second then first is Remus and . No Peter and Sirius will joke around to much together, okay Sirius you're gunna be in the first set with Rory." Tyson was erasing some names from the list and put them in other spots while Rory and Sirius gave off unsure looks.

"Oh you'll be fine." Remus saw the two boys looking at each other strangely.

"What?" Tyson looked up at Remus.

"Oh nothing keep going." He shook his head.

"Charlotte Belen and Lindzi will be the second set."

"I want to go with Jena." Belen shook her head.

"And I want to go with Lizzy." Lindzi nodded.

"God, you guys are strange. It's not like we're not all best friends. But fine, Lindzi Lizzy you're in the second set and Belen and Jena is with Sirius and Rory in the first."

"Can you put Ben with us?" Jena asked, Tyson looked up and sighed.

"Fine, okay that leaves Charlotte and Will. Charlotte is with second and Will can be with my group third!" Tyson seemed a little too happy making everyone laugh and Will blush, "Is that good?" She asked making sure everyone was finally happy with the order.

"Yes, read it out for us so we've got it straight." Remus answered.

"Okay; tomorrow night is the first night and it'll be Sirius, Rory, Belen, Jena, and Ben. Is that good?" She paused and everyone nodded.

"Then a week later will be the second one and that is Remus, Peter, Charlotte, Lindzi, and Lizzy." Again she paused and no one made any movements so she went on.

"And the third night is a half week after the second and it's James, Marie, Sophie, Will, and myself." She paused once more and again got quiet, "Good we're set."

"Okay so we're done, cause I gotta head to the library." Sophie stood up.

"Yeah we're done, we'll have another meeting let's see we're getting the wrap tomorrow morning then tomorrow at lunch, k?" Tyson also stood up grabbing her notebook.

"Yeah, man we're never gunna get to eat." Rory laughed as the rest of the group nodded then split up going different ways.


	9. Finding Out the Enemy

**Chapter 9 Finding Out the Enemy**

**Stands**

"Okay so what's the actual pranks were doing?" Belen asked. The pranksters that would be participating in the Suran Wrap Event… that's what they called it….. was sitting in the Quidditch stand the next day while the rest of the school ate lunch.

"Wait I want to know who were going up against who are the Slytherin Pranksters?" Jena asked.

"Ah now that is kinda a hard question. We don't exactly know who all is in it." Tyson sighed.

"But we do know we now have more people then they do." Sirius added.

"Well with the balloons we saw um… I know I saw Mikey Jacobs the second year. And I believe I saw Eric Stone the third year." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah and Mary-Kate Turner was there with Roxy Thomas." Peter nodded.

"It figures you'd be the one to remember the girls." Lizzy rolled her eyes and playfully hit Peter in the arm.

"I'm sorry it just comes naturally." He laughed.

"Whatever, okay that makes 5 people including Taglen for the Slytherin team. I know there were more than that." Tyson flipped through her spiral that now never left her hand. Just then Lily and Whitney were seen walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"What are they doing?" Rory looked at his girlfriend.

"Maybe they got their heads clear and saw that pranking the Slytherins would be fun, so they've come to join us." Ben assumed. For a few minutes the group just sat there watching the two newcomers walk into the pitch and up the stairs to them.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Rory smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Um no thank-you, we're just gunna be here a minute." Lily put sweetly.

"Hey Tyson are you and Mal- I mean Lucius still 'together'?" Whitney asked cautiously.

"Yeah, why?" Tyson closed her notebook at looked up at the two who were both fidgeting.

"Oh um cause we saw him with this guy and two other girls. And he was sitting realllll close to one of the girls. We figured that you two broke up and he had got with another girl to make you jealous." Whitney answered not wanting to see Tyson's expression. Tyson just sat there looking to be thinking for a second before saying anything.

"Well then…." She didn't finish her sentence but started a new one. "Where are they, in the Great Hall?"

"No by the lake." Lily replied. Not saying another word Tyson stood up and started to leave the stands.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called out to her.

"I wanna see who these people are." She didn't even look back.

"When she says 'these people' she means the one girl huh?" Lizzy asked.

"Yep" The Marauders all answered in unison.

**Outside the School**

Tyson slowed down from her fast paced walk once she got close to the school. Making sure she couldn't be seen by anyone near the lake. Quietly she moved towards it and saw the Slytherin group of four. Lily was right; Lucius was sitting rather close to the red head girl.

"What's up with him and red heads?" A voice whispered behind her. She spun around and there stood Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"Following you." He shrugged. She glared at him for a moment and Sirius knew that she was contemplating on whether or not she'd want him there when she confronted Malfoy.

"Fine, but stay down for now." Obviously she wanted support when she talked to him.

"I know, I am a prankster you know. I know how to be sneaky." He rolled his eyes, "But as I was saying, what's with him and red heads?" He took some of Tyson's own long red hair in his hand.

"I don't know." She sounded mad but he couldn't see her face since she had turned back to the group, "Who is that girl? And what does she have that I don't?"

"Hey he hasn't broke up with you and you two do look kinda a like what with your hair both being red and long. Well hers is more of Lily's color than your dark red and hers isn't to her waist like yours is… and you have loose curls all over yours and she doesn't and "He was cut off.

"I got it thanks." Tyson snapped.

"Oh well her name is Cady Simmons. She's a third year pure blood." He added quietly.

"So that's it huh? He wanted someone older?" Tyson asked no one.

"Yeah its like an older version of you." Sirius commented anyway.

"No she is nothing like me!" Tyson had spun around again, almost falling, and glared at Sirius.

"Fine, she's not." He held up both hands in defense.

"I know who the other girl is, it's Kara Landing, the third year. But who's the guy?"

"The guy is Kara's boyfriend, oh and Kara and Cady are best friends. His name is Damion Blaze, he's a first year like us." Sirius informed her.

"Okay what's wrong with these girls? They're both 3rd year and they're both after flipping 1st years."

"I don't know. But have you noticed that everything lately is like something else? I mean Damion and Daemeon, you and this chick, and-"

"Yes I have thank-you." She didn't really mean the thank-you as something good.

"How come I don't know this Damion? You said he's a first year."

"He is but he tends to stay to the quiet side and not really do anything."

"Then how do you know all about him?"

"Please, I'm Sirius Black. I know everything."

"Everything?" He nodded, "Come on I'm tired of watching them flirt!" She stood up and straightened her robes then started to the lake. They were at the Slytherins' back so they gave them a bit of a surprise.

"Lucius." Tyson threw off a fake tone and smile as Malfoy turned around towards them.

"Tyson, hey I haven't seen you around since lunch began where'd you run off to?" Lucius smiled up at her.

"Oh we headed off to the Quidditch pitch for a… meeting." She smiled.

"Okay cool I guess. Oh guys this is Tyson. Tyson this is Dam-"He started the introductions. But he had left out the one thing Tyson had wanted to hear 'This is my girlfriend, Tyson.'

"I know who they are." She snapped accidentally.

"What? You do, how?" Lucius looked confused at her sudden anger.

"I'm Halo Tyson I know everything." She stole Sirius' line who just raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me." Lucius said to his friends then stood up and lightly pulled Tyson by her arm away from everyone else. Leaving Sirius alone with the group of Slytherins.

"What's wrong with you… and why are you with that scumbag all day and not with me?" He asked looking at Sirius who defiantly looked out of place.

"Why are you with a wannabe copy of me?" She crossed her arms ready for the answer.

"Is that what you're mad about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She acted stupid.

"Yes you do. You think that I'm trying to get with Cady don't you?" Lucius asked smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" She whined.

"Because you're jealous. And I thought you didn't care about me and that you looooved that one dude… Will I think his name is."

"If I didn't care about you why would I be with you?" She mumbled.

"I don't know." Lucius smiled widened. "So you do?"

"perhapsohIdon'tknow" She mumbled again.

"Oh what was that?" He laughed.

"Of course I do and I don't like her." Tyson pointed at the other red head.

"Okay leave Cady out of this. I don't like her like that and I've told her that."

"How come you didn't introduce me as your girlfriend then?" Tyson whined sounding like Rielly used to do, which just about killed Tyson once she realized what she was doing.

"I don't know it didn't occur to me, I'm sorry. Hey look." He took her hand and pulled her back over to the group. The Slytherins had been making fun of Sirius who tried desperately to retaliate but couldn't to all of it.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Tyson, and leave Black alone would you?" Both Tyson and Sirius looked up at Lucius in complete surprise. Never had either one seen Lucius being nice to Sirius. Or defend him in that matter.

"That's your girlfriend?" Cady raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Cady. I told you I was dating her." He replied sitting back down but this time further away from Cady and making Tyson sit next to him.

"Well I didn't believe such a ridicules story." She shrugged.

"What's so ridicules about me and Lucius?" Tyson glared at Cady.

"Well only that you're a Gryffindor and a prankster. And he's a Slytherin."

"Oh please Cady stop it. I heard you, Kara, and Damion talking to Taglen and his group about planning that stupid prank at the end of the year."

"Lucius!" Kara and Damion both yelled in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cady played it cool.

"Oh yeah, oops wasn't supposed to say anything was I?" Lucius apologized but Tyson saw him wink at her.

"Hey Damion… Cady." A voice floated behind the group.

"Oh Hey Madison, hey Jesse." Damion turned and saw two girls walking towards them. The one who had spoken was the dark brunette with black tips that hung around the middle of her back. Her piercing green eyes matched that of her friend, who was obviously Jesse, that walked beside her. Jesse had shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"Hey" Jesse smiled, "So did you talk anymore with Taglen, about the prank we're gunna pull on Tys-"Jesse stopped when she saw Tyson who was sitting next to Lucius with his arm around her and Sirius not far off.

"Yeah thanks Jesse." Cady looked irritated.

"What's going on?" Madison sat next to Kara while Jesse sat next to Cady.

"Oh nothing just finding out who all we're up against." Tyson smiled evidently over the whole Malfoy ordeal. Once she saw that he wasn't even paying attention to Cady she was fine.

"What?" Madison frowned.

"Sirius that's five more to add to the list." Tyson tossed the spiral to him since he had the pen still. He flipped it open to the page where Tyson had been making a list of all the Slytherin pranksters.

"It's Dwyn and Smith." Tyson smiled and looked towards Lucius, "Well me and Black hafta get back to practice, so I'll talk to you later!" This time she wasn't embarrassed or had to be reminded about Lucius' habit of wanting a kiss every time they departed. No she planted one right on his cheek, knowing full well that Cady wad watching.

"Um okay." Tyson and Sirius had started off. "Wait a minute, Black isn't even on the team!" He called out to them. Tyson turned but kept walking and shrugged then smiled and turned back taking the spiral from Sirius.

"I thought you said that she was getting to close to Pauley?" Snape asked as he walked up behind Lucius and sitting down beside him.

"She is." He glared at his girlfriend and he buddy.

"Sure seems to me that Black is the one you outta be looking out for." Damion shrugged.

"Shove it Blaze."

"Okay so we now have a total of ten Slytherin pranksters with Cady, Damion, Kara, Jesse, and Madison being in it." Tyson counted it up real quick. Her and Sirius had made it back to their friends in the stands and told about that happened.

"Nahuh, I heard Snape talking to Malfoy about how he gave in and joined Taglen's group. Malfoy started chewing him out." Rory said.

"So Snape's in and Lucius isn't?" Tyson nodded and added Severus to the list, "Okay 11 Slytherins to our 25. We still have an advantage of 14 people."

"Yeah but we don't know if that's everyone, that's just those that we've seen him with." Remus added.

"Exactly, but who cares? Now explain the pranks!" Will slapped his hands together and smirked.

"Okay fi-" Tyson started as she pulled out the suran wrap but Sirius looked as if a light bulb just popped on in his head and dove for his bag then yanked something out of it.

"What the…. Are you doing Sirius?" Lizzy laughed.

"This I forgot that I had bought this right before school started. It was in one of those muggle joke shops!" He held up what looked to be a normal roll of toilet paper.

"Sirius" James looked at him sideways.

"Yes? Oh you think it's the everyday kind don't you?" Sirius was squirming. Tyson just sat there with three things of the muggle kitchen use suran wrap in her lap looking at Sirius as if he had lost his marbles.

"It sure does look like it." Ben agreed.

"Well it's not, here take it and pull me off a few lengths." He tossed it to Ben, who caught it and started the proving-to-be-difficult mission. He tried to rip it and tear it, even scratched it to get the paper loose, finally he gave up and tossed it back to Sirius.

"I can't, what'd ya do to it, super-glued?" He asked.

"Nope it's not real. It's made to just sit there."

"Why for what?" Tyson looked at it sideways.

"Just think if we put it in all the bathrooms in the Slytherin bathrooms, and just left em there. Of course we wouldn't be able to see the out come but still…" Sirius trailed off.

"Yeah sounds good." Tyson nodded and took the toilet paper from Sirius.

"Okay now on to the Suran Wrap, right?" Rory asked.

"Yep," She tossed the paper back to Sirius taking up her spiral and opening it, "Okay the four poster beds work to our advantage. What we do is we sneak in there and wrap the whole bed up in suran wrap while they sleep-"Lizzy interrupts her.

"Wrap the whole bed up? That doesn't make sense."

"Okay let me try to explain." James spoke up. "We tape the edge of the suran wrap to the top of the canopies of the bed. Then without cutting or tearing it from the main box we'll pull it all the way down to the bottom of the bed, that's when we cut it. We'll need two people to do the next part cause you have to pull it really tight to where there's no wrinkles or anything, it'll look like a blurry window when you look through it. You have to do that to all three sides that aren't touching the wall."

"But why?" Jena looked confused.

"Because when they wake up-"Peter laughed.

"Specially if it's still night time and they only got up to go to the bathroom." Remus added, Peter just nodded and continued.

"Yeah but anyways imagine it. The Slytherins are just waking up and trying to get outta bed. Now since they're still half asleep they can't see clearly so the blurriness doesn't occur to them as weird or what naught so when they move to step outta bed they hit the wrap and you know they freak out, they can't figure out why they can't leave their bed."

"Most likely they'll think it's magic, not a silly muggle prank." Remus laughed along with everyone else.

"But that's not all we can also put it on the toilet seat." Tyson looked up from her spiral.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah we put the seat up and then stretch it really tight across the actually toilet and tape it down. Then put the seat back down. So that unsuspecting people use the toilet and get a surprise.

"That's kinda gross if ya think about it." Marie laughed.

"Yeah well we won't be there to see it, we'll just get to see the after emotions." Sirius broke out laughing.

"Hey wait." Remus stopped laughing and looked as if he was thinking about something. But then he pointed towards something moving down on the field floor.

"What is that?" Will muttered.

"It looks like people." Tyson of course was the one to answer him. The whole group had gone quite as they watched the four figures climb up the stairs on the opposite set of stands. Then the figures slowly made their way around towards the group.

"It looks like they're trying not to be seen." Sophie tilted her head.

"Wait I know who they are!" Sirius almost jumped up, "They're Slytherins!"

"Really you can see that far?" Remus looked at Sirius laughing.

"Not really but I know we'd be able to see the bright blue or yellow if they were Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and they wouldn't be sneaking around if they were Gryffindors.

"That little…" Tyson almost swore, "I bet you anything that those three are part of Taglen's crew. He somehow knows exactly who we know is on his side, so he got some of them that we didn't know were on his side and made them spy on us. Well we're just too smart for them!" She went off talking to herself like she was crazy.

"Um Ty, you mind telling us about you're plan?" James shook his head.

"What? Oh, yeah sorry. Okay let's pretend we didn't see them and make them think that they're really spying on us. But we'll be talking about a fake prank. One that's off the wall that we'd never try and pull."

"Yeah that sounds good! But what's the fake prank gunna be?" Will nodded. Tyson beamed from Will's approval of her plan then regained herself and started to form a plan.

"We'll talk about egging them when they come out of the front doors for Herbology or something like that. I don't know this is off the top of my head." Tyson shrugged.

"No it sounds okay." Rory reassured her.

"Yeah OK is all." Sirius rolled his eyes not liking the new prank.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter if it's good or not, because we're not going to really pull it. Oh okay they're coming close let's start talking!" Remus shushed them as the four bodies were sneaking closer. They could now plainly see, though the four girls were trying their hardest not to be seen, that all four girls wore the colors of Slytherins. Three of which had dark hair, two with brown were in the middle with the one with black hair in front and the last was a blonde.

"Hey I know the blonde and the brunettes!" Will leaned over to Tyson and whispered. She nodded while pretending to write something in her spiral though James snapped a quick, 'shut-up'.

"So when are they leaving for Herbology?" Rory gave a look to start a conversation.

"Well… I think when we're going to Astrology." James played along. The four girls stopped right underneath the group on the bleachers. Will slipped his hand toward and gently took the spiral then the pencil from Tyson who cocked her head and looked at him but gave both willingly trusting him. He smiled.

"We can come in from the side door and sneak up around with the eggs in our pockets, then surprise them when them come out. Here's a diagram." He handed the spiral back to Tyson. While he had been talking about the eggs they heard the girls below them start whispering. Tyson looked down expecting to see a diagram but the page was opened to the list of Slytherin pranksters with three names and years added; "Lorena Ramos(The first brunet)- Third year, Ellie Smith(the blond- Second year, & Ginny Jones(the second brunet)- Second year." Then added further down, "I don't know the one with black hair except I think her first name is Denny or something, all four are purebloods, some are actually kinda nice most of the time." Ben looked over Tyson's shoulder and shook his head.

"No, that won't work." He said and took the spiral pretending to erase the diagram but he erased the name Danny and added another name to the names and years list at the top. "Devi Thanatos- Fifth year" he wrote and gave back to Tyson talking about how the eggs would miss if they were that far from the steps or something, no one except the four Slytherins were paying attention.

"Okay," Remus took the spiral and looked at it. "So we'll scoot up some and sit behind the two bushes right outside the doors and we'll egg them there right before they go to Herbology." He made sure the girls had all the details so they would leave.

"Um Remus, there are no bushes next to the doors." Lindzi laughed.

"Obviously there will be." Charlotte rolled her eyes laughing as well.

"Yeah we can put some in, they won't notice them there." Remus agreed. The four girls had seemed to finish whispering and they had started sneaking away, obviously they had whatever they had come for.

"You think it'll work?" Marie asked.

"Sure of it!" Peter smiled with everyone else nodding.

**The Slytherin Common Room**

"Hey Taglen guess what?" Devi smiled as she walked into the Slytherin common room and plopping down onto the couch across from Taglen who was lazily lying in a armchair.

"What?" He barely looked up from the book that he was only half reading.

"We know a prank that stupid Tyson chick and her friends are planning." Ginny smiled answering for Devi who just glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"What?" This time Daemeon look wide awake.

"Yeah we over heard them talking about it and all." Lorena spoke up.

"So they've done what you've told them to." Lucius smirked as he came over with Severus behind him, they both took a seat on a couch.

"Yeah well I didn't think they'd actually be able to do it, I thought they were more observant than that." Daemeon scrunched up his face.

"Then why'd you send us out there to see what they were up to?" Ellie frowned. Completely ignoring the blonde Lucius spoke up.

"Yeah Ty is more aware of her surroundings, she'd notice four girls sneaking up." He looked to be thinking hard.

"Well I guess I was right, I am smarter than them!" Daemeon beamed, "So what's they're plan?" He finally looked back at the four girls all of which were glaring at him with a look that told him that he was in trouble.

"No Daemeon, you're just as retarded as they are with this prankster war, I'll be back." Lucius stood up and started towards the common room entrance. Quickly Severus got up and caught up to him.

"What's up?" Severus could tell that Lucius wasn't just going out for a walk, he was thinking about something more than everyday thought.

"Nothin' " He refused to answer truthfully.

"Oh don't even try to lie Lucius, I can tell you are."

"No because like a those retards in there you joined the war."

"So you can't tell me cause it's about the war?" Severus looked a little hurt because his best friend wouldn't tell him something.

"Yes" Was all he got back.

"Okay how bout if I swear not to tell anyone or help with any of the plans until next year?" He pleaded.

"Fine," Lucius could also tell when someone was lying and Severus seemed to be truthful,

**Outside the Slytherin Common Room**

"What I don't get is how was it that out of all those people in the group that was up in those stands how come none of them saw the girls sneaking up?"

"What are you saying?"

"Someone had to have seen them."

"But if someone had seen them, they would have ratted them out and not of gone on with the plan." Severus looked really confused now. They were just wondering around the dungeons not going anywhere really.

"Exactly what I was thinking, so if they hadn't ratted them out and yet someone HAD to have seen them then they knew they were there."

"But what about the prank the girls heard about?"

"Yeah I'm still stuck on that."

"Wait what if they just made up some random prank or one they're gunna do a later?"

"See that's a good idea, but Ty's not the kind to waste a good prank like that."

"But what if it wasn't good. What if it's a bad plan that they're just using?" Severus shrugged.

"Well wouldn't at least one of the four girls that heard it figure out that it's a stupid plan?"

"Well they haven't been pranking that long..." He trailed off.

"Or they just don't know Tyson's style, so they don't know what kind of stuff she'd pull." Lucius smiled.

"So it could sound like a good plan to anyone that didn't know her style" Severus said catching on.

"Right, come on I need to hear what this so called prank is." Lucius turned and started back to their common room with Severus on his heels.

Lucius walked back into the Slytherin common room closely followed by Severus. The girls were still sitting there talking with Daemeon, obviously he had used his convincing charm to get them back to being happy with him, Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Ellie, do you mind explaining the plan that Tyson and her friends were talking about pulling?" Lucius smiled polietly towards her.

"Um yeah sure, well you see they-" She started but Daemeon stopped her.

"No Ellie he's not part of the war, so he doesn't get to hear anything about it." Daemeon stated, Lucius raised his eyebrows as did everyone else.

"Why he's a Slytherin and it's not even our prank." Ellie looked confused.

"Yeah why can't I know?" Lucius smiled devishly, which seemed to fit him.

"Because you dating the enemy you nitwit"

"And you think I'd tell her?" Daemeon just nodded, "For your information Daemeon I hate this pathetic war and wish she'd stop. So tell me if I want her to stop it why would I help her. Plus how would I be helping her if I told her about her own prank plan?"

"He has ya there" Devi laughed.

"I don't know what you have up your sleeve, Malfoy but your not slick."

"Oh I'm not? Okay you keep thinking that." He just smiled and got up. With one glance at Severus, which Daemeon did not catch, he left towards his dorm leaving Severus sitting there.

"He's up to something and I bet Tyson, the little sneak, put him up to it."

"Um if you haven't noticed Tyson's kinda scared of him when it comes to whose in charge. Yeah sure she may like him but she's still terrified of him." Severus spoke up.

"Are you saying she's just dating him because she's scared of him?" Ginny questioned him, but Lorena asked another question before he could answer.

"Then why would he be dating her? He doesn't like Gryffindors, is it so he can have control over someone?"

"No he does like her, or so he's told me when it's just me and him talkin'. He said when you actually sit down and can talk to her about something that doesn't include pranking that she has a 'really great personality' as he said." Severus laughed causing the other girls to as well, "About her liking him... I honestly don't know. So what is this prank she's pulling, and you can tell me cause I'm part of the war?"

Ellie looked over to Daemeon to make sure, when he nodded she turned back to him and told him everything they heard.

A black haired girl ran into the common room laughing hysterically just after Ellie finished the prank that the Gryffindors had set up.

"What's your problem?" Lorena looked up at the girl.

"I-" She tried but she had burst out laughing again.

"Alex calm down, what'd you do?" Ellie laughed.

"Ok" she breathed, "I pranked Tyson and Black, it was hilarious!"

"What!" Daemeon shot up.

"I think I'm gunna leave now" Severus smiled softly and stood up moving towards the dorm rooms joing Lucius, who was sitting on a window sill reading a book.

"So how'd you prank them?" Ginny asked the new girl, Alex, back in the common room.

"Oh it wasn't a big prank but..." The noise from the common room disappeared as the door shut leaving Lucius and Severus alone in the dorm.

"So what is it?" Lucius looked up from the book.

"A total fake!" Severus smiled.

"Really?" Lucius laughed.

"Yeah, you can tell she set it up, I mean some of it doesn't make sense." He went on to explain how he knew there wasn't anything near the front doors to hide behind so they had no where to hide.

"They actually believe it?" Lucius shook his head.

"I guess so, but they're all hyped up about how Alex pranked Tyson and Black." Severus rolled his eyes.

"What? What'd they do?" Lucius tried not to laugh.

"Dunno, we can go see, she's explaining it to them now."

"No I want to talk to Ty, come on we'll see what's going on in the Great Hall." He got up and left the dorm followed by Severus, they quickly passed the common room with only small hey's.

Once they got to the Great Hall they noticed nothing out of the ordinary so they wandered outside. As soon as they looked around they saw Damion, Taglen's sidekick, in a chokehold from Sirius. Tyson was standing off to the side looking through a black bag that seemed to be Damion's. Even though Damion was struggling against Sirius it didn't matter much Sirius was bigger than Damion even though they were in the same year.

"Uh oh, this looks bad" Severus laughed.

"Yeah I guess we better go break it up huh?" Lucius agreed. They laughed and slowly made their way over to the three others.

"Um Ty dear...why do you have one of my Slytherins in a choke hold?" Lucius asked grinning. Tyson looked up surprised and almost dropped the bag she was ransacking.

"Oh hey Malfoy, what are you up to?" Sirius gave off a fake sarcastic smile.

"I don't have him in a choke hold...Sirius does." She laughed.

"Either way could you please let him go?" Tyson's smiled turned into a frown. Obviously she didn't want to but she didn't want to make Lucius mad. So with a glance at Sirius who was glaring at her trying to tell her with his eyes not to say okay she looked back at Lucius.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Because I asked you to?" He smirked.

"Fine, Sirius let him go." She said emotionlessly, without any kind of expression in her voice. Sirius paused a moment, he knew it wasn't what she wanted to say but it was what she meant so he reluctantly let Damion go who quickly grabbed his bag from Tyson's hands. She didn't put up any fight to keep it, she simply let him have it.

"Thank-you Ty." Lucius grinned.

"Yeah sure." She shrugged, "Come on Sirius we have other things to do." She started for the school.

"Ty don't be like this." Lucius called up to her, "Come here and talk to me...please." The please was not a request it was more of a demand in the disguise of one. Tyson sighed heavily but started back down the steps but Sirius took hold of her arm.

"What are you doing? Come on we have things to do."

"Black leave her alone, let her make her own decisions on what to she wants to do." Lucius snarled up at Sirius, "Ty babe, come here. Away from that dolt." He motioned a hand towards her for her to take with her own hand.

"Ty!" Sirius looked at her in surprise when she tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I'll catch up with you later." This time she managed from his grip and made her way towards Lucius.

"Severus, Damion, leave us." Lucius motioned the two Slytherins away. They came up and past Sirius going into the Castle, after a moment of glaring at Tyson and Lucius he followed.

"You know putting people under spells is against the rules here at school." Sirius called to Severus and Damion.

"Yep your right." Severus sneered over his shoulder.

"Lucius shouldn't get caught, he should be less obvious" Sirius smiled at the two as they turned to face him.

"What are you implying Black?" Damion asked.

"I'm not implying anything I'm _saying_ that if Lucius is going to put people under charms to like him he should do it less obviously."

"He doesn't have any charms on anyone."

"No? What about Tyson?" The Slytherins had walked back towards Sirius and were getting dangerously close.

"What about her?" Severus knew what he meant but wanted to make him say it.

"What about the spell he's cast on her?"

"There are none on her."

"Your right, he's just scared her into liking him...am I right?" Sirius stood his ground.

"You better watch it Black." Damion got up in his face.

"Or what?" Sirius smirked, but just then Professor Dumbledor walked into the Entrance Hall making Damion back away from Sirius. Moments later Tyson and Lucius walked into the castle.

"Come on Tyson, we're going up to the Common Room." Sirius was prepared to take her arm and drag her away from the Slytherin boys and for her to put up a fight. But when he took her wrist he found that she followed him easily, still expressionless.

"Remember Black...watch it." Damion called up to him. Sirius was about to turn around and zap him once really good with his wand but Tyson suddenly came to life and pulled him away taking his hand that held his wand into hers so he couldn't use it. She dragged him up to the common room hoping that a nice evening with their friends would calm both of their raging heads down.

Tyson was right when she had thought her friends could cheer her and Sirius up, within minutes they were laughing and what not. Before long the sun was setting behind the line of trees that was the forest.

"Hey guys are you ready?" Tyson asked pulling her back towards her by the strap.

"For what?" Sirius asked absent mindedly. Tyson looked up at him as if he was crazy.

"Does this ring a bell?" She shook the suran wrap box in the air. Sirius looked up and just about jumped out of his skin smiling. He nodded then motioned for Tyson to toss it to him, which she did, "Now remember Jena, Belen, and Ben are in this one too so you have to wait for them. They'll be sitting against the Grand Staircase in the corner at 12:30."

"Ok, but how much have you got of that stuff?" Rory asked eyeing the box that Sirius still held.

"Well Charlie sent me five for tonight then gradually he'll end up sending 10 more." Tyson shrugged getting out the remain four from her bag.

"That sounds kinda a lot." Sophie stated.

"No you'll see that each night will need a lot for each bed and toilet and even then we won't do all of them." Sophie muttered a small 'oh'. "But anyways like I asked before are you guys ready?"

"Yeah of course hey let me see the rest of them I'll put them in my bag after I go empty it out." Sirius waved away the question Tyson had just asked as he dumped out his bag on the floor. She looked at him a moment then tossed the boxes to him. He stuffed them in his now empty bag and put the bag on the couch next to him then scooped up every thing that had been in the bag and made towards his dorm room.

"Are you going to be okay working with him tonight Rory?" Lily asked looking up from her book.

"What? Oh yeah why wouldn't I?" He looked over to her.

"Um perhaps because you two haven't been on the best of terms." She closed the book slightly keeping her page with a finger curled into the book.

"Oh no, we're cool now." Rory said though he knew the group only half believed him, which was smart of them.

"Hey Black, grab my cloak while your up there, you guys can borrow it. You know where it is right?" James called up to Sirius who was close to the door of the dorms.

"Yeah I do, and thanks!" He called back down, a moment later a door was heard opening then closing again. It was just seconds later that the door was heard opening and closing again, then Sirius appeared on the stairs holding only the cloak. As he reached the couches again he plopped down on one and dropped the cloak next to him. "so we need to leave by 12:20?" He looked towards Tyson.

"Yep." Was all that he got back, she had been surprisingly working on her homework and was absorbed into it to deep to care about what time someone needed to be where. Even if it was a prank she wasn't in it so she didn't care...much. As if reading her thoughts Sirius spoke up again.

"I wish you were coming Ty." She looked up at him surprised that he would say something like that in front of others as well!

"Well I'll get to help just in 2 weeks." She shrugged modestly.

"Yeah well this is the first one, and you basically thought up the idea you should try it first."

"Are you saying you want to switch places then?" She looked at him skeptically.

"No I'm saying you, me, James, and Peter should be pulling this one." He whined.

"And leave the hardest one open?"

"No, we could do that one too."

"Whatever Sirius, we're leaving the order like it is. So shut-up about it." Tyson rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. A few hours later the clocks chimed 12, not many people were left in the common room, those who were still there were all in deep conversation and explanations about the up coming prank.


	10. Syran Wrap Attack

Chapter 10 The Saran Wrap Attack

"Ok it's been 20 minutes since the last chime of the clock, it's time for you guys to go!" Tyson let everyone know. Rory and Sirius both jumped up and got their stuff together. Within seconds they were ready to run out the door. 

"Ok have all five boxes?" Tyson asked sounding like a mother about to send her boys off to school.

"Yes Mum," Sirius laughed making sure Tyson knew who she sounded like.

"Funny ha ha." She glared at Sirius for a moment then shrugged. "Well good luck then, and make sure you help the Ravenclaws keep outta trouble too."

"Right" Rory smiled and almost dragged Sirius out of the common room.

"You think they'll pull it off?" Lizzy asked Tyson.

"Yeah Sirius might be a conceited airhead but he knows what he's doing when it comes to pranks." Tyson nodded then declared that she was going to get ready for bed.

"You don't want to be up for when they get back?" James looked surprised.

"I said I was getting ready for bed not going to bed." With that she made her way up to her dorm and into the shower.

"Okay, she said they be sitting against the base of the Grand Staircase, you see em?" Sirius asked as they looked over the top railing of the staircase while they both sat underneath the invisibility cloak James had let them borrow.

"Yeah right there" Sirius followed Rory's gaze and saw the three Ravenclaw pranksters all sitting against the staircase out of sight from any prefects or professors that happened to be walking past. Slowly the two Gryffindors made their way down to the other three and revealed themselves to them.

"Thought you'd never get here." Ben whined.

"Well we did, now come on." Knowing that all five of them wouldn't be able to fit under the cloak Sirius just discarded it and left it in the bag next to the boxes of saran wrap. The five would just have to stay hidden until they arrived in the Slytherin Common Room and hope that no one was awake. 

Within five minutes they stood at the Slytherin entrance way, Sirius was hesitant to give the password thinking a Slytherin would be up and they'd get caught.

"Oh just put the cloak back on and you sneak in first then come out and tell us when the coast is clear, we'll hide here to the side behind this row of armored knights." Belen shook her head and moved over to the knights quickly followed by Jena and Ben.

"Right," He grabbed the cloak from his back, tossed the bag to Jena, and put the cloak on. "I'll be right back!" He muttered from behind the cloak then disappeared into the entrance of the Common Room after saying the password.

Sirius only took one look back at his pranking buddies before slipping into the common room. He knew he had the cloak on but it still felt as if anyone could see him. So cautiously he stepped into the room and moved behind the closest chair available then looked around. To his luck no one was in the room, but knowing anyone could be awake he made his way to the dorm room stairs and went up them, stopping right outside both doors and just listening for movement. Nothing. If everyone was really asleep then their spell would work to keep them asleep but if anyone was awake then it'd ruin the whole spell. Since no sound came from either the boys or girls' dorms he thought it save to bring the others in and have Jena perform the spell.

"Ok it's clear." Sirius whispered as he stuck his head out the door. Jena, Ben, and Belen moved forward and past Sirius into the common room, "Where's Rory?" He asked as he remembered that he hadn't seen Rory go back behind the knights before he first went into the common room.

"Oh he said he'd be right back, he had to get something. We don't know what it is that he's getting." Belen shrugged.

"That little" Sirius almost swore but bit his tongue. "I knew he'd screw this up!"

"Hey Black lighten up, no one said he was off getting caught." Ben said in Rory's defense.

"Yeah well I bet that's what he's doing." Sirius glared at no one particular as he closed the door behind them shutting Rory out, where ever he was.

"Whatever come on we have a job to do." Jena rolled her eyes, just then the door to the common room leading out into the school started to open. "Crap, hide!" Jena whispered her orders. Before the door even got half way open the four had hid. The door had closed and one set of footprints were heard for some moments before any voices were.

"Guys? Where are y'all?" Rory's voice was low but firm.

"Oh thank-God it's you Rory. I thought we were caught or something." Ben sighed as he stood up as did the others.

"Where have you been, you know that you can't just leave like that during this dangerous of a prank?" Sirius growled.

"First off, I would never call a prank like this 'dangerous' and second I was being smart and went and got this" He held up a few rolls of duck tape. The other four looked at it for a second, actually Sirius was glaring at it.

"Ok I think I'm lost, why do you have tape?" Ben looked from Rory to Sirius but it was Belen that answered him.

"To keep the saran wrap up on the beds and toilets." She smiled at Rory, "Thank- you Rory, obviously our two master prankster Tyson and Sirius completely forgot the first rule of pranking, Never attempt a mission without all necessary supplies."

"And you didn't remember the tape either, why?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Shut up Sirius" She replied, "Let's just get to work." Everyone agreed to the last statement and they went about to the finer details of the prank.

"Okay I cast the spell, everyone should stay asleep." Jena smiled back at the other four.

"Cool. Me, Ben, and Rory have the guy dorms you two have the girl ones." Sirius looked at Jena and Belen.

"Sounds good!" Belen nodded and turned with Jena towards what they assumed was the Slytherin Girl dorm and the boys went to the guy dorms.

"Stay quiet even though they're under the spell." Sirius informed them.

"Yeah yeah yeah we got." Rory rolled his eyes. "If he thinks he's gunna boss me around all night I'm gunna duck tape to a chair." He whispered to Ben who just laughed.

"Ok first bed, here take this end of the paper and I'll pull it down." Sirius ordered Ben who just did what he was told. "Ok" Sirius dropped the box on the floor after getting a piece big enough to fit the bed. "where's the tape?" He was holding one side of the wrap against the top barrier of the bed.

"Here" Rory held up a thing of the tape that he took back from Jena.

"Pull me off some?" He figured he better ask rather than order Rory. Rory just shrugged and pulled off a big piece and handed it to him then another to Ben. When both top sides were secure all three worked to pull it tight on the bottom. In about 5 minutes, with much arguing and shoving between Rory and Sirius, they had the whole bed done and they stood back to observe it.

"Nice, hey whose in the bed anyways?" Ben asked.

"Oh I don't know some unpopular 1st year. The 1st years we want aren't in this dorm…let's just do one every dorm." Sirius answered.

"Ok, so next dorm then?" Ben asked again.

"Yep." With that they went on to the next dorm not even knowing that the girls were already done with three beds.

After finishing another bed of someone else they didn't really know the boys went on to the next dorm and found the dorm jackpot. There slept Malfoy, Severus, Taglen, Blaze, and other student they didn't really care for.

"Ok we'll get those four then go get the other 2 guy Tagz." Sirius whispered.

"Malfoy isn't a Tag…" Ben stated.

"I know but I don't like him." Sirius smirked making Ben snicker. After about 10 minutes all four beds were done, they went into the bathroom and covered them as well.

"Ok the only two left are Mikey Jacobs whose a 2nd year and Eric Stone a 3rd year. We can just split up two and one and go do those two beds easily." Rory stated as they walked out of the 1st year dorm.

"Yeah and we can help." Jena stated, startling the boys. The two girls had finished with their job and was seeing how the boys were coming along.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius whispered.

"We're done." Belen smiled.

"Already, you had more beds than us though." Ben looked at them with wide eyes.

"What can we say, we're girls and girls are better than boys." Jenna smiled at her boyfriend who just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, me, Ben, and Jenna have Stone's bed, Rory and Belen has Jacobs'." Sirius ordered, all of them looked at him skeptically but finally nodded and got to work. As they were all heading down the steps to go into the Slytherin Common room they heard the door to the common room open, quickly they all jumped behind the couches they just neared and kept quiet. Presently they saw a large boy enter the room followed by another.

"I thought you said the spell wouldn't work if not everyone was asleep?" Sirius whispered to Jenna once he realized it was the two idiots Crabbe and Goyal, they didn't have much to worry about, but much was a term used lightly still.

"Not asleep in the dorms, he was out of the common room completely, different story." She whispered back.

"Gimmie the tape." Rory motioned to the one roll that they had left. The two Slytherins, both smiling stupidly held food, giving away that they had been to the kitchens, plopped down on armchairs. Jenna gave the tape to Rory who had the prankster smile plastered to his face that was getting all too familiar with this particular group of friends. He pulled off two big pieces and had Sirius hold them then two smaller pieces and gave them to Ben, then the rest of the role back to Jenna. The Slytherins just sat talking and eating not even noticing the pranksters hiding a few couches away.

"You're not!" Sirius grinned though still whispering.

"I am." Rory whispered back. He took one of the long pieces from Sirius back then gave Belen one of Ben's pieces, then ordered instructions. "Ok, me and Belen'll get Crabbe, Sirius and Ben will get Goyal. Big pieces around bodies holding them in, little pieces for the mouths so they can't scream. Jenna pull off two more and…this will sound funny but tape em to their eyes so they can't see who did it too them, you gotta be fast though." He whispered as she was already pulling off two more. "Alright, we'll sneak up close behind them, wait till they both stuff their mouths then everyone go into action, ready?" He looked to everyone for nods which he received. So quietly they moved behind the Slytherin idiots and luckily both of them put food in their mouth at the same time, and everyone sprang into action. Within seconds both boys were taped up nice and tight and didn't get to see who or what attacked them. Snickering they left the common room and got to the main staircase without getting caught by anyone.

"Well tonight was fun, too bad we don't get to see their reactions." Belen smiled thinking of what might happen.

"Yeah I have to admit, you girls are good at pranking and being slick," Sirius laughed.

"Hey we've got to go before we get caught, it's a wonder that we haven't got caught yet." Ben tugged on Belen's sleeve.

"Yeah I suppose so, night boys." With that everyone said their good-byes and went their separate ways, Gryffindors to the left, Ravenclaws to the right. Sirius practically dragged Rory under the invisibility cloak so he could get back and inform Tyson and the other marauders, who were without a doubt still up waiting, of their loverly pranking time.

"So how'd it go?" Tyson sprung up from the couch she was sitting on the moment they walked through the portrait, almost pouncing on Sirius.

"We got caught." Sirius shoved her aside.

"What?" Tyson looked horrified along with the others that had waited up.

"Oh knock it off Sirius, we did not. It went great, Ty!" Rory rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"You jerk." She punched Sirius rather hard but he just glared at her and went to sit on the couch.

"Tell me all details!" Tyson looked back to Rory as they all settled back on various arm chairs, couches, and the floor. It took a few minutes, what with all of Sirius' snide remarks interrupting every few sentences.

"And you're _sure_ they didn't know it was you all?" Tyson asked for the third time that evening.

"Yes Ty, they've only told you a million times already." James sounded irritated.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think?" Lily looked at him as if he were a problem child, which he was.

"Oh Shove it Evans." It was a tad bit too late for these pre-teens to be up, everyone seemed to be on edge and only Remus saw this.

"Okay cool it everyone. Look we have classes tomorrow and we got the prank done. Let's go to be before everyone eats each other and I'm left to clean up the remains!" Remus looked and sounded tired. They all looked at each other while thinking about what he had said.

"Yeah you're right, I'm going to hit the hay. I'll talk to you guys in the morning." Rory nodded and moved toward the dorms.

"Me too." Lizzy got up off the window sill looking exhausted. After that either one by one or in groups of two or three went to bed until it was just Tyson, Sirius, Peter, and James.

"So it went well then?" James asked.

"Yeah man, smooth." Sirius shrugged.

"No complications between yourselves?" Peter looked skeptical.

"What do you mean?" Sirius looked at the other four as if they were up to something.

"Between you and Rory, you didn't get into an argument with him while doing a prank did you. Cause you know that that's not allowed in the prankster rules." Tyson said bluntly.

"Rules? First since when have we followed rules, and who in the world would even _give_ pranksters a set of rules you dummy? Second I'm not stupid I know a fight would have ruined it so no I didn't, now get off my back." Sirius turned on his heel and stormed up to his dorm.

"That prick." Tyson gritted her teeth.

"Wow it's way too late for this crap." Peter rubbed his head and followed Sirius up to the dorms.

"Hey Ty I think you need some sleep too, why don't you head up to bed?" James put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I will." She muttered.

"Okay then I'll see you in the morning. Night." James smiled faintly and walked off. Tyson sat there with her arms folded across her chest for a moment, then sighed and went up to her own bed where, once she laid down, she was out for the night.

The next day proved to be bad. It started off bad and it ended bad nothing other wise. But let's go back to lunch.

"James, pass the bread sticks." Lily moved her hair behind her so she could eat without having to eat her hair as well.

"But yeah so you said the next match was when?" James either was ignoring her or didn't hear.

"In a month." Denium didn't look up from his cereal.

" James?" She looked at him.

"Okay so we still have time to practice then."

"Yep." Denium nodded.

"Potter!" Peter looked irritated.

"What?" James didn't look to happy at being yelled at.

"Answer her."

"Answer who?"

"Lily."

"What?" He turned to Lily,

"Pass. Me. The. Breadsticks." She said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Yeah fine, shoulda said something rather than havin Peter yell." He tossed them to her and went back to his conversation while the others who had been listening to this episode groan and roll their eyes.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." She muttered.

"Okay who'd we say was goin next week?" Tyson just stared at her closed prank spiral, her head propped up in her palm looking half asleep.

"Me, Peter, Char, Lindzi, and Lizzy." Remus took the spiral from her and looked through it to make sure he was right.

"Hey did you get more wrap?" Char asked Tyson.

"Hmm? Oh yeah it arrived this morning."

"Hey how come you put this one and last night's a week apart but you put this one and the next one only half a week?" Lizzy looked over Remus' shoulder.

"Oh cause the Slytherins'll think that their smart and wait a week till they get paranoid but we'll gettim early." James pulled himself from his Quidditch conversation with Denium to join in on a prank one.

"Hey that's smart, but wouldn't they be still paranoid through out the week so wouldn't it be better to do it a week and a half after?" Will chimed in. This made everyone in the conversation think for a moment.

"He is right…" everyone could tell Sirius didn't want to admit it but he did.

"Then do you guys in the third group wanna switch it?" Peter ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well it does make sense to do it later than we had it." Tyson had her eyes closed. Sirius poked her elbow causing her head to drop. Being tired and all her reflects to be slow and she just barely caught herself before she went face first into her breakfast.

"Stop it Sirius." Tyson just propped her elbow back up and closed her eyes again. Everyone was astonished that she didn't back hand him or something.

"You feeling okay Ty?" Lily went to feel her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tyson didn't sound it.

"You feel a bit warm." Lily brought her hand back, Sirius put his up in its place.

"Ty you do feel warm."

"I'm just tired."

"I think you should go to the nurse just in case. She'll fix you right up." Sara said from a bit further down the table.

"Fine, can't do any harm." Tyson shrugged and started to get up right as Lucius walked up behind her.

"What's goin on? You k Ty?" He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"She's going to the nurse, she doesn't feel well. Why don't you walk her there." Tyson looked about ready to fall over and Lily was the only one in the group that had the ability to say something to him that wasn't rude or a snide comment so she was the one who had to speak up.

"Okay I will. Come here babe." He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head against his shoulder. He took her bag from her and put it on his other side where his bag was. And like that they made their way out of the great hall.

"Hey Ty you feelin better?" Remus asked as Tyson sat down in her desk right as their second period, was about to start.

"Yep, she gave me this gross stuff to drink and it made me feel better." She pretended to gag.

"What took ya so long then?" James asked looked over at her laughing at her.

"Well first I had to wait for her to get done with these two kids that had some how grown spikes out of their ears, it was weird, then once she got done with em she had to make the potion and once I drank it, it took awhile to work…then she had to be dramatic and made me sit there after I felt better just to see if it had any side effects on me,

"She'd give you a potion that could possibly have side effects?" Lily looked horrified.

"Oh what kind of side effects?" Sirius interrupted her.

"I know I asked her the same thing, she just told me that I didn't want to know but if anything funny happened then to come straight back to the hospital wing. And Lily she said for the most part it cures the common cold but some times it has funny outcomes. It's kinda like an allergic reactions, some have it some don't."

"Hmmmm." Sirius sat back in his chair as the professor shut the door signaling the start of class.

"And just what does that hmmm mean Sirius?" Remus laughed quietly.

"I think it means we're going to be _borrowing_ the spell card for that potion so that we can make it and _test _it out on a few certain people.

"But you idiot if they don't have a reaction to it then all it'll do is make them incredibly healthy, and _that_ is no fun." Peter added.

"But just think if even one of them did have a reaction." Remus looked like he was daydreaming.

"And what would happen in this 'reaction'?" Peter looked skeptical.

"That we'll just have to wait and see." Remus smiled as the professor yelled at them to shut up or they'd have a week's worth of detentions.

"Okay so apart from the suran wrap thing you guys are going to be doing this potion thing now too?" Char asked as she sat down next to the lake hoping to finish up some homework.

"And this one is one you don't even know will work?" Lizzy sat down next to her.

"Well no we don't know it will." James had found a rock to sit on not to far from Char.

"Then why do it?" Lizzy looked confused.

"We hafta get them back." Tyson spoke up.

"The Slytherins, Daemeon? I thought that's what the suran wrap thing was for?" Char asked.

"This isn't for them it's for someone else." Rory walked up and sat down with Will next to him.

"Who's it for?" Lizzy and Char both looked extremely scared and puzzled. James, Tyson, Will, and Rory and smiled big.

"You'll see." James laughed.

"I didn't like that 'you'll see' did you?" Lizzy whispered over to Char as Tyson and the boys were leaning over her spiral laughing at something.

"Not at all. I don't think they're going to be playing fair on this one."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they're gunna prank someone who doesn't deserve it."

"They've been doing that all year I mean come on they've even pulled small pranks on us, Char."

"Well yes but those were small and if you think about it they were all just harmless ones. This prank they're planning now could really hurt someone."

"No it couldn't I mean why would Madame give the students it all the time if it would be harmful?"

"She knows how to give it to them and she warns them. They're not gunna warn them and they'll probably put in more than needed to make the prank efficient." Char looked really worried.

"Well who do you think they'll prank if not the Slytherins?"

"Who else do they have a grudge against, I mean think who was most excited about this prank?"

"Well Sirius and Remus were…"

"No that was when they first thought of it, once they discussed it and found out who they should prank who was left wanting in on the prank?" Char looked over at Tyson, James, Rory, and Will huddled over the spiral still. "What do those four have in common? Think cause it's not prankster cause Will's only wanted to participate in this upcoming two pranks so he's not much of one…think harder."

Lizzy stared at them for a moment then happened to let her eyes go behind them and glanced for a second at the Quidditch Pitch, back at the four, then back at Char. "They're all on the Quidditch team." Lizzy started to realize where Char was going with this. "And they just lost to Denium's team…"

"I think that qualifies their large prides for payback, don't you?"

"Yeah, but why with this prank? Why couldn't they think of something else?"

"I don't know but I think we need to play interference on this one."

"That could be dangerous." Char just nodded.

"Hey what are you two whispering over there? Come join in on the fun!" James hollered over to them since they had wondered off a bit.

"Well we do need all the inside info right now." With that they went and joined the small group and messed up pranksters.


End file.
